


I'll Be There For You (Because You're There For Me Too)

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends AU, M/M, Minor Kiyoyachi, Multi, all characters are American, mentions of past Kenma/Lev, minor KuroTsukki but it doesn't last for long, minor matsumaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: The one in which six former volleyball players living in the heart of NYC attempt to navigate the realities of everyday life. However, life isn't always easy. All of them have to balance their love lives, friendships, careers, and families. But at least they'll always have each other. / AU based on the show Friends.





	1. The One Where Shouyou Shows Up

The watch on Kenma Kozume’s wrist softly beeps two times, indicating that it’s two in the afternoon. Kenma yawns again as he walks into the coffee shop, walking up to the counter and giving the man behind it a nod. “Morning, Ukai.”

“Kenma,” Ukai acknowledges in response. “The usual?”

“Yeah,” Kenma says, pulling out his wallet. He lays four dollar bills on the counter, says, “Keep the change, you know where to find me,” and, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to look like he hasn’t just woken up, walks over to the left corner of the coffee shop.

Tetsurou Kuroo takes one look at Kenma and says, “Mornin’, sunshine.”

“Damn,” Kenma complains, flopping down beside Tetsurou. “I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t call me out on it this time.”

“Don’t worry, Ken-Ken,” Tooru Oikawa chimes in from the chair to the right of the couch, a smug smile on his face. “We all know about your unhealthy sleeping habits.”

Kenma fixes Tooru with his stinkiest glare, then tilts his head to greet the other two members of the group. “How’s it going, Tobio and Bo?”

“You aren’t going to ask me how my day was?” Tooru gasps, clutching his heart in faux despair.

“Or your oldest, favoritest friend?” Tetsurou chimes in.

“I only ask non-assholes,” Kenma grumbles.

“I’m so honored,” Bokuto says, beaming. “Anyways, my day’s been pretty good! I gotta audition on Monday, so like, send me all your good luck vibes.”

Tobio just shrugs. “‘m fine,” he says in typical Tobio fashion.

Tooru sighs his long-suffering older brother sigh. “Y’know, Tobes, usually when someone asks about your day, you’re _supposed_ to give some sort of details. Maybe something interesting that happened in your day, something good, something bad…”

“Nothing interesting happens to me,” Tobio says flatly. “I kind of wish something interesting would happen.”

“Well…” Tetsurou starts, but before he can even finish the sentence, the door to the coffee shop bursts open. Ukai starts to greet the customer, but he just dashes straight in, rain dripping from every piece of fabric on his tuxedo-clad body. Blinking rapidly, he says, “Kenma,” his voice trembling.

Kenma whirls around, eyes wide. “Shouyou?” he asks, his voice coated in shock.

“That’s me,” Shouyou Hinata says. “It’s… good to see you.”

Kenma blinks, then says, “Come sit down. You remember Tetsurou and Tooru, and then this is Koutarou Bokuto, who went to school with Tetsurou, and you know Tobio…”

Shouyou’s face suddenly scrunches up as though he’s smelled something bad. “ _Tobio._ ”

“Shouyou,” Tobio offers in response, his face dark.

“Could’ve gone my whole life without seeing you again,” Shouyou seethes.

“Same to you. As if I’d want some annoying dumbass following me around all the time,” Tobio responds.

“Well, you did want something interesting to happen to you…” Bokuto says. Tetsurou hides his chuckle behind his hand.

“Anyways,” Kenma says, breaking through the obvious tension, “sit down. Bo, can you grab him some coffee or something?” Bokuto nods, heading off towards the counter. Once Shouyou settles in, Kenma says, “So I think I speak for all of us when I ask what the hell’s going on?”

“I ran out on my wedding,” Shouyou says sadly, staring at the ground. “Don’t you even laugh, Tobio.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Tobio protests, but the mirth in his eyes says otherwise.

“You ran out on your own wedding?!” Bokuto splutters, eyes wide. “So what, you got to the altar and you were just like, ‘no thanks’?”

“I didn’t make it that far,” Shouyou says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I, uh, bolted before I walked down the aisle. And I know we haven’t talked in forever, Kenma, but I don’t know anyone else in the city, and I didn’t know who else to go to…”

“Because I’m the only one who wasn’t invited to the wedding,” Kenma deadpans.

Shouyou winces. “I was kind of hoping we could ignore that part.”

“Nice going, dumbass,” Tobio says, smirking.

Tooru leans over and whispers, “I haven’t seen him this animated in ages,” to Tetsurou, who raises his eyebrows in response, looking pleased.

“So, Shrimpy,” Tetsurou says, leaning forward, his arms resting on his knees. Shouyou frowns slightly at the old nickname. “Why’d you run out? I’d say cold feet, but it doesn’t really seem like you regret it.”

“I don’t,” Shouyou groans. “I really… I don’t know! I love her, but maybe not… not the way I’m supposed to. And I couldn’t do that to her! She’s great! Cute, a total sweetheart, like most guys’ dream girl.”

“Wait…” Bokuto says slowly. “ _Girl?_ ”

“…yeah?” Shouyou says. “Why?”

“Well, you hung out with the Gay Brigade in high school,” Tooru interjects lazily. “So I guess all of us just kind of figured…”

Shouyou tilts his head to look at Kenma. Kenma just shrugs. “You didn’t know?”

“I guess I never really thought about it,” Shouyou says. “Tobio too?”

“Tobio’s the gayest of us all.” Tooru rolls his eyes.

“I don’t think you can say that when you answered the phone with Mariah Carey blasting in the background yesterday,” Tobio snaps.

“He’s close,” Tooru amends.

“That would explain a lot,” Shouyou says thoughtfully. Then his eyes light up. “Hey, do you think…”

“That you’re gay?” Tetsurou interjects. Shouyou nods. “Then yes,” Tetsurou says, and everyone else nods emphatically.

“Or at the very least, not straight,” Kenma says. “One time in high school you spent a good thirty minutes talking about the color of a certain person’s eyes…”

“Shut up we don’t talk about that,” Shouyou says extremely quickly, his teeth gritted.

Tetsurou laughs, throwing an arm around Kenma’s shoulders. “Well, that would explain the whole not wanting to marry a woman thing.”

“But I still think I like women!” Shouyou says. “Maybe! Or maybe I just need time to figure it all out, and if I’m married I can’t do that so easily.”

“How old are you anyways, 24?” Tooru asks. “You’re still a young one, in the prime of life. Why, when I was your age - “

“Stop trying to act old, Tooru,” Kenma gripes, rolling his eyes. “You’re only like two years older.”

“A gentleman never tells his true age,” Tooru says.

“Hey, that's what my grandma always says!" Bokuto says in an awed tone.

“Anyways,” Tooru says. “My point is Shrimpy here has time to figure it out. And he definitely doesn’t need to be rushing into marriage if he’s not sure.” Shouyou shivers, and Tooru’s expression softens. “And firstly, why don’t we get Shrimpy to your apartment, Kenma? He looks like he could use a change of clothes.”

.

An hour later, all six of them are seated in Kenma’s apartment, Shouyou bundled up in one of Kuroo’s old hoodies. Shouyou’s cellphone rings and he bites his lip, fear evident in his wide eyes.

“You don’t have to answer it,” Kenma points out.

“I have to face it sometime,” Shouyou responds. He presses the answer button and lifts the phone to his ear. “Hi, Dad. I’m at Kenma’s apartment. Yes, Kenma Kozume from high school. Yes, I know how much the wedding cost… I know, I know, I know! I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you… what do you mean, _you can’t support this_? I can’t marry someone I don’t love! No, I won’t learn to love her! Okay, fine, I don’t need your money anyways. I’m gonna stay here with Kenma and like, get a job and stuff!”

Kenma’s face goes blank and he mouths, “Stay with Kenma?”

“Looks like you got yourself a roommate,” Tetsurou cackles.

“Having a roommate is fun,” Bokuto chimes in. “You can like, laze around and watch porn together.”

Tetsurou chokes and nudges Bokuto frantically. “We do not do that.”

Bokuto winks and nods his head, mouthing, “We totally do.”

“I guess I’m missing out then,” Tooru says, smirking. “Tobio, cover your innocent ears.”

Tobio scowls as Shouyou jumps back in. “Whatever. I don’t need you anyways! It’ll be fun being on my own. And kinda scary too, but I’ll get through it, because it’s better than doing something I don’t want to do for the rest of my life!” He presses the end button rather aggressively, breathing heavily, and the rest of the group nervously turns to look at him.

“So…” Bokuto says nervously.

“Sorry, guys,” Shouyou says, hanging his head. “It’s just… my whole life, everyone’s told me, you’re a shoe, you’re a shoe! And today I just stopped and I said, what if I don’t want to be a shoe? What if I wanna be a jersey? Or like, a kneepad?”

“Is this some kind of gay metaphor?” Tooru asks.

“Bro, I totally get it,” Bokuto says, nodding vigorously. “It’s tough, but sometimes you just gotta figure out what part of a volleyball uniform you wanna be, y’know?”

“You two are on a totally different level,” Kenma mumbles.

“Wait… you play volleyball, Koutarou?” Shouyou asks, peering at Bokuto. His face suddenly lights up with recognition. “Oh my god, you’re Koutarou Bokuto!”

“Yeah, little dude!” Bokuto says cheerily.

“Former national player! You were like, the ace!” Shouyou says, practically jumping off the couch with all the bouncing he’s doing. “You’re one of my favorite players ever! Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re here. I can’t believe you saw all of that.”

“Man, don’t worry about it!” Bokuto tells him. “I’ve had worse meltdowns over losing my toothbrush. Ask Tetsu.”

“An 8.5 on the Richter scale,” Tetsurou says dryly.

“So you go by your last name?” Shouyou asks.

“Bo, usually,” Bokuto says, shrugging. “Everyone who meets me says it’s more fitting than a long-ass name like Koutarou. Feel free to call me Bo.”

“I get to call a national ace _Bo_?” Shouyou says, looking as though he’s going to faint. “This might be the best day of my life.”

“You said the best day of your life was when we made it to the national tournament,” Tobio says, frowning.

“Well, this is a close second!”

“Not to break up this love fest,” Kenma interrupts, “but we have some important things to discuss. Namely, where Shouyou will be staying.”

“Oh, right,” Shouyou says, red creeping up his neck. “Uh, sorry, Kenma. I should’ve asked before telling my dad I was gonna stay here. I can like, go get a hotel or something if you want.”

“No, I don’t mind,” Kenma says. “One condition, though. You have to get a job.”

“A _job_?” Shouyou squeaks, his eyes about to bug out of his head.

The other four just blink, exchanging concerned looks. Tobio says slowly, “Dumbass, have you never had a job before?”

“Well, I helped out at a hot dog stand for a summer when I was like, fifteen,” Shouyou says, looking embarrassed. “But I’ve always been in school and then when I graduated my parents wanted me to have some time off to relax and stuff, and then I was going to get married, so I thought I’d figure it out after…” He fidgets a little on the couch. “What, do _all_ of you have jobs?”

“Well, yeah,” Tooru says. “That’s how we buy stuff.”

“Tooru’s a professional nerd,” Tobio grunts.

“I am _not,_ ” Tooru protests. “I’m a high level astronomist at the American Museum of Natural History.”

“By that, he means he gives tours at the planetarium,” Kenma says, half-smiling. “I work at this start-up video game developer. Tobio works at a boring office. Bo occasionally gets acting jobs. And who knows what Tetsurou does.”

“I’m an accountant,” Tetsurou says, rolling his eyes.

“A what?” Shouyou asks.

“You know, the person who creates budgets, records transactions, analyzes accounts… you know what, never mind.”

“So if your parents aren’t supporting you anymore, you’ll have to support yourself,” Kenma says calmly. “Honestly, if you talked to Ukai downstairs, he’d probably hire you. It’s a decent job for a beginner.”

“Yeah!” Shouyou says brightly. “I could serve coffee and get tips and serve little lattes with hearts in them for people to post on Snapchat!”

“Maybe start off with learning to make coffee, shrimpy,” Tetsurou says.

“Okay!” Shouyou says. “Kenma, you have a coffee machine?”

“Yeah,” Kenma says. “Corner of the counter. And the coffee mix is in the cabinet above it.”

Shouyou bounds over to the coffee machine, grinning from ear to ear. Tetsurou raises his eyebrows at Kenma. “You have a coffee machine and yet you buy coffee from Karasuno every damn day?”

Kenma shrugs. “My life philosophy, Tetsu. Why do for yourself what you can get others to do for you?”

“Hell yeah,” Tooru says emphatically. “Especially in bed.”

“Suddenly I’m tempted to change my life philosophy,” Kenma says, groaning.

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Bokuto stage-whispers, but when Shouyou comes back with a mug in hand and asks who wants to be his test subject, Bokuto is the first to volunteer. He takes a big, long sip, and immediately starts to cough loudly.

Shouyou stares at him, big eyes shining. “Is it good?” he asks hopefully.

“Yeah, man,” Bokuto says, holding up one shaking thumb. “It’s so good my body can’t even handle it.”

Tetsurou claps him on the back. “Yeah, nice try, dude.”

“Anyone else want some?” Shouyou asks, smiling.

“I’m good,” the other four say, almost in unison.

Shouyou frowns. “Your loss,” he says, taking a sip of the other mug he had prepared. He doesn’t even flinch.

“Did he kill off his taste buds?” Tooru whispers in horror.

“By the way, Shrimpy,” Tetsurou says, “Kenma’s hosting a New Year’s Eve party on Monday night. Hope you don’t mind since, y’know, you’ll be living here.”

“By that he means I’m being forced to host the party while he and Tooru do all the planning,” Kenma says.

“You have the biggest apartment!” Tooru says.

“A party?” Shouyou says, practically bouncing up and down. “That sounds like so much fun! I love parties. Who all is coming?”

“The six of us,” Kenma mutters.

“I invited a few people from work,” Tobio adds.

“I’m bringing this girl I’ve been seein’,” Bokuto says. “Man, I know you guys’ll like this one.”

“Yeah, I’ll like her for the entire few hours of our acquaintance,” Kenma mumbles. Tetsurou elbows him.

“I invited some co-workers as well,” Tooru says loftily.

“Great,” Tetsurou groans. “Invasion of the nerds.”

“I’ll have you know that… shit. I can’t even argue with that,” Tooru replies glumly. “Bo, do us all a favor and invite some of your hot actor friends.”

“I’ll text the hot actor group chat right now,” Bokuto says eagerly, whipping out his phone. “They’re all usually busy, though.”

“…wait, that exists?” Shouyou says, furrowing his eyebrows. “I’m excited to hang out with everyone though! And meet all your friends!”

“Funny you assume we have friends outside of this room,” Kenma says.

“I have people at work I hate less than people in this room,” Tobio says, pointedly staring at Shouyou.

Shouyou sticks out his tongue in response. “You wish you hated me.”

“You could cut the sexual tension in this room with a knife,” Tetsurou mutters under his breath to Kenma, who just grins into his hand.

“Well, I’ve got to go,” Tobio says, scowling still. “I’ve got work stuff to do. Y’know, like a real adult.”

“Me too!” Shouyou says, jumping up to beat Tobio to the door.

“You don’t even have a job,” Tobio says.

“Dumbass, I’m going to go get one!” Shouyou says, running out of the apartment.

Tobio glances back at the group bewilderedly before he takes off running behind Shouyou, yelling something that sounds like “You’re not gonna beat me downstairs! It was my idea first!”

Kenma just blinks. Tooru says, “Twenty bucks those two fuck before the month is up.”

“Fifty before the week is up,” Tetsurou says.

Tooru’s eyes glint mischievously. “You’re on.”

Bokuto glances at the door, then back at the other three. “You mean Shouyou and Tobio? Damn, I never woulda guessed!”

Kenma sighs deeply. “I’m surrounded by idiots.”

.

By the time the New Year’s Eve party rolls around, Shouyou is almost fully settled in, save for a few boxes he’s decided are meant for another time. Tetsurou and Bokuto are the first to show up, due to the fact that they live just across the hall. Shouyou bounds over to them, a grin on his face. “I have news! Good news!”

Bokuto gasps. “Did you and Tobio,” he starts, but before he can finish, Tetsurou slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Did me and Tobio what?” Shouyou asks, brow furrowed.

“He wanted to know if you’ve seen Tobio,” Tetsurou says before Bokuto can speak. “We haven’t seen him all day.”

“Well, of course you haven’t, silly! He’s been at work all day.” Shouyou grins. “Anyways, speaking of work, guess who got a job!”

“Ukai hired you?” Tetsurou asks.

“Kenma put in a good word for me!” Shouyou exclaims, jabbing a thumb back at the blonde boy behind him.

Kenma sighs. “I did.”

“Hey, how come you’re never that nice to me?” Tetsurou pouts.

“Kenma’s nice to me!” Bokuto says, ruffling Kenma’s hair.

“Being mean to Bo is like kicking a puppy,” Kenma mumbles under his breath.

“What was that, my favorite friend?” Bokuto asks.

“Just said I appreciate our friendship,” Kenma says.

“I thought I was your best friend!” Tetsurou complains.

“Well, yeah, but best friend and favorite friend are different,” Bokuto pronounces, letting go of Kenma to walk over to the couch and throw himself down on it. “People are coming at 9, right? That means we have a whole hour to help you guys get ready.”

“True, and as one of the people who insisted we throw this party, Tetsurou can do his part,” Kenma says, thrusting a bag of streamers at Tetsurou. Tetsurou just catches the bag and heads over to the wall. “Where’s Tooru?”

“Probably got lost,” Bokuto says.

“He comes here every day,” Kenma points out.

“Probably got lost,” Bokuto repeats. Kenma just dips his head in acknowledgment.

“Does Tooru get lost a lot?” Shouyou asks from where he’s dumping cake mix into a pan.

“Once he called me to ask me what his apartment number was. He'd gone to the wrong apartment,” Tetsurou answers.

“Got it,” Shouyou says.

“Anyways, Shou, when do you start working?” Bokuto asks, propping himself up to listen better. “I mean, I guess not tomorrow, since it’s New Year’s Day… after that?”

“Yeah!” Shouyou says, beaming. “My first day working a real job. It’s gonna be amazing!”

“What’re you gonna do about mean customers?” Tetsurou asks.

“Mean… customers?” Shouyou says slowly. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, back when I worked at Subway in like, eleventh grade, people were total assholes for no reason about the stupidest little things,” Tetsurou says. Upon seeing the sad and shocked look on Shouyou’s face, though, Tetsurou quickly backtracks, saying, “I’m sure times have changed since then though!”

A knock sounds on the door. Before anyone can say come in, though, Tobio walks in, a frown on his face. Shouyou points at him. “I found him, Bo!”

“You what?” Tobio says.

“We were just hoping you’d get here soon,” Tetsurou says. “Shouyou missed you.”

“I did not say that!” Shouyou squawks.

Tobio raises his eyebrows. “Uh, so, what should I do?”

Kenma assigns him to balloon duty, which basically consists of Tobio huffing into empty balloons until Kenma points out that they’ve got a helium pump. After another ten minutes of the five of them working to put up the decorations and get the food prepared, Tooru stumbles in the door, panting heavily.

“Sorry, I would’ve been here like half an hour ago, but I got lost,” Tooru says, hanging up his coat on the coat hanger.

“You come here like every day,” Kenma points out.

“Your point?” Tooru replies. “Kenma, honey, I still use my GPS to get to the grocery store down the road.”

Kenma just throws a roll of streamers at his head. “Get to decorating.”

Tooru obliges, and the six spend the next few hours frantically hanging streamers, finishing foods, setting out drinks, and storing away Kenma’s various gaming systems. By the time nine o’clock rolls around, the room finally looks like the site of a party - white and gold streamers hung across the walls and ceiling, a round table stocked with finger foods, another table with various drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic, and balloons decorating the ceiling. Bokuto scans the room and then says, “Hey, where’s the mistletoe?”

“Bo, mistletoe is kind of a Christmas thing only,” Tooru explains.

“Ohhh,” Bokuto says thoughtfully, and then, “Well, shit. There goes my plan to get the girl I invited under the mistletoe for that sexy midnight kiss. Guess I’ll have to come up with some other plan.”

“You could just charm her with your cool personality,” Shouyou suggests.

“That’s always plan number one,” Bokuto says with a wink. “But hey, never hurts to have a backup.”

“I don’t see why you even need a backup,” Tobio complains. “With you, it’s like you just smile at someone you like and they fall into your arms, just like that.”

“Aw, is Tobio jealous?” Bokuto says, latching onto Tobio’s arm. “Don’t worry, I can give you pointers. First of all, it might help if you stopped looking so grumpy all the time - “

“I do _not_ look grumpy,” Tobio interjects, scowling.

“You do too!” Shouyou says, poking Tobio’s cheek. “Like even right now, your face is so scary! It’s no wonder boys don’t want to talk to you.”

Tobio looks like he’s going to say something back, but before he can, someone rings the apartment. Kenma sighs in relief. “Thank god that didn’t escalate,” he says, pressing the button to let the first of the guests up.

Tooru’s guests are the first to show up, perfectly timely. He introduces one of them as Dr. Hanamaki, but the man slaps him on the arm and says, “No need to be so formal, Tooru. Name’s Takahiro. It’s nice to meet some people outside of all these museum freaks.” When someone else from the museum voices a complaint, Takahiro sticks his tongue out. “Oh, get over it already. You know it’s true.”

Tetsurou eyes Takahiro warily. “You’re a lot more normal than I’d expect.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Takahiro says. “Probably why Tooru clings to me so much.”

“I do _not_!” Tooru protests, pushing out his lower lip.

“Are you and Tooru, like, a thing?” Shouyou asks, bouncing up and down.

“Me and Tooru?” Takahiro asks, laughing. “God, Tooru _wishes._ I’m happily taken, actually. But all two of us gay guys at the museum gotta stick together, yeah?”

“Makki!” Tooru whines, putting his head on the other man’s shoulder. “You know, you could just leave your man and be with me. I’m pretty and funny and smart! Or we could make it a three-way. I’m sure Mattsun wouldn’t mind.”

“Poor Mattsun,” Kenma mumbles. Tetsurou elbows him, but can’t fully hide his grin.

“Is your boyfriend coming, Takahiro?” Bokuto asks eagerly.

“He should be on his way,” Takahiro says. “And no, Tooru, I _am_ not asking him for a threesome or any other form of three-way.”

“That’s no fun,” Tooru pouts.

“You know, Tooru,” Tobio says, “if you invade that relationship, you won’t be available if somehow Hajime Iwaizumi shows up in your life.”

Shouyou looks puzzled. “Hajime Iwaizumi?”

“Hajime is the love of my life,” Tooru says dramatically.

“He’s some random model or something Tooru’s sure he’s destined to be with,” Tetsurou says.

“Just because you don’t understand true love, Tetsu, doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t experience it,” Tooru shoots back.

Bokuto shrugs. “Maybe one day. But right now, I gotta experience _life._ ”

“That sounds so cool, Bo!” Shouyou says, practically vibrating with excitement. “I wanna experience life too!”

“Dumbass, you already are,” Tobio says, elbowing Shouyou to get him to stop bouncing at his side.

“Especially now that I’m not living at home!” Shouyou says, undeterred. The rest of the crew can only just shrug and concede that to him.

Tobio’s coworkers show up next, though only a small number of them, and they look to be somewhat of a ragtag crew: one boy with his hair sticking straight up into a turnip shape, a tall, grumpy-looking blonde boy, and a tiny boy with a bit of colored hair in the front. The tiny boy immediately zooms into the room, bypassing introductions, and the tall boy rolls his eyes. “That’s Noya, he forgets his manners. I’m Kei Tsukishima and this is Kindaichi. Who knows if he even has a first name.”

“It’s Yuutarou,” Yuutarou Kindaichi says.

“You can call Kei Tsukki if you want,” Tobio says.

“You absolutely cannot,” Kei says, glaring daggers at Tobio.

“Good to know, Tsukki,” interjects Tetsurou, a sleazy smile on his face. For a moment, Kei looks annoyed, but then that annoyance fades into something a little softer. Tetsurou’s expression softens a little too. “Let me get you a drink, huh?” Tetsurou asks, and Kei just nods and follows him.

For just a second, Kenma’s gaze follows the pair as they walk off. He bites his lip, though, and then turns back to the rest of the group.

“Is this guy as miserable to work with as he is to be friends with?” Shouyou asks Yuutarou.

“We’re not friends,” Tobio says, but Shouyou just ignores him.

“Guess you get the King of the Office treatment too, huh?” Yuutarou asks. “Wants everything to be done perfectly, even if he can’t do it perfectly himself.”

“Why did he bring people who don’t even like him?” Bokuto stage-whispers to Tooru.

Shouyou and Tobio continue arguing, at least until Shouyou grabs Tobio’s sleeve to drag him off to some corner of the apartment to argue in, leaving behind Bokuto, Tooru, and Kenma. Yuutarou mutters something about going to get some food and takes off. The door sounds again. This time, a pretty brunette girl walks in, smiling from ear to ear. “Hey there, Koutarou,” she says brightly.

“Koutarou?” Kenma mumbles to Tooru, who just smirks.

“‘Manda!” Bokuto exclaims, practically throwing himself at the girl. Once he backs off, he grins, bringing the girl over to meet his friends. “Amanda, these are my pals, Kenma Kozume and Tooru Oikawa. Guys, this is Amanda Hinson.”

“Hi,” Kenma offers, staring at Amanda’s shoes.

“Nice to meet you,” Tooru says, offering a hand and a wide smile. “So you’re the girl our little Bo has been seeing! Now, you’d better be treating him well, because baby Bo deserves the world. If I see even an inkling of treating our Bo wrong, I’ll have to -“

“Tooru!” Bokuto yelps, holding Amanda’s hand with a look of indignation. Amanda just looks between Kenma and Tooru with wide eyes.

“Nice to meet you too?” Amanda says.

Bokuto quickly leads her away, muttering something about Tooru having suffered a brain injury recently, and Tooru just grins. Kenma sighs. “You know, you didn’t have to do all that.”

“Tetsurou wasn’t here to do it, so someone had to.”

“Or we could’ve just let Bo have this.”

Tooru rolls his eyes. “It’s not like this is going to last beyond tonight."

“It could,” Kenma replies petulantly.

“You know Bo. Now that we’re on the subject of significant others, though, where’s Lev?”

Kenma shrugs, his eyes trained on the ground again.

“It’s New Year’s Eve,” Tooru starts in, but before he can finish, Tetsurou grabs Kenma’s arm and pulls him to the side.

“I was gonna go get some food, but I heard your conversation with Tooru and it got me thinking,” Tetsurou says quietly. “Where _is_ Lev?”

“He’s not going to make it.”

“He’s not going to make it because he’s busy tonight or because you aren’t together anymore?”

Kenma squirms uncomfortably, but Tetsurou keeps his gaze on him. Finally, Kenma says, “Fine. We broke up.”

“How long ago?!” Tetsurou exclaims.

“Like, two weeks, three weeks.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Tetsurou’s expression changes to one of hurt.

“It’s not a big deal,” Kenma says irritably.

“It kind of is, Kenma! You don’t have to go through these things alone, you know?”

“I said it’s fine, Tetsurou,” Kenma says, a hint of finality in his voice. “You looked like you were having a good time talking to Glasses over there. I don’t want to interrupt that.”

“You’re not interrupting, okay? You’re more important. If you want to talk, or just don’t want to be alone tonight...”

Kenma just shakes his head. “I’m fine, Kuro,” he says softly. “I want you to have a good time tonight. So please, make my night better, and go back to Glasses.”

“Fine,” Tetsurou says in an equally soft tone. He lifts one hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Kenma’s ear. “Come find me if you need me.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Meanwhile, Tooru, who had been left alone, wanders over to where Bokuto and Amanda are sitting. Bokuto groans, hanging his head. “Tooru, please.”

“I was just filling in for Tetsu!” Tooru exclaims. “I’ll be normal now.” He winks at Amanda and says, “Tooru Oikawa, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“I thought acquaintance was that procedure you do where they stick needles in you,” Bokuto says.

Amanda laughs, squeezing his shoulder. “Acupuncture.”

“Close enough!”

“Tell me about yourself, Miss Amanda,” Tooru says smoothly, settling in on Amanda’s other side. As Amanda starts to talk about her new job at the bank, Bokuto mouths “stop flirting with her!” to Tooru.

“I’m honestly just grateful to be able to provide money for my parents,” Amanda finishes, brushing a strand of hair behind her left ear. “Since they paid for all my treatments as a kid, y’know? It’s the least I can do.”

“That’s honestly one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard,” Tooru says, and Bokuto’s glare intensifies. Tooru sighs. “Listen, Amanda, don’t go anywhere, okay? I want to hear more. But I have something, uh, important to tell Bo here, okay?”

Tooru pulls Bokuto to the side and gives him a harsh stare. “Bo. Old buddy, old pal, I don’t know if you remember, but I’m gay. As in, I am not attracted to women, okay?”

“Coulda fooled me,” Bokuto mumbles.

“Okay, no, no, don’t go all emo Bo, please,” Tooru says, which just makes Bokuto frown more. He quickly follows it up with, “I can tell she really likes you! And she seems like a sweetheart. I’m just… a little worried.”

“Bout what?”

“About tomorrow,” Tooru says softly. “About when she wakes up in your bed across the hall and you promise to call her and you never do.”

“I’m not ready to commit!”

“I know that, Bo. I do. But does she know that?”

“I dunno,” Bokuto says miserably. “God. I need to just get on Tinder and put ‘hookups only’ in my bio or somethin'.”

“You ever think you’ll meet someone you want to commit to?” Tooru asks quietly.

“I dunno,” Bokuto repeats. “Like, man, she’s perfect. She’s smart and sweet and has been through so much. She’s so strong. She’s perfect! I wanna be with her. But I don’t wanna _be_ with her, ya know? Not forever."

“She is pretty perfect,” Tooru muses, putting a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Just… maybe not perfect for you. But that doesn't mean no one is."

Bokuto’s trademark grin makes its way back onto his face and he shakes his head. “I dunno about someone being perfect for me,” he says, “but I guess it is kinda cool to think about, huh? I’ll talk to her later, let her know I’m not lookin’ for anything serious. Thanks, man.”

Oikawa just nods as they head back to where Amanda is sitting. On the other side of the room, in the hallway between the bathroom and a bedroom, Shouyou and Tobio are still engaged in heated discussion. “You don’t know me, idiot,” Tobio says, teeth clenched. “Maybe you knew me a little in high school, but I’m not the same as I was back then.”

“Yeah right,” Shouyou hisses. “You act just as much like a king as you did back then! You haven’t changed one bit.”

“You don’t know me at all,” Tobio says again, a challenging glint in his eyes. He moves a step closer to Shouyou, breathing hard.

Shouyou leans up so that their faces are merely inches apart. “Maybe you should let me get to know you then,” he says before he leans closer, close enough that their lips connect.

For a second, Tobio stands still as a statue, his hands seemingly glued to his side. Eventually, though, just as Shouyou’s about to pull away, he holds onto Shouyou’s face, kissing back with just as much vigor. They continue on like that for a second before Shouyou pulls away, his face red. “You’re not gonna beat me at this too,” he says.

“My apartment’s just down the street,” Tobio says, challenging.

“We can’t just leave the party!” Shouyou squeaks. “They’ll all notice…”

“Then we tell them we got drunk and went to Waffle House,” Tobio says. “Not like I haven’t done it before.”

Shouyou grins in response, a genuine smile that reaches his eyes. “Fine. You’re on.”

The two look to make sure that no one’s watching before they stumble out the door, walking at nearly inhuman speeds to evacuate the party.

Just a bit later, just as the clock is about to strike twelve, Tetsurou turns to Kei on the couch in the middle of the apartment. “Ya know, usually I kinda hate these parties. Kenma and I usually camp out in someone’s room with plates full of food and let Tooru and Bo party it up. I always convince Kenma to throw them for some godforsaken reason, though.”

“The guy with the half-dyed hair?” Kei asks.

“Yeah, my best friend,” Tetsurou says with a nod. “Don’t tell Bo, though.”

Kei raises an eyebrow. “Known him a while?”

“Almost my whole life,” Tetsurou says. “We grew up beside each other.”

“I’ve got one of those too. Tadashi. He’s a big dork, though. Kind of like you.”

“I’m offended, Tsukki, darling.”

“Call me that one more time and you’re definitely not going to be kissed at midnight.”

“Well, now I’m expecting to be kissed at midnight,” Tetsurou says, grinning.

As the words leave Tetsurou’s mouth, Kenma creeps out of the room he’s been hiding in, empty plate in hand. He heads back to the food table, where Tooru, who’s been standing there for a bit, shoots him a sympathetic look. “Tetsurou, huh?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kenma mutters.

“I just mean you two spent almost every New Year’s Eve together,” Tooru says. “Even when Lev was around. Which I get you don’t want to talk about, but I’m assuming you broke up. Anyways! It’s not like I’m getting kissed at midnight either, so if you want someone to commiserate with, I’m your guy.”

“What happened to your threesome?”

“Unfortunately I have experienced yet another rejection at the stingy hands of Makki and Mattsun.”

“Truly a travesty.” Kenma rolls his eyes, but motions towards the corner. “I’m gonna go sit over there with my Switch. Guess you can join me.”

“I’d be honored, Ken-Ken.”

“ _If_ you never call me that again.”

As the clock strikes twelve, Tetsurou gives Kei a noisy smack on the lips. Kei glares, but there’s something in the twinkle of his eyes that shows he’s not entirely displeased. Bokuto kisses Amanda lightly on the cheek and whispers something like, “Thanks for hanging out tonight.” Tooru attempts to kiss Kenma’s cheek but Kenma slaps him away. “I’m not that desperate,” he informs Tooru.

“Well, I am,” Tooru says, pouting.

Across the street, Shouyou kisses Tobio again and rolls over in the bed. “It’s the new year!” he exclaims.

“Go to sleep, dumbass,” is Tobio’s only response.

.

The morning after at around six AM, Shouyou stumbles into the apartment only to find Kenma sitting with his back against the couch, _Breath of the Wild_ on the TV. Shouyou jams his hands in his pockets awkwardly. “You’re already up?”

“Haven’t slept,” Kenma hums. “Where’ve you been?”

“Got drunk,” Shouyou says, his voice hiking up an octave. “Went to, uh, IHOP. I mean, uh, Waffle House.”

“You did not.” Kenma presses pause on his console and turns around to observe Shouyou. After a second of staring, he says, “You had sex with Tobio.”

Shouyou’s face immediately goes to the deepest shade of red. “I did _not_!”

“You’re a terrible liar. Well, guess Tetsu won the bet.”

“You - I - well - yes, okay, I had sex with T-Tobio, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now! It was really _good_ ,” Shouyou whines. “I want to do it again, but…”

“Don’t.”

“What do you mean?” Shouyou asks curiously, walking over to sit beside Kenma against the couch.

“You’re not the type to do no-strings-attached stuff,” Kenma says. “Neither is Tobio, for that matter. You’re both going to get attached. Are you ready for that?”

“N-no,” Shouyou stammers.

“Thought so.” Kenma pauses thoughtfully. “Shouyou, have you even had sex with a guy before?”

“…also no.”

“Remember how you said you didn’t know if you were straight?”

“…wow, I guess this does mean I’m not straight, huh?”

Kenma smacks his face against his palm. “Well, at least this helped on your path to self-discovery.”

“Hey, cool, I like boys!” Shouyou says, his body thrumming with excitement. “Like you, and like Tetsurou, and like Tobio, and like Tooru! We’re like a big club!”

“Bo likes guys too,” Kenma says quietly. “But I don’t think he knows, so don’t tell him.”

“Oh my god, that’s so cool!” Shouyou whisper-yells. “We’re a big gay club! Only I like girls too, so maybe I’m not fully gay.”

“Tetsurou’s like that too. Same for Bo.”

“Hey, nice!” Shouyou says. “Variety is like, the spiciness of life. Where’d Tetsurou go, by the way?”

“He went to take Kei home,” Kenma mumbles. “He’s probably back by now. Haven’t heard from him, though.”

Shouyou frowns. “Sorry, Kenma!”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Kenma says, setting down his Switch controller. “I’m gonna go sleep now.”

Down the street, Tooru sighs into the phone. “It sounds like a one-night stand, Tobio. Have you seriously never had any one-night stands in your 24 years?”

“Yes!” Tobio says immediately, then groans. “No.”

“It’s where you sleep with someone and then you don’t talk to them again,” Tooru says. “Believe me, I’ve had enough of them. Let’s see, there was Miya back in eleventh grade, Sam in senior year, and then in college…”

“Okay, Grand King, I don’t want to hear about your conquests,” Tobio says grumpily. “But I can’t exactly avoid Shouyou. He lives with Kenma now and we hang out there all the time. Plus, now he’s kind of friends with my friends.”

“I’m not saying you have to. Just don’t sleep with him again.”

“But I _liked_ it.”

“Just give it time, Tobio. Get to know him first or whatever,” Tooru says. “If it’s meant to be, it’ll be. Just like me and Hajime.”

Tobio snorts. “Yeah, that’ll happen.”

“O ye of little faith! When Hajime and I get married, you’re doing our best man speech, no matter how shit-faced you are.”

“Deal.”

“Now go back to sleep, Tobio. And stop worrying about this. You’re the commitment kind of guy, ya know? So just end it here. And maybe you’ll pick it up again sometime in the future.”

“Okay,” Tobio says. His voice sounds somewhat unsure, though.

A couple of hours later, in the apartment that Bokuto and Tetsurou share, Bokuto finishes the pancake he’s making. “I only burnt the edges this time!” he exclaims brightly.

Tetsurou smirks. “Definitely progress.”

“Soon it won’t be burnt at all,” Bokuto says, putting it on a paper plate and heading over to the counter. “Maybe next week.”

“So what happened to that girl you were with? Amanda?” Tetsurou asks. “She was pretty hot. You didn’t want to…?”

“She was too nice,” Bokuto says miserably. “Like, a total saint, I’m telling ya! And so I was just like, I can’t do this, and I told her that she’s great an’ all but I’m not lookin’ for a relationship. She was totally cool about it too, so we just did friendly things for the rest of the night. What about you and Glasses Boy? You looked pretty cuddly on that couch!”

“I don’t sleep with people when I first meet them, Bo.”

“Why not?” Bokuto says, eyes wide. “It’s a great way to get to know ‘em!”

“Not exactly my style,” Tetsurou says. “Plus the social awkwardness is kind of a huge deterrent.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows crease. “You squirt them with laundry detergent?”

Tetsurou laughs. “No, no, _deterrent_. Anyways. I walked him home, like the gentleman I am.”

“So you’re serious about him? Man, that’s so cool!”

“I… well, I can’t say that yet. It’s only been like, one time. So who knows.”

“He’s good-looking an’ everything!” Bokuto says. “Smart, kinda sarcastic, blonde… reminds me a lot of someone I know, actually.”

Tetsurou frowns. “Wh… what? Who?”

“And everyone says I’m the dumb one,” Bokuto says, shoving a pancake into his mouth.

.

Later that day, Kenma heads down to the coffee shop, half to get a coffee and half to see Shouyou, who’s currently working. Ukai just glances at Kenma and says, “Shouyou, get Kenma his usual.”

Shouyou turns to Kenma with wide eyes, mouthing “usual?” Kenma just mouths back “hot chocolate” and heads back to the couch, settling down in his usual spot beside Tetsurou. Tetsurou’s hand automatically comes down to stroke Kenma’s hair. “Sorry I left ya alone last night.”

“It’s fine,” Kenma says. “Tooru kept me company.”

Tetsurou practically spits out his coffee. “Tooru?”

“We’re friends,” Kenma mumbles, staring at the table.

“Ken-ken and I are super close now,” Tooru says, beaming from ear to ear.

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

Shouyou comes back to the table and hands a mug to Kenma. “Gah, working’s so tiring,” he says, collapsing down in a chair. “How does anyone ever do it?”

“You’re gonna have to do it the rest of your life, dumbass,” Tobio says.

“Oh shit, I never thought about that,” Shouyou says, looking stricken.

Tooru grins, giving Tobio a non-subtle thumbs up and taking a sip of his black coffee. Bokuto immediately takes the opportunity to launch into a story about the audition he has tomorrow, which he’s _definitely_ going to get, and things are back to normal. At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, welcome to my new multi-chapter fic! As you can tell, this is going to be a long fic (though this chapter, since it's an intro chapter, was an extraordinarily long one). I'm going to try to explain everything basically through dialogue and character actions (no internal thoughts), like it's a TV show! And yes, this is based on the show Friends, though if you couldn't tell, the character matches are not exact and storylines will not be AT ALL the same. I just stole ideas from the first episode and the general idea of the series. 
> 
> Most of the questions you have may be answered over the course of the story, but I'll answer a few now just in case (and feel free to ask in the comments if you're confused about anything!):  
> \- Oikawa and Kageyama are stepbrothers but have been stepbrothers since they were kids  
> \- All of them are American/born in America/grew up in America  
> \- Kenma, Oikawa, Kageyama, and Shouyou went to high school together/played on the same team  
> \- Bo is the only one that goes by his last name! He prefers Bo to the mouthful that is Koutarou.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! It'll motivate me to finish off the next chapter :)


	2. The One In Which Valentine's Day, Well, Happens

Tetsurou rushes into Karasuno coffee, practically leaping over the couch to sit down in his usual place beside Kenma. “Help,” he says too quickly. “He’s right behind me but I seriously need your help, all of you, what am I supposed to get the guy I’ve been dating for a month for Christmas?”

“A thong,” Bokuto replies immediately.

Tetsurou blinks. “I mean all of you but Bo.”

“Chocolates,” Shouyou says, a dreamy look on his face. “And a bouquet of red roses. And like, a choir to deliver a romantic message.”

Tetsurou winces. Tobio scoffs. “Dumbass, I don’t think Kei is the big romantic type. You’re only thinking about stuff you like.”

“Oh. Yeah,” Shouyou says, slumping over in his seat. “Well, if he changes his mind...”

“Or his entire personality,” Kenma mutters.

Tetsurou rounds on Kenma, eyes wide. “You dated Lev for like, ever. You have to have some ideas on what to get a guy for Valentine’s Day.”

“I never cared that much about big gestures like holidays and stuff,” Kenma says, shrugging. “I’d usually get him something dumb like chocolates in the shape of Mickey Mouse and he would love it because he’s Lev. Anyways, I’d prefer not to talk about him.”

“Kenma...” Tetsurou says, his hand coming to rest gently on Kenma’s arm. Before he can say anything more, the door to the coffee shop opens and Kei walks in, a slight frown on his face. Tetsurou drops his hand from Kenma’s arm like he’s been burned. Kenma’s frown grows.

“Y’know, Tetsu,” Kei says, “next time if you’ve got some kind of emergency you could just let me know instead of just taking off down the road.”

“Sorry, honey,” Tetsurou says charmingly. “I just really had to pee.”

“Truly charming,” Kei deadpans, sitting down on Kei’s other side. “Every day I’m reminded of why I’m dating you.”

Tobio’s face turns up into a smile. Shouyou says, “Hey, Kei, what kinda stuff do you like?”

“Besides idiots, apparently...” Kei trails off. “I dunno. Normal stuff.”

“Not if you like Tetsurou,” Kenma coughs into his hand.

Kei grins. “This is why I think Kenma’s the only one of your friends with any sense.”

“Hey!” Shouyou, Tobio, and Bokuto, who’s just walked up, voice in unison.

Tooru shrugs. “He’s got a point.”

“Bo, my man, what are your plans for Valentine’s Day?” Tetsurou asks.

“I finally figured out how to work Tinder and I got a date,” Bokuto says proudly. “Uh, if you can call it a date. We were both pretty clear ‘bout what we want.”

“Ooh,” Tetsurou says, high-fiving Bokuto. “Good on ya.”

Tooru frowns, crossing his arms across his chest. “Great. That’s one less on the ‘no date for Valentine’s Day’ train.”

“I’m not on that train,” Kenma mumbles, and when everyone turns to stare at him, he smiles almost imperceptibly. “I have a date with the new Animal Crossing game.”

“You got my hopes up!” Shouyou squeaks, throwing a napkin at Kenma.

“Anyways, Tooru, if you don’t want to be alone on Valentine’s Day, you could always go out with that new guy at the museum,” Tetsurou says, shit-eating grin on his face. “Wakatoshi Ushijima, is it?”

Tooru stares Tetsurou back dead in the eyes. “Over my dead body.”

Shouyou’s eyebrows crease. “Wait, what’s so bad about this guy?”

“He’s the worst,” Tooru complains. “Obnoxious, self-obsessed, boring, thinks he’s better than everyone, constantly telling me I should’ve gone to Yale instead of going to school to play volleyball. Just the worst combination of traits possible.”

“Sounds familiar,” Tobio says. Tooru glares back at him.

“Maybe he just wants the best for you,” Kenma offers. “Thinks highly of you.”

“If that’s how he shows it, he can stick his concern up his ass,” Tooru says, scowling. “I want no part of it.”

“Y’know, sometimes feelings can change!” Shouyou says, staring intently at the ground. “Like you think you hate someone for a long time and then you figure out maybe. Um. Maybe you don’t.”

Dead silence falls over the room as everyone looks from Shouyou to Tobio, who buries his beet red face in his hoodie. Eventually, Tooru says, “Well, as nice as it is to hear my baby brother is making friends, fortunately Ushiwaka and I aren’t anything like you and Tobio.”

“And I thought the nicknames couldn’t get any worse,” Kei says.

“Whatever you say, Suckyshima,” Tooru sings.

Kei frowns. “Creative.”

Tooru looks like he’s about to say something else, but before he can, Tetsurou interrupts, placing his hand on Kei’s shoulder. “We’re gonna head out now,” Tetsurou says hastily. “See you guys later, yeah?”

“Even if you don’t want to!” Bokuto responds, grinning.

“Hell yeah, bro,” Tetsurou says. His eyes meet Kenma’s for just a second as he gets up to leave, but then his mouth turns down just the slightest bit. He turns and walks out the door, Kei in front of him.

Tooru crosses his arms. “I just can’t tell if that boy toy of Tetsu's is kidding or not.”

“I’m not sure I like him,” Shouyou says stubbornly. “He seems kinda mean.”

“He’s definitely not the nicest,” Tobio agrees. “Kenma, what do you think?”

Kenma rubs his chin. “He’s not bad and I can definitely see them as friends, but I’m just… I don’t know about him with Tetsu.”

“Tetsu spends less time with us because of him,” Bokuto says, pouting.

“That’s normal in a relationship, though! Even though it kind of sucks,” Tooru says. “But it seems like Tetsu does act a little differently with us when he’s around. Especially when he’s around…”

Four pairs of eyes immediately flit to Kenma. Kenma shrugs. “I guess I can understand why. Le… you-know-who was always weird about my relationship with Tetsurou too. Said stuff like we were way too close, shouldn’t be touching that much.” Kenma shifts uncomfortably, eyes falling to the ground.

“You guys would be good together, though!” Shouyou says. Everyone’s eyes shoot to Shouyou now, especially Tooru who is frantically motioning the “cut it out” signal with his hand. Shouyou’s eyes widen. “What? It’s true! And you both even like boys.”

“Dumbass,” Tobio says, kicking him under the table they’re both sitting at. “Sometimes you need a filter.”

“He’s right,” Bokuto says, voice sad.

“Kenma…” Tooru says softly.

“It’s fine,” Kenma says, still looking uncomfortable. “But it’s not going to happen. Tetsurou’s happy with Kei.”

An uneasy silence settles over the group.

“New subject!” Tooru chirps. “So Bo has a hookup on Valentine’s Day, but maybe the single ones of us could get together to watch bad movies and eat chocolates and punch a few pillows.”

“That sounds fun!” Shouyou says.

Tobio glances up at Shouyou, an unreadable expression on his face, and then nods. “Yeah.”

Kenma scowls. “I said I have plans.”

“Video games should not come before your amazing, beautiful, hilarious friends!” Tooru says dramatically. “Besides, it’s happening at your place.”

“And I don’t mind letting them in,” Shouyou says.

“Who knew little man could be so evil?” Bokuto mutters in amazement.

“I hate you guys.” Kenma tucks himself further into his hoodie, but the glint in his eyes says he’s not really all that angry. He then turns to Shouyou. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“Oh shit,” Shouyou gasps, looking over to where Ukai is giving him the stink eye from the counter. He gulps. “Guess I’m not getting another break today. See you guys later!”

“Idiot,” Tobio says, all too fondly. Kenma just raises his eyebrow at Tooru, who grins.

“Tobio, what would you say your ideal type of guy is?” Tooru asks.

“H-huh?” Tobio stammers out, his cheeks flaming up. “I mean, I haven’t really - don’t ever think about it, so I don’t know. Why are you asking me this? Where did this come from?”

“Really?” Tooru says. “I would’ve thought you liked, you know, the short type. Bright hair, vibrant personality.”

Frowning, Tobio kicks his step-brother. Kenma just snorts into his hoodie sleeve.

Bokuto frowns. “What am I missin’ here, guys? Come on!”

.

At about five thirty PM on Valentine’s Day, Tetsurou comes barging into Shouyou and Kenma’s apartment without even knocking. Kenma sighs from where he’s sitting on the couch. “You know, one of these times, I’m going to be naked.”

“We used to bathe together,” Tetsurou says. “Some things stopped fazing me a while ago. Anyways, I need your help.”

“Aren’t you meeting Kei in like thirty minutes?”

“Yes! Yes, okay, and I have no idea what to wear to a Valentine’s day. Is this too formal?” Tetsurou spins around, displaying the suit jacket, button up shirt, and dress pants he’s wearing. “What if Kei shows up in like, a hoodie and jeans?”

“Then you’ll look like an idiot,” Kenma says. Tetsurou scowls at him, and he shrugs. “You asked. If you wanted nice, you should’ve asked Shouyou instead. Or Bo.”

“Bo’s napping in preparation for his _thing_ tonight. But you’re right, I wanted honesty.” He sighs. “What do you suggest, then?”

“Do you have nice jeans?”

“Yeah.”

“Black ones?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Ditch the dress pants, wear the black jeans. Unbutton the top few buttons on the shirt too. It’ll make it into a casual-fancy type look.”

Tetsurou breaks out into a grin, collapsing on the couch to pull Kenma close to him. “You’re too damn smart, Kenma. How’d you get so smart?”

“Years of playing weird flash games,” Kenma says, deadpan. He elbows Tetsurou off of him. “Now go try to get that hair in order.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Everything,” Kenma says, ushering Tetsurou out the door and then closing it behind him. As soon as the door shuts, though, Kenma slumps down against the door, his hands sliding into his hair and a stricken expression on his face.

Tetsurou heads back into his own apartment, where Bokuto, whose hair is a mess and eyes are still droopy, is sitting on the couch. He yawns and waves as Tetsurou walks back in. “Almost ready for your big Valentine’s date?”

“Almost,” Tetsurou says, frowning. “Kenma told me to do something with my hair. What can I even do with my hair?”

“Brush it?” Bokuto suggests.

“I already have!” Tetsurou exclaims. “Maybe I should write it off as a lost cause. What about you? You meeting that girl at the bar?”

“Hell yeah,” Bokuto says with a grin. “And she’s not lookin’ for anything serious. Says she just got out of a serious relationship or somethin’. So sounds just like what I’m lookin’ for, y’know?”

“Stay safe,” Tetsurou warns.

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” Bokuto says, flexing his arms so that his well-developed biceps show. “I got my guns right here.”

Tetsurou groans and rolls his eyes. “I meant don’t go overboard on the drinking, you cocky ass.”

Bokuto just beams. “Well, guess I’ll do my best then. By the way, little dude dropped by earlier.”

“Shouyou?” Tetsurou asks, raising an eyebrow.”

“Yeah. He brought some chocolates. Says he does it every year for his friends! Gotta love that little dude.”

“Ooh, chocolate? Suddenly that little dude is my favorite in the group.”

Bokuto throws a pillow at Tetsurou. “You’re such a dick, Tetsu,” he complains. “I’m gonna leave your chocolate under the heat vent tonight.”

“Come help me fix my hair into something presentable and you might regain your position as favorite in the group. Or, like, in a two-way tie for favorite.”

.

Tobio and Tooru show up at the same time outside of Kenma and Shouyou’s apartment. Tobio elbows Tooru out of the way just so he can walk in the doorway first. “Hi, Kenma,” he says to the blonde boy who has already made himself at home on the couch with a bag of chips and his Nintendo Switch. Looking incredibly self-satisfied, Tobio says, “I beat Tooru here.”

“You beat Shouyou here too,” Kenma informs him. “He’s been gone all day, I don’t know where to, but he’s not back yet.”

“I beat Shouyou?” Tobio’s eyes light up.

“You’re way too easy to please,” Tooru says, elbowing his step-brother out of the way. “All anyone has to do is say you beat Shrimpy at something and you’re practically orgasming.”

“Tooru!” Tobio says, his face heating up. “Don’t say shit like that.”

“What, so you draw the line at Tooru talking about orgasms, but you’re totally fine with doing it with Shouyou,” Kenma mumbles.

Tooru cackles, throwing himself onto the couch at Kenma’s side and giving him a high-five. Tobio’s face turns beet red. “Who the hell else did that idiot tell?” Tobio asks, sitting down awkwardly next to Kenma.

“He didn’t tell me. I figured it out,” Kenma says. “And if I hadn’t figured it out from him, I would’ve from you.”

“They’re both oblivious idiots,” Tooru chimes in. “They’re perfect together.”

Tobio scowls. Before he can make a comment, though, the door flings open, causing Tobio to sigh in relief. “Saved by the bell,” Kenma comments.

“Hi, guys,” Shouyou says, his bottom lip trembling and eyes teary.

“Shouyou?” Kenma says, setting his Switch down and standing up off the couch to walk over to his friend. “…did something happen?”

“A lot of stuff happened,” Shouyou says, trembling. “A bunch of dogs died today around the world. Someone’s best friend died. Someone broke their phone. Someone stepped on a whole bunch of bugs. Someone spilled their drink all over their phone.”

“…Shouyou?” Tobio says, tentatively standing up.

“I met up with Yachi,” Shouyou says. “The girl I was gonna marry. And it was so weird! Like, we used to be so close, and now… it was like I didn’t even know her at all.”

“That’s normal after a breakup,” Tooru says in a comforting voice. “Things get all weird. But it’ll get better.”

“She gave me back the ring,” Shouyou says, holding out his hand. Slowly, he opens his fingers to reveal a ring resting in the palm of his hand, a decent-sized diamond on a golden band. “I… I don’t know what to do with it.”

“Well, if she doesn’t want it, I’ll take it,” Tooru inserts. Kenma kicks him, and Tooru glares. “ _What_? It’s a nice ring!”

“Sell it,” Kenma advises. “No offense, but you’re working a nearly minimum wage job, and you could use the money. Plus, you need to get rid of it.”

“Maybe,” Shouyou says morosely. “She said it was a good thing we broke up. She even says she’s met someone new.”

“It was a good thing you broke up,” Kenma says, wrapping a comforting arm around Shouyou. “And she’s your friend now, right? It’s fine that she’s finding someone else. You should be… happy for her.” His teeth are gritted, so the last bit is barely audible.

Tooru chimes in with, “Besides, it’s not like you haven’t found anyone else.”

Tobio immediately throws a balled up napkin at Tooru’s head. Although the napkin isn’t heavy, he puts a lot of force into the throw, enough so that Tooru winces. Tobio then walks over to put a hand on Shouyou’s shoulder and says, “It’ll, uh, it’ll be okay.”

“He’s not so good at comfort,” Tooru says teasingly.

Shouyou doesn’t even bother teasing, though. Instead, he turns towards Tobio and immediately collapses into Tobio’s chest, the tears flowing freely from his eyes. Frantically, Tobio looks down at Shouyou, then looks from Kenma to Tooru with panic in his eyes, gesturing wildly to Shouyou. Tooru sighs and grabs Tobio’s wrists, putting his hands on the other boy’s back.

Without even having to be told, Tobio rubs Shouyou’s back until his sniffles start to subside. “Sorry,” Shouyou croaks, pulling his face out of Tobio’s chest, his cheeks stained red.

“It’s fine,” Tobio says, awkwardly backing away from Shouyou. His cheeks are an even deeper red.

“This is an awful lot of flirting for a _Single’s Night_ ,” Tooru says, frowning. “Now get your asses on the couch for some prime ‘I’m sad and don’t have a date on Valentine’s Day’ time. Or, y’know, we could make this into a double date…”

“I would rather perish,” Kenma says firmly.

“Ooh, that’s a cool word!” Shouyou says, the cheeriness suddenly injected back into his voice. He then says, “I’m going to put this ring away so that I can sell it on Monday!” and bounds into his room.

Tobio, however, still seems to be a little broken. He stands frozen in place, his arms still out as though he’s holding someone, stammering “I - I - he - what?”

“It’s called affection, Tobes,” Tooru says, ruffling his hair. “Look it up!”

Kenma just shakes his head. “Guess I’ll go get the ice cream.”

“Put extra chocolate syrup on mine!” comes a yell from Shouyou’s room. “Ooh, and extra whipped cream! And like five cherries. And sprinkles! D’you have sprinkles?”

“I’ll make yours, dumbass,” Tobio says, a hint of mischief in his tone.

“No! NO WAY!” Shouyou squeals, darting out of his room with fire in his step. “You’re gonna poison it or like, spit in it or something.”

“On second thought, maybe we should just do chocolate bars or something,” Kenma says, rolling his eyes. Tooru just grins as he watches Shouyou try to jump up to steal the bowl from where Tobio’s holding it as high off the ground as possible.

.

“I have a problem,” Bokuto says as he barges back into the apartment later that night.

“It’s early,” Tetsurou says, turning the recliner he’s sitting in around to face Bokuto. “Did you not sleep with her, either? I thought she was exactly what you were looking for.”

“I did already!” Bokuto says. “And she is, Tetsu, she _is._ We spent the whole night doin’ shots and shit. I’ve never seen anyone throw down alcohol like her. Then we went back to her place and, y’know. But then she was like ‘you should probably go, just so there’s no confusion’ or somethin’. So now I’m here! And you know the bad part? I wanted to stay!”

Tetsurou stares back at him, an expression of horror on his face. “You wanted to stay?”

“Yeah, exactly!” Bokuto says. “Like, come on, world! The first woman I kind of want to be with and she’s not even lookin’ for anything serious! This is awful.”

“Maybe you should just stay away from women,” Tetsurou tells him with a sigh. “You never seem to want the same thing they do.”

Bokuto gasps loudly, looking absolutely horrified. “Stay away from _women_? Tetsu, do you even hear yourself right now?”

“Take a break?” Tetsurou suggests.

“I _can’t,”_ Bokuto whines, settling down into the other recliner. “But whatever. How was your night?”

“Good,” Tetsurou says quietly. “It was a good time. Less romantic than I imagined, I guess, but Tsukki’s fun to hang out with.”

“You’re just a hopeless romantic,” Bokuto says teasingly.

“Says the one that wanted to convert a one night stand into a love affair.”

“Hey, no fair! I didn’t wanna take her to a concert.”

Tetsurou sighs deeply. “Bo, you know I mean no offense, but sometimes I wonder how you even got this far in life.”

“So, what? He didn’t bring ya roses? Come perform a concert outside of your front door? Like, Tetsurou, I just don’t know what exactly you were expecting.”

“Y’know, Bo, I don’t know either,” Tetsurou says, leaning back a bit in the recliner so that he can look up at the ceiling. “Maybe I am a hopeless romantic, man. I just thought I’d meet someone and I’d just _know_. And then I’d spend the rest of my life with them.”

“So you don’t see yourself spendin’ the rest of your life with snarky glasses dude?” Bokuto asks curiously.

“I just don’t know him,” Tetsurou says, shrugging. “And I like what I know of him, but I get the feeling he’s gonna be hard to get to know.”

“Maybe you should date someone you already know, then,” Bokuto suggests, a broad grin on his face.

“For the five hundredth time, Bo, we work amazingly as bros, but beyond that -“

“Oh, shut up,” Bokuto says, kicking him. “Think outside the box, bro.”

“Tooru?’’

“Hell no.”

“I’ll think about it,” Tetsurou says. “I’m gonna go get some rest. Good night.”

“Hope you find what you’re looking for, Tetsu.”

.

A knock sounds on the door to Kenma and Shouyou’s apartment. Kenma yawns, glancing up at the clock above the TV that reads 4 AM, and then stands up. He walks over to the door. Standing on his tiptoes, he peers out the peephole, and then, seemingly satisfied, he pulls open the door. “What are you doing up?” he asks.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Tetsurou says, walking into the apartment and sitting down at the table. “Listen, I’m sorry I ditched you today.”

“You didn’t ditch me,” Kenma says, sitting down in the seat across from him, a confused look on his face. “It’s Valentine’s Day, Kuro. You have… well, you have someone you’re seeing. It’s normal to spend Valentine’s Day with them. Did it go all right, at least?”

“Yeah, it was fine. He’s good to hang out with.”

Kenma hums. “Y’know, Kuro, tell me if I’m wrong here, but I always kind of figured when you started dating again it’d be more of a ‘it was a magical day, the day of my dreams’ and less of ‘he’s cool, I guess’.”

“I feel like I’m expecting too much, maybe?” Tetsurou says, running a hand through his hair. “I dunno, Kenma, tell me if I’m wrong here. I mean, I just met the guy a month or so ago. I can’t expect to be passionately in love so soon, right? I have to give him a chance.”

Kenma looks at Tetsurou, biting his lip as though he’s deep in thought. He then tilts his head down so that he’s not making eye contact with Tetsurou, his hair falling in his eyes as he says, “Yeah, maybe it’ll come with time.”

“I thought so!” Tetsurou says, sounding excited. “Listen, I don’t wanna push you to talk about anything you don’t want to talk about, but… how long did it take you to know you were in love with Lev?”

Kenma stares down even more intensely, blinking a few times before saying, “I’m not sure I ever was.”

“…is that why you broke up?”

“No.” Kenma puts his head in his hands.

“Hey, I’m sorry. You don’t have to talk about it if-“

“I want to,” Kenma interrupts. “I should’ve told everyone a long time ago, but… I was scared, I guess. He cheated on me.”

“He what?!” Tetsurou’s expression rapidly changes to that of rage. “Are you fucking kidding me? Give me his address, I’ll go kick his skinny little ass right fucking -“

“Kuro.” Kenma leans closer to his friend, dropping his head onto Tetsurou’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m over it now. And it’s not like I was exactly the best boyfriend anyways.”

“Are you kidding? You’d be the best boyfriend.” Tetsurou lifts his hand up to run his hand over Kenma’s hair. “Smart, funny. Caring, even though you don’t usually show it.”

“Shut up,” Kenma says, his cheeks going pink.

“And cute,” Tetsurou says teasingly.

Kenma looks up at Tetsurou, his eyes shiny, but then he blinks, as if remembering something. Frowning, he says, “I really should be getting to bed,” and pulls away.

“I thought… you usually go to bed around, like, five,” Tetsurou says, a look of confusion in his eyes. “You almost never sleep.”

“I’m feeling a little sick.”

“Want me to make you some soup?” Tetsurou asks, sounding concerned.

“No it’s fine I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kenma says in a single breath, practically pushing him out the door. He watches Tetsurou go through the peephole then sighs and throws himself back down onto the couch. Burying his head in a pillow, he mumbles into the fabric, “Maybe I should just avoid him.”

.

The next day at around six PM, Tetsurou, Kenma, Bokuto, Tooru, and Tobio sit at their normal places in the cafe. Shouyou walks over to them, carefully balancing five drinks on his tray. “Y’know,” Shouyou says happily, “Ukai has been saying I’m doing better these days! Like, this week I’ve only had five customers complain about me instead of fifteen.”

“How the hell did you get fifteen customers to complain about you?” Tobio grunts.

“I dunno!” Shouyou says. “I mean, I did mix up a couple of people’s orders, and I did forget about some people’s orders altogether and just never served them. But those are just small mistakes!”

Tobio actually laughs at that, clear and loud. Everyone turns to stare at him, shocked expressions on their faces, before they join in with the laughter. Shouyou pouts. “Okay, okay, I’m not the best employee. But I’m getting better! You see, this time I totally remembered all of your orders. Uh, Tobio with the latte, Bokuto with the hot chocolate, Kenma with the black coffee, Tooru with the black tea, and Tetsurou with the frappucino.”

They all agree readily, Bokuto saying, “You are doing so much better, little dude!” As soon as he walks away, though, they all quickly exchange drinks until everyone has their proper drink.

“Dumbass,” Tobio mutters, sipping at his tea. “Ukai is way too nice if he hasn’t gotten fired yet.”

“I mean, we did get our drinks!” Bokuto says. “And they’re all made right! He just got a little mixed up on the way.”

Kenma sips at his hot chocolate and then wrinkles up his nose. “You may want to amend that ‘made right’ part.”

Tooru practically chokes on his latte. “Yeah, uh, this tastes more like a mud latte.”

Tetsurou cackles. “Well, at least he’s trying.”

“Yeah,” Kenma says, taking another sip of the hot chocolate. “You know, I don’t think I can drink this.”

“Bathroom?” Tetsurou asks, and both Kenma and Tooru jump up eagerly, concealing their cups inside of their jackets.

Meanwhile, Bokuto and Tobio continue to sip at their drinks. “I don’t see what the big deal is,” Tobio says. “This tastes pretty good.”

Bokuto grins, revealing a whipped cream mustache from his frappuccino. “Yeah, dude. Mine’s delicious!”

"Guess they just have no taste," Tobio says, half-smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go, Chapter 2! Sorry it's not quite as long :') 
> 
> Unfortunately I am quite the Kuroken fiend, but it'll focus more on other relationships too in the future, I promise! And we'll meet Iwaizumi and Akaashi soon enough, but there is quite a bit of friendship with the gang thrown in here too.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! Reading them makes my day so much better, so please keep it up! I love hearing your thoughts. It'll also encourage me to post faster. And, again, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask!


	3. The One Where Master Bokuto Becomes A Teacher

A knock sounding at the door to Bokuto and Tetsurou’s apartment startles Bokuto, who is sitting in the middle of the room, watching a soccer match. He mutters to himself “Tetsurou’s at work, Kenma’s at work, Tobio’s at work, Tooru’s at work… who could this possibly be? If it’s a robber, I’ll just beat ‘em up!” He then proceeds to fling open the door to the apartment without even checking through the peephole to see who it is.

Shouyou stands on the other side, fidgeting nervously. “Hey, Bo.”

“Little dude!” Bokuto cheers, wrapping an arm around his neck and dragging him into the apartment. “What can I do ya for?”

“Uh, well,” Shouyou says, looking a little green. “I have a problem.”

“Need me to beat someone up?” Bokuto says, sounding suddenly protective. “‘Cause I don’t mind doing it! I beat up some dude who was tryin’ to get Kenma to do him in some dirty bathroom stall, and one time someone tried to talk shit ‘bout Tetsu’s hair, sayin’ he doesn’t brush it, which he totally does, so I clocked him right in the face -“

“Okay!” Shouyou exclaims. “That stuff is really, really cool, don’t get me wrong, but that’s not what I’m here for. I, uh… it’s more of a love problem.”

“Is this about Tobio?” Bokuto asks, his eyes bright.

“Tobio?” Shouyou’s nose scrunches up. “What about Tobio?”

“Uh, well, nothin’,” Bokuto says, trying to sound casual. “What’s the problem then?”

“You’re pretty good at picking up girls, right?” When Bokuto nods, Shouyou continues with, “Uh… what about boys?”

“Boys? Hm, well I don’t know much ‘bout that, but I bet it works mostly the same way!”

“Amazing!” Shouyou bounces up and down, the nervousness gone from his small body. “D’you think maybe you could teach me how to get boys then? I just wanna figure out, like, my sexuality and stuff, and like maybe if I went out to a bar I could get to talk to some guys, or, ya know, _more_.”

“Of course, my young disciple! Just call me your Great Teacher.”

“Okay, Great Teacher!” Shouyou cheers. “How about this Friday night?”

“Well, I was gonna stay in and order some pizza, but I guess that can wait ‘till next Friday. Just for my favorite student.”

“Thanks so much, Bo - Grand Teacher!” Shouyou says, bounding over to Bokuto to give him a hug. “See ya Friday night!”

Bokuto just grins. “We’re gonna go find some dudes!”

.

Tetsurou takes a sip of his coffee, then gives a small sigh as he looks to the other side of the room. “Look, not that I’m not totally thrilled that Shrimpy is happy, but the smile he’s been wearing the entire time we’ve been here is starting to get really fucking creepy.”

Kenma snorts, nearly spitting out the hot chocolate he’s once again sipping on. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shouyou denies, the smile still plastered on his face.

“He’s right,” Tobio says. “You do look disturbingly happy.”

“Hey! It’s not disturbing for me to be happy,” Shouyou pouts, balling up a napkin to throw at Tobio. “Now if you were happy, that would be disturbing.”

“One time Tobio smiled at me,” Tooru says, shuddering. “It was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen.” Tetsurou and Kenma frown, seeming to picture it, and then they both shiver.

Tobio scowls. “You guys are the worst.”

Kenma says, “Is it bad that his frown right now really isn’t as scary as his smile?”

“Well, I know why Little Dude’s so happy!” Bokuto says, looking smug. “I mean, at least I think I do. It is because of Friday, right?”

“Yes!” Shouyou chirps, grinning at Bokuto. “I’m so excited! I haven’t done anything like this in a long, long time.”

“Wait, what are you guys doing?” Tetsurou says, looking for Bokuto to Shouyou with a confused look on his face. “Cause if you guys are hooking up, well, I kinda figured you two would be the last to hook up in the friend group.”

“…who did you think would be first?” Kenma asks at the same time Bokuto exclaims, “No, we’re not hooking up!”

“That’s a relief,” Tetsurou says to Bokuto and Shouyou, and then, turning to Kenma, “A man has to have his secrets, you know.”

“I’m not hooking up with Tooru,” Kenma says darkly. And then he continues, seeming to think deeply, “Or Shouyou. Or Tobio. Or Bo. So there goes all your fantasies.”

“Notice who he left off,” Tooru mumbles to Bokuto, who just grins.

“I’d hook up with all of you!” Shouyou says cheerily.

“Wha - please tell me he doesn’t know what that means,” Tetsurou says, eyes wide.

“Dumbass!” Tobio says. “What do you think hooking up means?”

“Uh, meeting up?” Shouyou says. “Y’know, like ‘let’s hook up after class tomorrow and exchange notes!’”

“Thank fuck,” Tetsurou says, dropping his head into his hands. Kenma rolls his eyes.

“I mean, Shrimpy’s already one-fifth of the way to hooking up with all of the group,” Tooru says, beaming. “Who says he didn’t mean it both ways?”

“Anyways,” Tetsurou says before Tooru can get any further. “Back on subject, what exactly are Bo and Shouyou doing?”

“Bo and Shou!” Bokuto says excitedly. “That sounds so badass!”

“What are Bo and Shou doing?” Tetsurou repeats, teeth gritted.

“Wellllll,” Shouyou sings. “I realized that I’m not exactly straight, y’know? So I wanted to explore that a little more! And I’m pretty good at talking to people, but not so much at like, flirting! So I asked Bo to take me out on Friday night to show me how to pick up boys.”

“How to pick up… boys?” Tetsurou repeats, brow creased.

“Did he finally realize?” Tooru asks, face bright. “Congrats, Bo, we’re all so proud of you!”

“Realize what?” Bokuto asks.

“Oh shit,” Tooru says.

“I figure picking up girls can’t be that different from picking up boys!” Shouyou explains.

Tetsurou frowns. “And why wasn’t I invited?”

“You have a boyfriend,” Kenma points out.

“He can go too then,” Tetsurou says quickly. “I’m not missing out on this top tier opportunity to see Shouyou learn to flirt.”

Bokuto glances at Shouyou, who just shrugs. He then nods. “Well, you’re invited too then! You and Tsukki! It’ll be a fun boys night out.”

Tobio scowls. “Are we not boys too?”

“We’re men,” Tooru says, flexing one muscle. Bokuto just stares at him and flexes one arm muscle back at him, making Tooru groan. “Anyway, guess that just leaves Tobio, Kenma, and I this Friday, huh?”

Kenma and Tobio exchange a worried glance. “Kenma, Tobio, and I to do _what_?” Tobio asks.

“Well, my museum is having a benefit, and I promised them I’d bring some friends!” Tooru says, giving the other two a pleading glance. “It’ll be fun! Free food, free drinks, some amazing speakers…”

“Last time I went to one I fell asleep within five minutes,” Tetsurou says.

“Bring me some free drinks,” Bokuto pouts.

Kenma stares at Tooru. “Make me a deal,” he says firmly.

“God, must you always be so difficult?” Tooru says. “Fine, fine, I can deal with difficult boys. Come with me and I’ll pay for a third of the next video game you buy.”

“Half, and you don’t make any inappropriate comments to me the entire night,” Kenma answers.

“Deal,” Tooru says.

“Hey, what do I get?” Tobio says. “I’m being asked too.”

“You get the honor of being my step-brother, which means that by familial obligation you are forced to come with me,” Tooru says, walking over to hook an arm around Tobio’s neck and ruffling his hair, which makes Tobio look even grumpier.

“So we have the boy-meetin’ group and the nerdy museum group!” Bokuto says, grinning. “This is gonna be one eventful Friday.”

“By free drinks, you did mean alcoholic drinks, right?” Kenma asks.

“Yeah,” Tooru replies.

Kenma sighs. “Good.”

.

Shouyou strolls into Tetsurou and Bokuto’s apartment, hands on his hips. Tetsurou laughs so hard he practically falls off of the chair he’s sitting on.

“Shrimpy,” Tetsurou says in between laughs, “what the fuck are you wearing?”

“It’s my new outfit!” Shouyou says, frowning. “Tobio helped me pick it out!”  
  
  


“You realize Tobio doesn’t want you to get boys, right?” Tetsurou points out.

Shouyou stands there for a second, hand on his chin, and then his eyes flash in understanding. “Well, that’s not very nice,” he grumbles.

“Go change!” Tetsurou says, shooing the smaller boy out of his apartment.

Shouyou returns this time in a casual white shirt and dark jeans, a welcome change from the hot pink pantsuit he’d been wearing before. Tetsurou nods in approval. “Much more cool, much less _Legally Blonde._ ”

“Hey, Elle Woods was an admirable role model!” Shouyou protests. “But you think the boys will like this?”

“As an out-of-the-closet gay man, yes, I think they will.”

“Good! Where’s Bo?”

“Still trying to get his hair to stand up,” Tetsurou says. “I swear, that boy uses more hair gel in a week than I’ve used in a lifetime.”

Staring in amazement, Shouyou asks, “Your hair is naturally like that?”

“Back in middle school Kenma figured out it’s because when I sleep I put a pillow on either side of my head and like, squish my head between them,” Tetsurou says. “And it just fit me, so I never really bothered to do anything about it.”

“You’ve known Kenma forever! Even longer than me!"

Tetsurou shrugs. “Seems like it, at least. Life would be weird without him.”

Bokuto emerges from the bathroom, his hair sticking up into its two normal tufts. He practically pounces on Shouyou. “Ready to go, little dude? You’re gonna meet so many hot guys tonight, I just know it.”

“I’m so excited!” Shouyou cheers. “I’m gonna learn to be a flirt.”

Bokuto grabs his wallet off of the counter and stuffs it in his pocket. “Hell yeah you are. Is Tsukki meeting us there?”

“Yeah, should be,” Tetsurou says. “Now let’s go get some guys!”

.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Kenma mutters into the PSP he’s whipped out in the back of the cab.

“You’re a good friend,” Tooru says, rubbing his arm.

“Inappropriate touches count too.”

“I really should’ve made some kind of deal,” Tobio mutters to himself.

“Well, it’s too late, because we’re already here!” Tooru says, climbing over Kenma to get out of the cab first and then striking a pose against the exterior of the building. “Now come on, before Mattsun and Makki try to bully me about getting lost again.”

“You’d have to be really talented for your getting lost talents to apply to the cab driver,” Kenma mumbles.

Ignoring Kenma’s comments, Tooru loops one arm through Kenma’s and the other through Tobio’s. When they both look as though they’re going to protest, Tooru firmly says, “There will be lots of people here! I don’t want you to get lost!” and holds on even tighter. Kenma sighs in defeat and switches off his PSP, storing it in his pocket.

They claim a table near the back at Kenma and Tobio’s insistence. As soon as they sit down, two tall men approach Tooru from behind, matching smirks on their faces. “Tooru, mind if we join you?” Takahiro asks.

“My pleasure,” Tooru says, smiling back at him.

“I see you’re on time for once in your life,” Takahiro teases. “Your friends must be a good influence.”

“Someone has to be,” Kenma says.

Takahiro laughs. “Good man.”

“Makki, Mattsun, this is my pal, Kenma Kozume, and Tobio Kageyama, my little brother,” Tooru introduces. “You remember Takahiro Hanamaki, and this is his boyfriend, Issei Matsukawa.”

“We usually say partner,” Issei interjects. “It sounds more grown-up.”

“Not that we’re really that grown-up,” Takahiro clarifies.

“Moreso than Tooru, at least.”

“That doesn’t take a lot,” Tobio says.

Takahiro and Issei look at each other, then at Tobio, and burst into laughter. “I see we can add more members to the bullying Tooru club,” Takahiro says as he sits down at the table.

Tooru pushes out his bottom lip. “No fair! This is supposed to be my fun night out.”

“You invited us,” Kenma points out. He glances around the room, a look of worry already in his eyes. “Where is this open bar I was promised?”  
  
  


“Allow us,” Takahiro says, lightly grasping Kenma’s arm.

Kenma glances at Tooru as if to make sure it’s okay, and Tooru just nods. “Makki and Mattsun will get you there, but you’d better come back,” he warns. “I’m not spending a night alone with my lovely step-brother.”

Tobio seems just as stricken by the idea. “Please come back,” he hisses pleadingly as Kenma is led off by Takahiro and Issei.

“Now, I’ve got to go find my boss,” Tooru says. “I promised him I would bring people this time because last time you all flaked out on me.”

“We told you that, uh, Bo fell down the stairs and broke his arm in three places.”

“Yeah,” Tooru says, mouth twisted into a frown. “That explains why he jumped up and ran over to hug me with both arms and no cast as soon as I got home from the banquet.”

“You know, for an actor, Bokuto _sucks_ at acting.”

.

“This bar is _huge_!” Shouyou says, looking around the admittedly small-sized bar. There are only around fifty people there, mostly young men, and only a few are on the dance floor. The rest are clustered around an old-fashioned wooden bar.

“Shouyou,” Tetsurou says, “have you ever been to a bar before?”

“Well,” Shouyou says, squirming, “Once, during college. But it was… I mean, we pregamed for it, so I don’t remember most of it. Just a lot of bright colors and dancing!”

“Sounds like most of my college years,” Tetsurou snorts. Kei, standing beside him, just frowns at him.

“Man, Little Dude, you’ve really been missin’ out,” Bokuto says, slipping an arm around Shouyou’s shoulders. “But no problem! You’re still young, happy, in the prime of life! So we’re gonna treat you to the night of a lifetime.”

“Can’t wait,” Kei deadpans. Tetsurou elbows him.

“Okay, first, I gotta know what kind of guy you’re lookin’ for,” Bokuto says. “Hair color, eye color, anything you got.”

“Uh, black hair,” Shouyou says shyly, tucking a strand of red hair behind his ear. “Blue eyes or green or something, a distinctive color. Tall.” Bokuto blinks. Kei chuckles under his breath, and Tetsurou lets out a loud cackle that causes Kei to elbow him back. Shouyou turns red. “What is it? Why is everybody laughing? Did I say something wrong?”

“Nothing! We’ll try to find you a dude that looks just like that,” Bokuto says with a wink. Tetsurou is still laughing, hard enough that his entire face goes red, and even Kei still has a smirk on his face. Bokuto scans the club before pointing at a guy sitting at the bar, talking animatedly to the guy beside him. “What about that guy?”

“He has blonde hair,” Shouyou says. “And brown eyes.”

“Yeah, but he looks friendly!” Bokuto complains. “And I think you need friendly right now, y’know?”

“Then why’d you even ask!” Shouyou asks exasperatedly. “Okay, no, it’s fine! Because you’re the Master! The Dating Master! The Great Teacher! And you know best!”

“Yes, my student,” Bokuto says in response, giving Shouyou a high-five. “Okay, here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna go up to that boy, sit down in the chair on his other side, and when he turns to look at you, you’re gonna look him in the eyes and say, ‘How you doin’?”

“H-how you doing?” Shouyou asks, looking confused. Kei snickers, which makes Shouyou scowl at him.

“No, no,” Bokuto says patiently. “How you _doin_ ’.”

“Okay, okay, I think I got it! How you doin’.”

“That was perfect!” Bokuto says, ruffling his hair. “Okay, now go get ‘em.”

“You really think this is a good idea?” Tetsurou asks, standing at Bokuto’s other side.

“I got faith, bro,” Bokuto says. “He’s a cute kid. He’s got charm.”

However, just two minutes later, Shouyou slinks back to them, a frown on his face. He hangs his head as he says, “The dude he’s talking to is his boyfriend. And he also made sure to let me know that they’re not interested in opening their relationship. I didn’t even ask!”

“Aw, man,” Bokuto says. “Okay, don’t get down! What about that dude at the end of the bar? He looks lonely, like he could use some Shouyou lovin’.”

Shouyou shrugs. “I guess it’s worth a try!” he says, diving back into the crowd.

“Y’know,” Kei says, “usually I’m all for the suffering of other people, but this kind of hurts.”

“You don’t think he can pick up a guy?” Tetsurou asks curiously.

Kei shrugs. “He looks young. Like, to the point most of the guys would be afraid of him because they think he’s jailbait.”

“So we go for someone that looks young too!” Bokuto says.

“Bo… what if they’re actually young?” Tetsurou says.

Bokuto frowns. “Oh, yeah.”

.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Kenma, Issei, and Takahiro return to the table, Kenma’s arms hooked around the much higher necks of Issei and Takahiro. Issei and Takahiro look ashamed, while Tooru looks as though he’s going to explode. “Where have you guys been? My boss already came over here and everything, and the speeches are about to start, and I’ve been stuck here with _Tobio-“_

“Hey,” Tobio says in protest, though he doesn’t really look that offended.

Kenma starts to laugh. “Tooru, Tooru, you’re so funny,” he says in a slightly louder voice than usual. “You guys are so funny.”

Tooru’s eyes narrow as he looks at Kenma, who is practically falling on the ground as Issei and Takahiro attempt to get him into his seat. He practically grows. “What the _hell_ did you two imbeciles give him?”

“Nothing strong,” Issei says.

“Maybe a little bit strong,” Takahiro amends.

“Yeah, maybe a shot or two.”

“Or three.”

“Was it four?”

“You gave him _four straight shots?_ ” Tooru practically yells. “He’s the biggest lightweight I know! Well, actually, Shrimpy might be a bigger lightweight -“

“He definitely is,” Tobio says.

“But anyways! He can barely handle two shots, let alone _four_! How is he supposed to function for the rest of this event? I cannot believe how irresponsible you two are.”

“Sorry, Mom-kawa,” Takahiro and Issei say in unison.

“Do you two have mind-reading powers?” Tobio asks, eyes wide.

“Mom-kawa!” Kenma cuts in again, giggling uncontrollably. “That’s funny! You two are great. Much better than Tooru. More fun to hang out with.”

Tooru’s glare at Issei and Takahiro intensifies. “Takahiro, I hope you know I will be exacting my revenge at work one of these days. Just be prepared.”

“Come on, what’s the harm?” Takahiro says. “He’s having fun!”

“The harm is now Tobio and I are going to have to take care of him all night,” Tooru hisses. “And the like, _three_ times I’ve ever seen Kenma drunk, it was Tetsurou who took care of him. Which, let me tell ya, is a tough job. He gets pretty belligerent when you try to tell him what to do.” The person on the stage clears their throat, indicating a presentation is about to begin, and Tooru tugs on Kenma’s arm. “Sit down fully, Kenma. They’re about to start.”

“No!” Kenma exclaims, crossing his arms. “You don’t tell me what to do, Mom-kawa.”

“Oh my god,” Tooru groans. He puts one hand over Kenma’s mouth to muffle his complaints and giggles and pushes him down into the chair. “Just… stay. Please. For me.”

Kenma just shrugs and pulls out his PSP. “I can’t see the screen!” he gasps loudly.

“Yes you can,” Tooru hisses. The person onstage has begun to talk, a speech about the probability of sustaining life on Mars, so Tooru drops his voice even further as he whispers, “You’ve had 20/20 vision for as long as I’ve known you.”

“Yeah, but…” Kenma trails off, his voice a little quieter now. “My vision’s all blurry. You look like a painting or something.”

“Okay, that settles it,” Tooru says, crossing his arms. “We’re gonna have to leave… after this speech. Whenever there’s a time we can sneak away.”

“You’re gonna leave?” Takahiro says, his eyebrows narrowing.

“It’s better than having Pudding Head here stand up and yell something during one of the speeches!” Tooru says. “And, since you haven’t heard him yell before, believe me. It’s _terrifying_.”

“I can take him,” Tobio offers. “So you don’t have to miss anything.”

Tooru shakes his head. “Trust me, I appreciate it, but this is my fault, so I should at least help a little bit.”

“It’s also my fault,” Issei chimes in cheerily.

“And mine,” Takahiro adds.

“We’re sorry though, Tooru.”

“Very sorry.”

“We didn’t know he was _that_ much of a lightweight.”

“More of a lightweight than you, even.”

“I am _not_ a lightweight,” Tooru protests.

“You got drunk off of two glasses of wine at the staff Christmas party,” Issei reminds him.

“I still think Makki spiked the wine,” Tooru complains.

“Wait, why d’you call them Makki and Mattsun?” Tobio asks. “If their names are Takahiro and Issei.”

“Hana _maki_ and _Matsu_ kawa, idiot,” Tooru says.

“Don’t call me idiot, jackass,” Tobio shoots back.

“Oh, brotherly love,” Takahiro says, fanning himself.

“I lost again,” Kenma says, his bottom lip trembling, volume just a little too high. “I hate this game. And I hate this party.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Tooru says, rubbing Kenma’s back. “We’re gonna get you home in just a few minutes.” He glares at Takahiro and Issei again.

In the middle of the speech, though, a huge man with a serious expression on his face sits down at the table. He says, loud enough to be heard over the speech, “Dr. Oikawa. I’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh god,” Tooru gulps.

“I’ve been mulling it over,” Wakatoshi Ushijima says, “And if you ever wanted to continue your education and go to Yale, I am certain I could put in a good word for you.”

“Ushiwaka, please,” Tooru whines. “They’re in the middle of a speech.”

“Speech is a funny word,” Kenma says, elbowing Tobio, who scowls. “Isn’t it, Tooru, Mama-kawa?”

Wakatoshi turns his attention to Kenma and Tobio, a slight smile on his face. “Dr. Oikawa, your friends are truly charming.”

Tooru hits his head on the table as Takahiro and Issei guffaw. “We have to get out of here.”

.

“Shrimpy’s been over there a while,” Tetsurou whispers to Bokuto. “You think he’s doing okay?”

“Looks like more than okay,” Bokuto whispers back. “Look, that dude’s leaning in…”

“What’s the point in whispering when I can hear every word you say,” Kei chimes in, looking unamused.

“Fair,” Tetsurou says, back at a normal volume. “Anyways, looks like Shrimpy might score tonight.”

“So you’re sure he’s not dating Blueberry Head,” Kei says, crossing his arms.

Tetsurou shrugs. “Not yet.”

“I’m gonna go dance,” Bokuto says, giving them a grin. “This might be a gay bar, but I’m still gonna have a good time, y’know? Grab me when you’re ready to go.”

Bokuto does not get to dance for too long, though, because just a few minutes later, Shouyou surfaces in front of Kei and Testurou, tears running down his face. Tetsurou raises an eyebrow. “Shrimpy, I thought you were with that dude. What happened?”

“I couldn’t do it,” Shouyou says, his chin trembling. “He kissed me and I tried to kiss back, y’know, because he was cute, but then he wanted to make out and stuff and I… I just couldn’t! I don’t know why!”

Kei and Tetsurou exchange a subtle look. Gently, Tetsurou says, “But you and Tobio…”

“Exactly!” Shouyou sobs. “So I can do it with dumbass Tobio, but I can’t do it with anyone else! This isn’t fair! I just…” He chokes. “I hate this. I wanted to… I…”

“I’m gonna go get Bokuto,” Tetsurou says, jumping out of the chair he’s sitting in. He leans in to give Kei a kiss on the cheek and then whispers, “Be back as soon as possible. Promise.”

Kei glances at Shouyou, a clear look of apprehension on his face, and then says, “Uh. It’ll be okay. It’s not like Tobio’s getting dates either.”

Shouyou’s sobs subside slightly. “Y… you think?”

“Of course he’s not,” Kei scoffs. “He looks terrifying. No one would want to hook up with him.”

“You got that right!” Shouyou says, wiping a tear off his cheek. “I’m still beating him!”

“…sure. If that’s what you want to call it.”

After a few seconds of silence, Tetsurou resurfaces, Bokuto at his side. “Okay. Let’s blow this joint.”

“But Tetsurou,” Bokuto whines, “I was dancin’ with some pretty guy!”

“You insist you’re not gay,” Tetsurou says.

“But that doesn’t mean I can’t know a pretty guy when I see one!”

“Next time,” Kei whispers to Tetsurou as they leave the bar, “we are doing something _by ourselves._ ”

.

Tooru knocks again on the door to Shouyou and Kenma’s apartment, muttering a prayer under his breath that Shouyou’s home. After a minute, a disheveled looking Shouyou opens the door, stifling a yawn. “Tooru?” he says.

“Special delivery,” Tooru says, nodding down at Kenma, who is practically passed out against his side. “My stupid museum pals got him royally fucked at the free bar. He was a lot worse, but now I think he’s just tired.”

“I’ll take him to bed,” Shouyou says.

Tetsurou walks up then, as if on cue, his hair even more messy than usual. Immediately, a look of concern flashes over his face. “Is Kenma okay?” he says, practically appearing at Tooru’s side and sliding a hand over his hair.

“He just had a little too much to drink,” Tooru says.

Tetsurou’s expression changes to one of anger as he sneers, “What the _fuck_ did you do.”

“Tetsurou!” Shouyou interrupts, looking terrified. “It’s - it’s not Tooru’s fault! His friends gave him some shots. Tooru’s been taking care of him ever since then!”

“I’ll take care of him,” Tetsurou grits out. “Just…”

“I’ve got him tonight,” Shouyou says, putting his arm around Kenma’s shoulders and glancing up at Tetsurou. “He’s not your responsibility.”

As Shouyou takes Kenma back into the apartment and Tooru bids them farewell, warning Shouyou to give Kenma some aspirin and Gatorade in the morning, Tetsurou leans against the wall, banging his head on it once.

“God,” Tetsurou whispers to himself. “I hate that I want him to be my responsibility.”

He walks back into the apartment, where Bokuto flocks to his side and immediately pulls him in for a hug. When Tetsurou looks up, raising an eyebrow in question, Bokuto simply says, “You look like you needed a hug.”

“I do,” Tetsurou says quietly. “I’m a terrible person.”

“Nah,” Bokuto says easily. “Tetsu, you’re just a person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you all so much for commenting! It makes my day so much better to hear what you guys think of the story! You're all so sweet and I appreciate it more than I can say.
> 
> Secondly, I'm so sorry to all of you who are looking forward to Iwaizumi and Akaashi so much! They WILL be in the story, I promise. But uh, we've still got a little bit! This arc focuses a little more on Kuroken and Kagehina, so apologies for that :')
> 
> Please keep commenting and letting me know your thoughts! I appreciate you all so much.


	4. The One In Which Everyone Goes On Dates

Tetsurou Kuroo waltzes into Karasuno Coffee, his head held high. After flashing Ukai his signature smile and getting the nod in return that indicates Ukai knows exactly what he wants, he struts over to the couch and throws himself down beside Kenma, who just gives him a nudge in greeting.

“Tetsu, you look happy!” Bokuto says. “Did something happen?”

Tooru gasps loudly. “Oh my god, you got laid!”

“Tooru, you never fail to embarrass,” Tetsurou says, rolling his eyes. “But yes, I am happy, thank you for noticing, Bo. And this time, it has nothing to do with my dick.”

“Has it had something to do with your dick before?” Kenma asks, not even looking up from the Switch in his lap.

Tetsurou chokes on the coffee Ukai’s just handed him, a red flush making its way onto his face. “I - what - no! No.”

Bokuto winks at Tetsurou and mouths, “I won’t tell him.” Tetsurou flashes him a thumbs-up in return.

“I saw that,” Kenma says calmly. “Anyways, what’s the news then?”

Shouyou bounces up and down in his chair. “Yeah! I love hearing about people’s good news.”

“You’re about to spill your tea, moron,” Tobio says gruffly.

“Moron?” Tooru says, raising his eyebrows. “Tobio, baby brother, your vocabulary is really improving!”

“Anyways,” Tetsurou cuts in. “I got a raise. And a pretty damn good one if you ask me.”

“That’s awesome!” Shouyou cheers.

“You can treat us all to dinner now,” Kenma says smugly. Tetsurou frowns at him, and he adds, “But, you know, congrats.”

“Good idea, Kenma!” Shouyou says brightly. “We should all go out to dinner in celebration! Maybe this Friday?”

“Sorry, Shrimpy, no can do,” Tetsurou says, stretching out his arms. “I got a hot date this Friday.”

“Is it still a hot date when you’ve been dating for three months?” Tooru wonders aloud.

“He’s still hot and I’m still hot,” Tetsurou says. “That counts.”

“Awww,” Shouyou pouts. “I really wanted to hang out this Friday. Well, can anyone else?”

“Nope,” Tooru says. “We have some group that booked out the planetarium for Friday night, and of course, lucky single man Tooru was assigned to give them the grand tour! So I’m stuck at work all damn night. Be grateful for what ya got, kiddos.”

Bokuto shakes his head. “Sorry, dude. I have rehearsal for this new play I’m in. I don’t have a ton of lines, but I think they added to me into the cast for more eye candy, and I mean, I’m not complainin’. Cash is cash.”

Everyone turns to Kenma next, expecting that he’ll be the one to agree, but Kenma turns his head even further into his game so that no one can see his face. “Can’t.”

Tetsurou exchanges a confused look with Shouyou, then asks, “D’you have to work late?”

“Nope,” Kenma says.

“You have plans with other friends?” Bokuto yelps. “Kenma, I expect this kind of betrayal out of like, Tooru -“

“Hey!” Tooru protests.

“But you were always so laurel!”

“Loyal,” Tetsurou corrects, leaning over to pat Bokuto’s shoulder.

“It’s not that,” Kenma says, his cheeks heating up as he continues to stare down at his face.

Tobio cuts in. “He has a date.”

“How do you know?” Tetsurou asks, sounding betrayed.

“That’s how us awkward people act when we get a date,” Tobio says, shrugging.

“With who? Oh my god, Kenma, _details_ ,” Tooru practically sings. “Who, what, where?”

“This guy named Chikara from work,” Kenma says. “It’s really not a big deal. He asked me out and I figured I wasn’t doing anything Friday night, so I might as well.”

“Your first date after tall Satan!” Tooru exclaims.

“Lev’s happy now,” Kenma says quietly. “I’m not mad at him. But he is kind of tall Satan."

Tetsurou just stares at Kenma, an unreadable expression on his face. When Kenma looks at him quizzically, Tetsurou just shakes his head and forces a fake-looking smile. “Well, that ought to be fun,” he says. “Both of us on a date. But not with each other, uh, of course!”

Everyone just stares at Tetsurou, then, Shouyou, clearly deciding to relieve him of the awkwardness, turns to Tobio. “Guess that just leaves you, huh?”

Tobio shrugs. “Well, I’m free.”

“Cool!” Shouyou says, beaming. “We can do something then. Watch a movie, eat popcorn, maybe play some games…”

“Netflix and chill,” Tetsurou interjects.

“What happened to your undying hatred?” Tooru asks.

“I remember once when Shouyou came over to Kenma’s back in high school and yelled about how Tobio was his ‘biggest rival’ and he was determined to spend the rest of his life defeating him,” Tetsurou says, a hand on his chin.

“I seem to recall Shouyou saying Tobio had the worst personality of anyone he’d ever met,” Tooru says thoughtfully.

“Shut up!” Shouyou squeaks as Tobio looks over at him, a confused expression on his face. “People change, okay! And I _am_ going to defeat Tobio. In Mario Kart Friday night.”

“Dumbass, you wish,” Tobio says, frowning.

“Shouyou, last time we played Mario Kart, you spent half of the race going the wrong way,” Kenma says.

“That’s not fair!” Shouyou says as the rest of the group laughs. “The game is unclear!”

“Even Bokuto knows better than that,” Tetsurou says.

“Yeah, but I still don’t know how not to fall off the map,” Bokuto whines.

“So Bo and I are the only ones without dates this Friday, huh,” Tooru says despairingly. “Life is so unfair.”

“Dates?” Shouyou and Tobio both say in unison, their faces turning as red as a tomato.

“Call it what you want,” Tooru says with a wave of his hand. “But I was young once too. I remember how it was.”

“Oh yes, you’ve changed so much in the past two years,” Tobio says sarcastically.

.

“Okay, I’m going out now,” Kenma says, running a hand through his hair once more. “If you must do anything with Tobio, keep it in your room.”

“It’s not a date!” Shouyou says, his voice going up an octave again. “Why doesn’t anyone believe me?” He glances up, taking in Kenma’s appearance, and then says, “You look nice, though.”

Kenma glances down at his nice red sweater and dark jeans, looking sheepish. “I… thanks. This is the first date I’ve had in a while, so I wanted to look nice.”

“He won’t be able to take his eyes off of you!” Shouyou promises. “And you’re gonna totally woo him with your like, charm and stuff!”

“You think?”

“I know so!” Shouyou crows. “You’re one of the coolest guys I know! And the only one I know who wouldn’t yell at me even after I clogged up the sink seven times!”

Kenma just shakes his head, a hint of an amused smile making its way onto his face. “Yeah. I only yelled in my head.”

“And didn’t yell at me after I accidentally dropped his toothbrush in the toilet!”

“Wait,” Kenma says. “I didn’t know about that.”

“Well, uh… you’re not yelling now! So that makes you even cooler! You’re one of the nicest people I know!”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere,” Kenma grumbles. “Or it won’t next time, at least.”

Shouyou practically tackles Kenma in a hug, laughing. Kenma sighs in faux annoyance but hugs him back lightly. Once Shouyou pulls back, he pats Kenma on the shoulder and says, “Go knock ‘em dead!”

Kenma looks meaningfully at the form-fitting orange shirt and clean jeans Shouyou has selected and raises an eyebrow. “You too.”

“Shut up!” Shouyou says, practically pushing him out of the apartment. He settles himself on the couch, whispering, “Not a date, not a date, not a date,” to himself until he hears a knock on the door and Tobio walks in.

  
“What were you saying?” Tobio asks, sounding confused.

“Uh, nothing!” Shouyou says quickly. “Just trying to find a movie to watch! Uh, what kind of movies do you like?”

Tobio stands quietly for a second before he says, “Think Netflix has any volleyball movies?”

Shouyou grins. “You really know the way to a man’s heart.”

.

“So like I was telling you, this has been like my favorite restaurant for years,” Chikara says as the cab slows to a stop. “They have the best chicken parmesan of anywhere I’ve ever been to. And the breadsticks are amazing too. Just all-around a fantastic place.”

Kenma looks out at the restaurant and a stricken expression flashes onto his face. Blinking rapidly, he says, “Yeah. I know.”

“Oh, you’ve been here before?” Chikara asks casually. “That’s cool! I guess you won’t be needing my recommendations then.”

“I… my best friend loves this place,” Kenma says, glancing up at the restaurant. “And I mean, I do too. This is a good choice."

  
“Glad you approve,” Chikara says, offering Kenma his arm as they get out of the cab. Kenma looks somewhat uneasy still, but takes Chikara’s arm as they walk in and Chikara says, “Ennoshita, party of two.”

“Little fancy for a developer’s budget,” Kenma says.

  
  
“What, are we supposed to subsist on only Mountain Dew and Doritos?” Chikara laughs. “You’ve gotta treat yourself sometimes. And this, to me, is worth it.”

Kenma nods as the waiter leads them to their table. “Fair enough.” Both of them sit down and Kenma takes a sip of the water on the table, but his eyes fall on something straight to his right. He nearly chokes on the water he’s drinking and coughs a few times, trying to get his breath back.

Quickly, Chikara gets out of his chair and goes to pat Kenma on the back with some force. “Is everything okay?” he asks, his brow creased.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Kenma says once he gets his breath back. “I just… thought I saw something, but I’m probably just crazy.”

Not a minute later, though, Tetsurou approaches the table, Kei by his side, and grins at Kenma. “Oh, shit, what a coincidence,” Tetsurou says loudly, putting his hand on Kenma’s shoulder. Kei gives him a look and Tetsurou takes it off, while Chikara just continues to look confused.

“Hi, Kuro,” Kenma says, a frown on his face. “Should’ve figured you’d come here. Anyways. This is my, uh, my coworker and, um, date, Chikara Ennoshita. Chikara, this is my best friend, Tetsurou Kuroo, and his boyfriend, Kei Tsukishima.”

“A pleasure, really,” Tetsurou says, leering at Chikara. “What do you say we make this a double date?”

Kenma’s face goes from his usual neutral expression to one of slightly angry shock in the course of two seconds. Scrunching up his nose a little bit, he mouths “No way, not on the first date!” to Tetsurou, but Tetsurou just ignores him. Chikara glances around a bit warily, but then just gives a friendly smile. “Sure, the more the merrier, I guess.”

Tetsurou rags the two-person table beside Kenma and Chikara’s over to beside their table. Kei doesn’t look entirely pleased either, judging by the expression on his face, but he drops down into the seat beside Chikara anyways as Tetsurou plops down next to Kenma. He says, “Well, I’ve been Kenma’s best friend since he was six, so I can tell you all you want to know.”

Kenma mouths “sorry” to Kei, who just shrugs, looking defeated.

“Uh,” Chikara says, laughing nervously. “I mean, I imagine Kenma’s always been this smart, right?”

“Yep,” Tetsurou says, popping the ‘p’. “He’s always been the strategist. If I ever need honest advice, he’s the first person I come to.”

“That’s good,” Chikara says. “He’s really a reliable guy.”

“Can we just order already?” Kei grumbles. “I’ve been hungry all day.”

“Yeah, food sounds great,” Kenma says. “Kei, you should flag down a waiter.”

“He’s always been so into video games too,” Tetsurou continues, undeterred. “The first time I ever met him, he managed to rope me into playing video games with him. And he’s always been so good at them, too. In all the years I’ve known him, I haven’t beat him at a game once.”

Kenma groans, dropping his head onto the table. Kei just scowls at Tetsurou. And Chikara laughs awkwardly, looking somewhere in between the three. “Well, it’s always so nice to see friends,” he says in a way that sounds half-sarcastic.

Kei sighs. “So, who’s excited about the new Avengers movie?”

.

“You didn’t tell me this movie was about me!” Shouyou squeals, grabbing onto Tobio’s arm. “See, he joined the girls’ volleyball team because there wasn’t a boys’ one! That’s what I did in middle school, ‘cause I _had_ to play volleyball!”

“Yeah, I remember,” Tobio says. “Except then you managed to make one with two of your middle school friends and some random sixth graders, and you played against my school.”

“It was _no fair!_ ” Shouyou cries. “None of us even knew how to play volleyball. But Tobio, I knew right there and then that I had to defeat you, and I was gonna defeat you some day.”

“Neither of us play volleyball on teams now, dumbass,” Tobio tells him. “How are you gonna defeat me now?”

Shouyou turns to look at Tobio, a hungry glint in his eyes. “There are multiple ways to win, you know.”

Tobio doesn’t say anything as Shouyou leans towards him, pressing his lips insistently against Tobio’s. For a minute, Tobio leans into it, pressing himself against the smaller boy. Then, as if coming to his senses, he gently pushes Shouyou away and pulls back. Frowning, he says, “We can’t do this.”

“Why not?” Shouyou complains. “Because Tooru and Kenma say we shouldn’t? If I listened to everything Kenma said, I’d have a super boring life! Probably a much safer, much easier life too, but ya know!”

“No,” Tobio says. “Like I care about what _Tooru_ says. It’s because… because…”

“Because?” Shouyou prompts.

“Because I don’t want another one night stand!” Tobio blurts out.

“You… what?” Shouyou asks, looking as though he’s about to laugh.

“I don’t do one night stands,” Tobio repeats, his cheeks very red, staring down at his lap. “Last time was the only time I’ve ever done anything like that, okay? And I can’t do it again. I’ll start… start developing…”

“I’m not asking for that, stupid!”

Tobio glances up then, looking confused. “Then what, dumbass? I can’t read your mind. You k-kissed me and said you wanted to win and….”

“I mean, I do want that,” Shouyou says defiantly, chewing on his own lip. “But… that’s not all I want. I mean, this whole time… the past few months… we’re not the same people we were in high school. And that’s a good thing! Because I think now we can, like, _you know_!”

  
“I don’t know!” Tobio exclaims in response.

“How am I the dumbass here?!”

“You’re speaking in code, I swear.”

“I’m saying maybe I hated you in high school, but I don’t anymore!” Shouyou squeaks. “Not even a little bit, actually! And I’m thinking maybe I want to try…”

  
“To try what?”

“Dating!” Shouyou says, his whole face going red. He buries his face in Tobio’s shoulder, which just makes Tobio go even redder.

“Y-you want to date me?” Tobio stammers.

“Only if you want to!”

“What if I do?”

“Then,” Shouyou says, staring at Tobio. “Then…” he says again, leaning in towards Tobio again and kissing him lightly before pulling back again. Tobio’s lips curl up into a smile and he kisses Shouyou again, then wraps his arm tightly around Shouyou’s shoulders.

“Now, let’s watch this stupid movie,” Tobio says, taking the remote to unpause the movie. “We gotta find out if he meets some asshole at his middle school game that’s a million times better at volleyball than him.”

“What?” Shouyou says, slapping Tobio’s arm as Tobio laughs quietly. “You wish!”

After a few more minutes of watching, Shouyou’s head resting on Tobio’s shoulder, Shouyou asks, “So you’re my boyfriend now?”

“Maybe,” Tobio says. “Only if you’re my boyfriend too.”

“Yeah,” Shouyou says, his cheeks just a little pink now. Tobio lightly kisses the top of his head as they turn back to the movie, content silence falling over them.

.

Once Bokuto gets out of rehearsal, someone practically jumps on him. He yells “Help! I’m being mugged!” as loud as he can in an attempt to get someone to come to his rescue, then realizes he’s pretty big and strong, so maybe he can take them. He wraps his arms around the intruder’s body roughly and is about to throw them to the ground when the intruder yells, “Bo! It’s me, Tooru, please don’t kill me, I have so much life left to live, oh god, I didn’t even get to say goodbye to my fish….”

Chuckling, Bokuto lowers Tooru back to the ground and wipes his brow, then says, “What the hell, Tooru? I _seriously_ thought you were a mugger! I was gonna wipe the floor with you!”

“I got lonely,” Tooru pouts. “Shouyou and Tobes have their date, which is apparently not a date so I could crash it now that I’m off work, but I won’t because I’m _nice._ And Kenma and Tetsurou are on their dates, and I don’t have a date because Hajime Iwaizumi refuses to show up and sweep me off my feet! So I figured you and I could go on a date.”

“Oh, cool!” Bokuto cheers, and then frowns. “But I’m straight.”

“Yeah, that’s what you think,” Tooru says quickly. “But it doesn’t matter, ‘cause this isn’t a real date. Just a friend date.”

“Oh, awesome! Can we get ice cream?”

“Ice cream?”

“I’ve been cravin’ ice cream all night, but none of the stage crew would get me any! Kept sayin’ I couldn’t rehearse with ice cream in my mouth.”

Tooru laughs. “Sure, we can go get ice cream then. I’ll even buy it… on one condition.”

Bokuto sighs, knowing what’s coming. “…what?”

“You carry me on your back to the ice cream shop,” Tooru says.

Bokuto frowns in confusion. “You want a piggy back ride?”

“I’ve had a hard day,” Tooru complains. “And my ex-boyfriend used to do it all the time when I was tired, and you’re strong and have nice muscles, so I just thought..”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll do it!” Bokuto grins. “Anything for free ice cream.”

Tooru grins back as he climbs onto Bokuto’s back and says, “I knew we were friends for a reason, Bo. Besides the fact that Tetsurou couldn’t live if we weren’t friends.”

“Yeah, and ‘cause we both kept showin’ up at Kenma’s apartment. Poor little guy.”

“I’m shocked he hasn’t locked us out yet. He must secretly adore us.”

“Or, y’know, he not-so-secretly loves Tetsu and eventually that turned into love for us too.”

Tooru laughs. “Can’t believe Tetsu hasn’t caught on yet. Even when Kenma and Lev were a thing, Kenma would like, constantly stare at Tetsu with these big heart eyes.”

“Right?” Bokuto says. “Just like Tobio and his big boner for Little Dude.”

Tooru snorts. “Ten bucks those two will figure it out before Tetsu.”

“Twenty.”

“You’re on.” Tooru rests his head on Bokuto’s shoulder as Bokuto continues walking. “Y’know, everyone in this friend group is a dumbass about love except for me. Just another reason I am the ultimate specimen of the group.”

“Ew, Tooru, I don’t need to hear about your specimen.”

“Bo…”

“And how am I a dumbass about love?! This is lies and candors!”

“Slander, you mean?”

“Whatever!”

“You’ll get there one day, Bo.”

.

Kenma shoves a few bills out of his wallet onto the table and scowls heavily at Tetsrou. “Well, after that lovely dinner, Chikara and I will be on our way.”

“Well, I thought it was fun,” Tetsurou mumbles under his breath as Kenma drags Chikara away.

“You’re the only one,” Kei says through clenched teeth.

“Wait, you didn’t have a good time?” Tetsurou says, turning around to look Kei fully in the eyes.

Kei sighs. “Look, I don’t mind hanging out with other people sometimes, and you know I like Kenma. But I was looking forward to tonight being just the two of us. And that was Kenma’s first date with that guy. I don’t know why you’d want to ruin that.”

“I don’t see how I ruined it exactly.”

“Tetsu, you told him about the time Kenma pissed the bed when he slept over at your house.”

“It’s not that embarrassing of a story,” Tetsurou says defensively. “It happens to everybody!” Kei just stares at him, a hard stare, and he sighs. “Okay, you’re right. You’re right! I don’t know what got into me. I just saw him with that guy and I got scared. After what happened with Lev…”

“Lev?” Kei asks.

“Kenma’s ex. Apparently he cheated on him. I don’t want him to get hurt again.”

“You can’t protect everyone from shit like that,” Key says bluntly. “Especially not grown-ass adults. And ruining Kenma’s dates isn’t going to help a thing. It’s just gonna make him pissed at you, and I get the feeling that’s not what you want.”

“No,” Tetsurou groans, burying his head in his arms. “Not at all.”

Kei sighs. “Just go home, okay? Get your shit together and then go apologize to Kenma.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Tetsurou promises. “Next time, a fancy restaurant, just you and me. If anyone tries to join, I’ll kick their ass. And if I try to let anyone join, kick my ass.”

In the cab, Kenma grits out, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Chikara says, laughing. “Really. I mean, I _did_ learn a lot about you. Just not the, uh, normal kind of first date stuff, I guess?” He grins, then looks at Kenma, his expression suddenly turning more serious. “But I just... I don’t want to get in the way, okay?”

“There’s nothing to get in the way of,” Kenma says. “Tetsurou’s just an ass.”

“An ass that you’re in love with,” Chikara says quietly.

“I don’t…” Kenma trails off, sighing. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m no good at bullshit. But he’s got someone, so it doesn’t even matter.”

“He loves you too, you know.”

“He’s sure got a funny way of showing it.” Kenma frowns, then says, “I’m sorry, by the way. I do like you, but...”

“It’s hard to like someone when you’re in love with someone else, huh?”

“A little.” Kenma sighs, then smiles. “Thanks for tonight. And sorry again.”

“I’ll see ya at work,” Chikara says cheerily, smiling as the cab drives off with Kenma in it.

.

Kenma storms into his apartment, only to find Shouyou and Tobio connected at the lips. He startles as the two of them immediately break apart, flushed and breathing heavy. Shouyou says, “Kenma! You got home earlier than I thought you would!”

“Yeah, well, date was a failure,” Kenma says. “But what’s going on with, uh… this?”

“Well, Kenma,” Shouyou says in a sing-song tone, “meet my boyfriend, Tobio Kageyama!”

“Dumbass,” Tobio grunts. “That only works if they haven’t met you before.”

“Oh, yeah. Well, then… Tobio is my boyfriend now!”

Kenma’s eyebrows shoot up to his forehead. “Seriously?”

“Seriously seriously,” Shouyou chirps.

“Somehow this idiot grew on me,” Tobio says fondly.

  
  
“Hey!” Shouyou squeaks. “If we’re dating, you can’t call me names all the time.”

“It’s how he shows affection,” Kenma says dryly, settling down at the table. “I’m really happy for you two, though. You’re perfect together.”

Both of them immediately go beet red. Then, Shouyou says meekly, “Does this mean we’re the best couple you know?”

Kenma sits for a second, as if thinking, and then says, “Sure.”

“See, we won!” Shouyou says, grabbing Tobio’s hand in excitement. “There are so many ways to win!”

“But you didn’t beat me,” Tobio points out.

“Hm, that’s true,” Shouyou says. He then leans in and pecks Tobio’s lips. When Tobio splutters and turns an even darker shade of red, Shouyou grins in satisfaction. “I win.”

“So gross,” Kenma says fondly, shaking his head. “Anyways, I’ve got people to yell at. Be back in a minute.”

“Yell at?” Shouyou says, sounding shocked. “Kenma, I haven’t heard you yell since Tetsu got in a fight back in high school for your honor and got his face pummeled in all disgusting-like!”

“Yeah, well, it’s always Tetsurou,” Kenma says.

“What happened?” Shouyou asks eagerly. Tobio turns around to look at him too, eyes wide.

Kenma sighs. “Tetsurou and Kei showed up at the same restaurant I was at on my date. Tetsurou then insisted on crashing my date and telling a hundred stupid stories about me when I was younger. Now Chikara doesn’t want anything to do with me like, you know, like that.”

“Because Tetsu was being an asshole?” Tobio asks, confused.

“Well,” Kenma says. “There also might have been another reason. But still, Chikara wouldn’t have figured out the other reason had Tetsurou minded his own business.”

“Hell yeah, Kenma!” Shouyou yells. “Go yell!”

“Keep it down or Tetsurou’s gonna hear you before Kenma even gets there,” Tobio scolds lightly.

Kenma just sighs and bids them goodbye, heading across the hall and giving a sharp knock on the door. After just a minute, Tetsurou opens it, his eyes wide.

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” Kenma hisses before Tetsurou can even say anything, fury raging in his eyes. “I cannot believe you.”

Kuroo leans towards him the slightest bit, his eyes wide and pleading. “Kenma, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t… I’m so stupid.”

“Well, at least you know that,” Kenma retorts, arms crossed. “What was going through your head? You have your own boyfriend, so why do you want me to be lonely?”

“I don’t!”

“Then _why_?” Kenma asks, his voice breaking. “Why? I would never, ever do something like that to you.”

“I’m sorry,” Tetsurou chokes out. “I’m really sorry. I just… God, Kenma, I don’t want you to get hurt again. And I freaked out and acted like a complete idiot, which you know I’m prone to do. And I’m really, really fucking sorry. I’ll call up Chikara if you want and tell him that I’m an idiot and he’d be so, so lucky to have you. I’ll do whatever you want, Kenma, just… don’t hate me. Please. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Kenma sighs and steps closer to Kuroo, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist and burying his face into Kuroo’s chest. Immediately, Kuroo melts into him, holding him close and hiding his face in Kenma’s hair. He asks, “So you’re not mad?” into Kenma’s hair, his voice still shaking.

“Oh, I’m still mad,” Kenma mumbles back. “You’re gonna make it up to me. Tomorrow night, all night Smash marathon.”

“You’re on,” Tetsurou says, beaming down at him. “I have a date with Kei at 6, but should be back by 10. I’ll bring Monster and Doritos and Mountain Dew.”

Kenma chuckles into his chest. “You’re such a cliché.”

“And you’re bad at staying angry,” Tetsurou says. “But please, for my sake, never change that.”

Kenma nods and goes to sit down on the couch, Tetsurou following and leaning his head on Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma asks, “Where’s Bo?”

“You know, I actually don’t know,” Tetsurou says, checking his phone. “He should’ve been back from rehearsal an hour and a half ago.”

“He could fight off an attacker, right?” Kenma asks warily.

Before they can worry too much, though, the door bursts open and Bokuto strolls in, Tooru still on his back, both of them laughing. Tetsurou and Kenma exchange a glance. “Uh… is Tooru okay?”

Tooru hops off Bokuto’s back, beaming. “I’m just fine! I like being carried; what’s wrong with that?”

“Uh… nothing, I guess,” Tetsurou says. “As long as it’s safe and consensual.”

“Anyways, not to detract from this manly display of bonding,” Kenma says, “but dumb and dumber across the hall have something to tell everyone.”

“WHAT?” Bokuto hollers, darting across the hall immediately. More warily, Tetsurou and Tooru follow, and Kenma goes last, shutting the door behind them. They hear Bokuto scream before they even get into the room, and everyone else walks in to find Tobio and Shouyou blushing again and staring down at the ground and Bokuto looking completely shell-shocked. “Oh my god,” he says. “Shouyou and Tobio - Tobio and Shouyou.”

“Uh, well, this wasn’t really how we wanted to tell everybody!” Shouyou says. “But Tobio and I are dating now.”

“My little brother! I can't believe this!” Tooru exclaims melodramatically. “Shrimpy, you better take good care of him or I’ll kick your ass.”

“I’ll do my best!” Shouyou promises.

“Even simpletons can find love,” Tetsurou fake-cries. Kenma kicks him, and he frowns and continues with, “I’m happy for you! Really!”

“So cute,” Bokuto wails. “I’m so happy for my friends.”

“Thanks, everyone,” Tobio says awkwardly.

“Well,” Shouyou says happily, “since we’re all here, why not all watch a movie together?”

“Sure,” everyone says, looking at each other. They all settle into the couch, Shouyou leaning into Tobio’s side, and Shouyou starts up some weird football movie.

“…do you even like football?” Kenma asks curiously.

“No,” Shouyou pouts. “But I ran out of volleyball movies.”

“Idiot,” Tobio says, swiping at his head, and everyone else laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! Dumb and Dumber were able to get their shit together before anyone else. Who would've thought? (Also, Kuroo's somehow the dumbest of them all.)  
> I'll also have you know I'm currently writing the entrance of one of the two characters everyone's been waiting for, so you won't be waiting too much longer! Thank you all for reading and for leaving your comments. They always make my day so much better. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please keep up the comments and kudos :)


	5. The One Where Tooru Is A Third Wheel

Shouyou collapses down on the couch, putting his head in his hands. Raising an eyebrow, Bokuto turns to look at him. “What’s wrong, Little Dude? You don’t usually look so down. Did somethin’ happen?”

“I thought I worked more than this the past two weeks,” Shouyou says sadly. “But look!” He thrusts a check out in front of him, chewing on his bottom lip in distress.

“Oh shit,” Tetsurou says. “I think I made more than that mowing lawns in middle school.”

“We live in the city,” Kenma reminds him. “Whose lawns did you mow?”

“Patches of grass in front of apartment complexes totally count!” Tetsurou protests. Kenma just stares at him blankly.

“That sucks,” Tobio says eloquently.

Shouyou frowns at him. “Tobio!”

“You’re his boyfriend!” Bokuto jumps in. “You gotta be there with, like, the mortal support and stuff.”

“Can’t teach an old dog new tricks,” Tooru says, smirking. “Anyways, to make up for my baby brother’s ineptitude at romance, I’m here to tell you that Tobio and I will officially be taking you out Saturday. Tobio will pay for you, of course, just like a good boyfriend should. It’ll be a Cheer Shorty Up night.”

“Hey!” Tobio says, looking as though he’s going to protest, but then he stops to think for a second and says, “Well, I guess that’s fine. Besides… wait, Tooru, why are _you_ going?”

“Because I dislike being excluded from things,” Tooru says, shrugging. “Besides, why not hang out with my baby brother who I adore so much?”

“That means I get Kenma and Tetsu this time!” Bokuto says cheerily.

Kenma lifts an eyebrow. “Do I want to know what you _get_ us for?”

“I need your help!” Bokuto says in a desperate tone of voice. “Y’see, I’ve got this audition comin’ up and I have to like, pretend to be desperately in love! It’s for a pretty big part too and I could really, really use this job, so I just need your guys’ help with my monologue and stuff.”

Kenma and Tetsurou exchange a glance. “Why do you want us?” Kenma asks carefully.

“Well, Tetsurou’s in a relationship, and I just know you know a lot ‘bout love,” Bokuto says.

“Why would I know a lot about love?”

“You two are the only ones available on Saturday now!” Bokuto cries out. “I’ll take what I can get.”

Tooru grins. “Good luck,” he offers sincerely. “Well, I guess Tetsurou, Kenma, and I will all be teaching about love this Saturday, huh?”

“I don’t need lessons from _you,”_ Tobio spits out, scowling. Shouyou rubs his shoulder sympathetically.

“I’ll take your lessons!” Shouyou says after, though. “I like hearing about love!”

Tooru blinks, then smiles. “I always knew you’d fit right into the family,” he says.

“Maybe before you teach him about love, someone should teach him about budgeting,” Tetsurou points out. “Perhaps someone who works with budgets on a daily basis…”

Shouyou tilts his head. “Someone in this friend group does that? That’s so cool!”

“Doesn’t Tobio work with numbers or somethin’? Maybe him.”

Tetsurou groans and buries his face in his hands. “Why do I even bother.”

“Don’t worry, Tetsurou,” Kenma says in a deadpan tone. “I know Kevin and Bart down at the office really appreciate you.”

“I’ll have you know I finally got Kevin to stop asking me out. It took Kei FaceTiming me and me practically shoving my phone in Kevin’s face and Kei threatening to kick his ass to do it, though.”

“I’d like to see that,” Tooru muses. “Tall, skinny Kei versus the weird smelly guy from Tetsu’s office.”

“Pervert,” Tobio coughs.

“I’ll take what I can get,” Tooru says, sighing longingly. “You’re not single anymore. You can’t understand. Catfight of a lifetime.”

“No, you’re just weird,” Kenma says.

“Sometimes it seems like the whole world is against me.”

“Should I pick up some more shifts?” Shouyou asks abruptly. “D’you think that would help?”

“It might help if you stopped spending $50 a month on slime,” Kenma says softly.

“Slime?” Tetsurou repeats.

“It’s fun to play with!” Shouyou squeaks, his cheeks going red. “And there are so many pretty colors! And the sparkly ones are super cool!”

“Don’t worry,” Tobio says, kissing the top of Shouyou’s head. “I’ll buy you all the slime you want.”

“That was smooth,” Tetsurou says. “Tooru, maybe you should be taking love notes from your little brother.”

“You just haven’t seen me flirt,” Tooru responds, crossing his arms defiantly.

Innocently, Bokuto says, “But last time you saw a cute boy at the grocery store you dropped your entire basket on the floor and then he helped you pick it up and you said, ‘Thanks for helpin’, my name is Tokawa Oiru.’”

Tetsurou immediately breaks out into loud, raucous laughter, followed closely by the rest of the group. Tobio whips out his phone and starts typing quickly. Tooru scowls. “Do _not_ put that into your Tooru blackmail folder.”

“Too late,” Tobio says.

“Tetsu’s just as bad,” Tooru protests. “Back when he worked at Subway, he squirted some girl he thought was pretty with mustard.”

“I got distracted by her eyes,” Tetsurou bemoans.

“Oh yeah?” Tooru says, smirking. “What color?”

“Golden,” Tetsurou mumbles.

“What was that?” Bokuto asks. “Couldn’t hear ya.”

“Nothing,” Tetsurou says quickly. “Gotta go to the bathroom.”

Kenma’s eyes follow him, a look of confusion on his face. Shouyou shrugs. “When you gotta go, you gotta go.”

“Except for those of us who refuse to go alone because they’re scared of bathrooms,” Tobio says.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to tell stuff like that anymore!” Shouyou says, elbowing him. “Besides, bathrooms are scary! One time when we were playing against this big high school I met their star player in the bathroom, and he was like eight feet tall -“

“Six foot four,” Tobio interrupts.

“And then like, ten other eight foot tall guys showed up and surrounded me! I thought I was going to _die._ ”

“Three other guys,” Tobio clarifies. “One of them was Tooru.”

“I’m honored you think so _big_ of me,” Tooru says, beaming. Everyone groans, even Bokuto, and Tooru sighs. “Can’t win ‘em all.”

Kenma pulls out his phone, typing something rapidly into the search bar, and Tetsurou laughs as he returns from the bathroom and scans it over Kenma’s shoulder. “Nice try, but unfortunately you can’t replace us by Googling _how do I find new friends_.”

.

Tobio wrinkles up his nose as Tooru walks through the door, smiling from ear to ear. “Tooru, what the hell are you wearing?”

“Well,” Tooru says, his smile plastered on his face. “I realized that I was essentially going to be a third wheel for you and Shrimpy. And I don’t particularly enjoy third wheeling. So I figured I had to get myself a man shortly after arriving.”

“And that’s your outfit to attract a man?”

“Gay men _like_ leather, Tobio,” Tooru huffs. “Or maybe that’s just me. Whatever. It’ll work.”

When Shouyou shows up a few minutes later at Tobio’s apartment, though, his face lights up. “Oh my god, Tooru, you look so cool! Like a real badass!”

“So we have a badass and a dumbass,” Tobio says.

“Shut up, idiot Tobio!” Shouyou squeaks, hitting his arm lightly. Tobio laughs, a long genuine laugh that has Tooru smiling softly, and then threads his fingers through Shouyou’s.

“So where are we going?” Tooru asks. “Tobio, I figured you’d have a better idea than me of the best places to go to cheer up Shrimpy.”

“We’re going to dinner and then to the arcade.”

“Oh my god!” Shouyou squeals. “Seriously? I love the arcade! They have the fun dancing game, and the whack-a-moles, and those basketball games, and you can pick a prize once you’re done -“

“I’m wasting this outfit on a night out to the arcade,” Tooru says mournfully. “Hm. Maybe there’ll be some hot single dad there with his kid…”

“You’re so gross,” Tobio says. “Anyways, Shouyou, where d’you want to eat?”

Shouyou thinks for a minute, bouncing up and down on the heels of his feet, then says, “Well, I haven’t had McDonalds in a while…”

“You’re _kidding_ ,” Tooru says.

“This is for Shouyou,” Tobio says. “So Shouyou gets to choose.” Shouyou preens happily next to Tobio at his words.

Tooru sighs. “Well, too late now,” he says as he follows the pair out of the apartment. “Hey, Shrimpy, Tobes, do you think if Hajime Iwaizumi happened upon some hard times, he’d take a job at McDonalds?”

“You need a hobby,” comes Tobio’s reply.

.

“Okay, welcome everyone!” Bokuto says as he collapses on one chair, leaving Tetsurou and Kenma to share the other chair.

“There are two people here,” Kenma points out. “One of whom lives here.”

“Don’t kill his joy,” Tetsurou says, jamming his elbow into Kenma’s side. Bokuto’s mouth has already started to curve down into a frown.

“Sorry, Bo,” Kenma says. “Thanks for the warm welcome.”

“Anyways,” Bokuto says, placated, “the movie that I have an audition for is ‘bout this guy’s timeless love for this person. Like, through _dysenteries._ ”

“Was that supposed to be decades or centuries?” Tetsurou whispers to Kenma, who just shrugs.

“Anyways, as you two probably know, I don’t know much ‘bout love,” Bokuto says, looking slightly dejected. “Which doesn’t mean it won’t happen someday! But for right now, I need your guys’ help.”

“Wait,” Tetsurou says, raising an eyebrow at Bokuto. “You said it’s about a person. What kind of person are we talking about?”

“Well,” Bokuto says, squirming slightly. “A nice person, y’know, good person, uh, a really fun guy -“

“Guy?” Tetsurou interrupts, his jaw dropping. Kenma hides his laughter behind his hand.

“Yes!” Bokuto wails. “Yes, it’s a guy, okay? And I don’t know what to do. I’ve done romance with like, girls and stuff, but never with a guy before, so I don’t know how to play this!”

“You hang out with bi and gay guys, like, constantly,” Kenma points out. “You’d think you would’ve picked up a thing or two.”

“It’s not the same as doing it yourself!” Bokuto protests.

“Doing it yourself?” Tetsurou repeats, and then his eyes widen in horror. “Oh my god, Bokuto, please do not fucking tell me you called me and Kenma here so that you could use us to get _experience_ for your audition.”

“I have to kiss a guy at the end of the monologue,” Bokuto says, not making eye contact. “And I’ve never kissed a guy before! So I just hoped one of you guys would help me with, y’know, kissin’ and stuff!”

“Not it,” Kenma says immediately.

“Kenma looks more like a girl!” Tetsurou squeaks, pointing at the other boy. “You’ll be more comfortable with him!”

“Just because I have long hair and I’m smaller?” Kenma asks, frowning. “Seems a bit stereotypical.”

“You don’t have to _live_ with him,” Tetsurou hisses in response.

“Tetsu, c’mon, you’re my best bro!” Bokuto says, pushing out his lower lip and widening his eyes. “This is the kind of shit best bros do for each other!”

“I have a boyfriend,” Tetsurou points out. “One who would probably not be too happy with the concept of me kissing another dude, even if he does happen to be my best bro.”

“That’s true,” Bokuto says dejectedly, but then he turns his gaze on Kenma. “Come on, Kenma! Just one kiss! For the cause of the arts or whatever!”

“No way,” Kenma says, frowning.

“Why not?” Bokuto complains.

“I….” Kenma trails off, his cheeks turning red. He stares pointedly down at the ground. “After the whole Lev thing, I kind of wanted my next kiss to be… special, I guess.”

Bokuto’s eyes immediately well up with tears. “Oh my god, Kenma, that’s so _cute_! I can’t ruin that! What am I supposed to do now?”

“Tooru would probably kiss you if you asked politely,” Kenma suggests.

“Hm,” Bokuto says, rubbing his chin. “Kenma, what if I lit some candles, made it super romantic…”

“ _No_ ,” Kenma says firmly.

“Okay, okay,” Bokuto says, putting his hand on his chin. “We can just watch a movie then or somethin’. Maybe I can get inspiration from it.”

Tetsurou sighs, leaning his head on Kenma’s shoulder. “He’s plotting, huh?”

“Never good,” Kenma mumbles in response. “But I think I’d get nightmares from kissing Bokuto.”

Tetsurou laughs. “You sure? It might be kind of hot.”

“I hate you.”

.

“Please tell me Shrimpy didn’t get a Happy Meal.”

“…he got two happy meals,” Tobio answers, scowling at his stepbrother. “Because he thinks the toys are cool or something. Actually, you know what, I can’t lie, that is kind of disturbing.”

“Just because you forgot how to have fun,” Shouyou says, sticking out his tongue.

“Hey!” Tobio says, his eyes big. “I do too know how to have fun.”

“Debatable,” Tooru interjects.

“It doesn’t matter if you do or not,” Shouyou tells him, “because I’m gonna make you have fun whether you want to or not!”

“I do want to have fun,” Tobio protests.

“Good,” Shouyou says seriously. “It’ll make this a lot easier. Okay, here!” He hands Tobio one of his Happy Meal toys.

Tobio wrinkles up his nose. “Bowser?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna race!” Shouyou says cheerily. “Across the table. And whoever wins has to get the refills for the rest of the meal.”

“So childish,” Tooru mutters under his breath.

“A competition?” Tobio says, his eyes lighting up. “Then I’m going to kick your ass.”

Tooru groans, burying his head in his hands. “You two are literally the weirdest couple I have ever met in my life.”

“But why am I Bowser and you’re Yoshi?” Tobio asks.

“Well, you’re meaner and scarier, so you get Bowser,” Shouyou says sensibly.

Tobio looks like he’s going to protest, but then he just shrugs. “Yeah, guess I am scarier than you. And a puppy’s probably meaner than you.”

That makes Shouyou smile. The two lean over the table, clearing the food out of the way, much to the disdain of Tooru, who’s still trying to eat his salad. “Tooru, you have to referee!” Shouyou insists.

  
“Can I eat my salad in peace afterwards?” Tooru asks.

  
  
“Maybe,” Tobio says with a shrug.

“I’ll take it,” Tooru says. “Okay, on your marks, get set, go.”

The two push their cars all the way across the table, but Tobio pushes so hard that his car falls off the table and keeps going, halfway across the restaurant. He leaps out of his chair and chases after it, making Shouyou giggle. “I’ll give him the win for that one.”

“Who knew someone could make my brother act like such a child?” Tooru says, but his voice is affectionate and his smile is soft.

“I win, dumbass,” Tobio says as he returns to the table, placing his Bowser toy back on the table.

“You totally do,” Shouyou says, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Tobio’s cheek.

Tooru gags. “I hate love,” he mutters under his breath, but there’s still a hint of a smile on his face.

.

“Love, Simon,” Tetsurou says, staring with wide eyes at the screen. “Bo, you do realize this is the gay equivalent of a cheesy teenage romcom. And it’s about _kids._ Like, angsty teenagers. I’ve tried my hardest to forget those days.”

“Hm,” Kenma says. “Good thing we haven’t.”

“Remember the year Tetsu tried to go emo and started wearing eyeliner and dark jeans with chains and My Chemical Romance shirts?” Bokuto chimes in.

Kenma laughs, nodding. “Yeah, and the year that he tried to go, like, full future frat boy and exclusively wore pastel shorts and polos.”

“Those were dark times!” Tetsurou says dramatically. “And how can I ever move on when I have assholes like you two throwing them back in my face?”

“If this brings up Tetsu’s dark teenage memories, I say we watch it,” Kenma says seriously.

“All in flavor, say aye,” Bokuto says.

Ignoring Bokuto’s mistake, Kenma says, “Aye.”

“Not aye,” Tetsurou grumbles.

“I say aye too, so that’s two against one!” Bokuto exclaims happily, pressing play on the movie.

Tetsurou groans a long groan, and Kenma just pats his arm sympathetically. “At least you’re not watching this movie for romantic inspiration.”

“Hey, I’m already good at romantic stuff!” Bokuto corrects him. “This is just, y’know, so that I know how to kiss a guy. And like the lead-up. Stuff like that.”

“I could call up Kei instead and we could just make out while you watch,” Tetsurou suggests. “Save ya the trouble.”

Bokuto’s eyes immediately flick to Kenma, who winces slightly before sitting up a little straighter, flattening out his expression. A little too forcefully, Bokuto shakes his head. “Nah, bro, that would feel wrong or somethin’. It’s better to watch people you don’t, like, actually know, ya know?”

“Don’t act like I didn’t offer then,” Tetsurou says, his eyes falling down to his phone as he types out a quick text.

Bokuto sighs as the movie starts and collapses on the other chair, one of his hands moving to pat Kenma’s arm in some weird form of comfort. Kenma glances over at him, raising an eyebrow, but says nothing.

.

“Tobio, Tobio, look!” Shouyou says, jumping up and down and clinging to Tobio’s arm. “This claw machine has really cute bird toys.”

“Those things are rigged,” Tobio says.

“It’s worth a try!”

“Let the expert Tooru help you here,” Tooru says, puffing out his chest. “I’ll have you know that even the toughest claw machines are no match for my skills. Once on a date, I won my date three plushes in a row. She was very impressed.”

“She?” Tobio asks, raising an eyebrow at Tooru.

“Deep in my denial days,” Tooru says, flapping a hand at his step-brother.

“I’m even better than Tooru at these,” Tobio assures Shouyou, glaring at Tooru. “So I’ll get you one of them.”

“Really?” Shouyou asks, gazing at Tobio happily. “That’s amazing! I really like the little orange bird in the corner, but the dark blue one is really cool too, and I don’t mind red either. The silver is a nice color too! Or the purple -“

“Basically he means to say that he’s okay with whichever one you manage to get,” Tooru interrupts.

“Yeah, that’s true!” Shouyou says.

Tobio grits his teeth, taking a few quarters from his pocket and inserting them into the machine. Once he does so, the machine starts up. He moves the claw around, with Tooru making little hums and disapproving noises that have Tobio scowling at him. Eventually, Tobio just drops the claw above the orange bird. The claw machine grabs at it, like it’s going to pick it up, but then releases and the bird falls back down to the machine.

“Well, that sucks,” Shouyou says. “You can get it next time, I’m sure.”

“Yeah,” Tobio says, frowning even deeper. He shoves more quarters into the machine and starts it up again, but the same exact same thing happens. Groaning, he says, “I think it might be rigged!”

“Yeah! They’re ripping us off,” Shouyou says determinedly. “We can go try the basketball shooting game.”

“I’ll beat you at that.”

“You will _not_ ,” Shouyou protests, and the two take off running.

Tooru just shakes his head, taking a few quarters out of his own pocket and putting them into the claw machine. With ease, he navigates the claw over to the dark blue bird and picks it up. It lands neatly in the retrieval slot. He tucks it under his arm and heads over to where Tobio and Shouyou are bickering.

“That wasn’t fair!” Shouyou is saying. “You’re taller so you’re closer to the goal.”

“That was a problem in volleyball too, but you made it work.”

“Yeah, but you can’t just jump higher in basketball to make your shots better!”

“What, dumbass, do you want me to just squat down and shoot like that?”

“Well, maybe!”

“What? I’m not doing that.”

Tooru sighs. “Not to interrupt this riveting conversation, but Tobio, I wanna show you this game I found. Be right back, Shrimpy.” He grabs Tobio’s arm and yanks him away, leaving Shouyou to stand alone in confusion.

“He could’ve come too,” Tobio grumbles once Tooru lets him go, rubbing his arm.

“No, he couldn’t have,” Tooru says, pulling the bird from behind his back. “Here. Give this to Shrimpy. Tell him you won it for him.”

“You got this?” Tobio says, eyeing it suspiciously.

“Yeah,” Tooru says with a shrug. “Give it to him. He’ll love it.”

Tobio takes the bird from Tooru’s hands. His eyes seem a little lighter. Staring back up at Tooru, he gives a slight smile. “…thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Tooru says. “Seriously, though. We never speak of this again.”

.

Kenma and Tetsurou stand on either side of Bokuto, each rubbing one of his shoulders as he continues to sob. “T-that was so good,” Bokuto cries out.

“Good to hear,” Kenma says dryly. “Considering you made us watch the kiss scene at least fifty times.”

“Well, that was for my own studies,” Bokuto chokes out. “But the movie itself - I’m so glad his parents were so acceptin’ and everything! It makes me think about you guys, though. Like, sorry if this is too personal or whatever, but we’re friends and everythin’ and I don’t know a ton about your families, so how do your guys parents feel about you dating guys or whatever?”

Tetsurou glances over at Kenma, slightly frowning, and then says, “It’s just my dad and my grandparents, as you know, so they’re really chill about everything. My dad - well, I feel like he kinda knew already. And my grandparents were a little confused at first because I did still like girls and they’d always thought about sexuality in kind of a binary way - you know, you like girls _or_ you like boys - so they had to get used to other sexualities, but now they’re fine with it. They’re really progressive for old people.”

“That’s awesome!” Bokuto crows, grinning at Tetsurou, and then he turns to Kenma. “How ‘bout you, Kenma?”

Kenma stares at the ground. “They don’t.”

Bokuto’s mouth opens slightly, forming a little “o”. A little more softly, he says, “They don’t what?”

“They don’t feel any way about it,” Kenma says, his eyes flicking up a little bit to see Bokuto’s face, and then back to the ground. “Because they don’t know.”

Tetsurou pats Kenma’s back, his eyes shining a little bit. Bokuto frowns. “But, you and Lev were… for a long time… you never?”

Kenma laughs humorlessly. “You really think I’d introduce _Lev_ to my parents to warm them up to the idea of me dating guys? No, Lev never met my parents. So they don’t have any clue, besides the fact that they think I haven’t dated anyone ever.”

“Do you think they wouldn’t approve?” Bokuto asks curiously.

“I don’t know,” Kenma replies, chewing on his lip. “I guess I’m… I’m waiting on someone worth telling them for.”

“Who knew Kenma was such a closet romantic,” Bokuto says, beaming.

“He hides all that sappiness behind such a hard exterior,” Tetsurou says, ruffling Kenma’s hair. Kenma frowns and rearranges his hair.

“Well, I wish you luck for when it happens,” Bokuto tells him cheerily. “From what I’ve heard from you and Tetsu, it seems like they love you lots, so I don’t think they’d be assholes about it! And maybe it’d be easier if it was someone they already knew and loved a lot…”

“Bo,” Kenma says in a warning tone.

“Okay, okay, I didn’t mean anythin’ by it,” Bokuto says, raising his arms.

Tetsurou blinks. “Am I missing something?”

“I wish I knew more about this character’s story,” Bokuto says, picking up the paper with his monologue on it. “Like stuff about his parents, his friends, stuff like that. All I’ve got is this.”

“Well, if they didn’t give it to you, they probably didn’t think you’d need it,” Kenma reasons. “Maybe you should stop worrying about experiences you don’t have and probably won’t get anytime soon and focus on things you know. Like, what are some things you love?”

“Well,” Bokuto says. “You guys, but that’s not really the same. Volleyball. Ooh… food!”

Tetsurou and Kenma exchange a meaningful glance, then Tetsurou says, “What if you said the monologue like you were saying it to that meatball sub you love so much?”

Bokuto’s eyes light up. “You think that’ll work?”

“It’s worth a try,” Kenma says with a shrug.

Bokuto goes through the monologue again, emotion coating his voice this time, his eyes shut as though he’s imagining something. When he finishes, Tetsurou sniffs, wiping at his eyes. “Now that was beautiful.”

“I think you’ve got something here,” Kenma agrees.

Bokuto beams. “Time to go recruit Tooru to practice kissing with me.”

.

“Well, it certainly looks like their date went well,” Tetsurou says, tilting his head at Shouyou and Tobio, Shouyou planted firmly on Tobio’s knee and giggling quietly, Tobio blushing in response.

“I swear I help love to blossom,” Tooru says, batting his eyelashes. “Tetsu, you should take me on one of your dates next.”

“Gonna pass on that one,” Tetsurou says dryly.

“Hey, Love Guru, wanna help me out?” Bokuto interrupts.

“Uh, yeah, but I didn’t think you had any dates you needed help with…” Tooru says, trailing off.

“It’s not for a date!” Bokuto chirps. “I need to kiss a guy at my next audition. So I just wanna get some experience before I just, y’know, _go_ for it.”

“Oh, okay,” Tooru says, then shrugs. “Sure, why not? Anything for the arts.”

“Says the scientist,” Tobio joins in flatly.

Tooru sticks out his tongue as Bokuto walks over him. Bokuto frowns as he sits down beside Tooru. “Y’know, now that I’m here, I have no idea how to do this! D’you just go for it or…”

Rolling his eyes, Tooru grabs the back of Bokuto’s head and smashes their lips together. The two kiss for a second, and then Bokuto pulls back, a thoughtful look on his face. “You know, that wasn’t as disgusting as I thought it’d be.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Tooru says dryly.

“Kissing guys isn’t gross!” Shouyou chimes in, his face bright. “Are you gonna date Tooru now?”

“Ew no,” Bokuto says immediately at the same time Tooru shakes his head vehemently.

Kenma frowns. “Are you still straight?”

“Of course I am!” Bokuto insists. “What, can a dude not kiss another dude and still be straight these days?”

Kenma shrugs, then whispers to Tetsurou, “One day.”

“Give it a couple months,” Tetsurou agrees. “Anyways, I gotta get going. Meeting Kei for brunch downtown.”

“Can I come?” Tooru asks.

Tetsurou glares at him. “Absolutely not. And I’m turning off my Snapchat location so you can’t show up.”

Tooru pouts. “Uncalled for. Just ask my lovely brother, I made his date better.”

“Don’t do it,” Tobio says. “It’s a risky gamble.”

Shouyou grins, kissing Tobio’s cheek. “Besides, there’s nothing as romantic as being alone together!”

“Yeah, romantic,” Tetsurou says absently, grabbing his jacket as he walks out of the coffee shop.

All of them watch him leave, then turn to look at Kenma. Shouyou says absently, “Maybe one day we’ll all be dating each other!”

“How can I date Bo when I’m going to be dating Hajime?” Tooru asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Even if I was gay, I probably still wouldn’t date Tooru,” Bokuto informs them.

Shouyou sighs. “Well, there goes my dream.” Tobio pats his his hair reassuringly.

“May just be you and Tobio,” Kenma says, frowning. Bokuto wraps an arm around Kenma’s shoulders and squeezes.

Tooru sighs. “Wow, I wish I was involved in a tragic love story.” Everyone just frowns at him, and he sighs. “What? My life has gotten stale.”

“Well, my first wish worked out pretty well,” Tobio says, shrugging. “So I wish something interesting would happen to Tooru so he’ll shut the hell up already.”

Everyone glances towards the door, but no one runs in this time. “Maybe later?” Bokuto asks.

“Let’s hope so,” Tooru agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank you all so, so much for your amazing comments! They truly make my day every single time. I love hearing what you think and what you're looking forward to, so keep it up  
> Secondly, next chapter, a new character will be introduced, so get ready!  
> Finally, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know not a ton happened, but we're getting ready to get to some more plot stuff. I'll be on vacation for the next few weeks, so it may be harder for me to post as quickly, but hopefully I'll get a bit of time to write.


	6. The One Where Tooru Experiences Love At First Sight

“Good morning, everyone!” Tooru says brightly as he walks over to the couches in Karasuno Coffee, coffee in his hand. “Let’s all work hard! I have a good feeling about today!”

“How are you so awake?” Kenma asks blearily, rubbing at his eyes. “I feel like death.”

“He’s a morning person,” Tobio says, scowling. “The worst kind of person.”

“Hey!” Tooru says, gasping. “I came here for some morning positivity before a long day at work, and instead I get attacked.”

“Don’t worry,” Tetsurou says, blinking sleep out of his eyes. “Shrimpy and Bo are heading over now. You can get your damn positivity there.”

“It’s so beautiful today!” Shouyou says cheerily as he joins the group. “I’m ready to serve some coffee and hopefully not spill on anyone today!”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Tooru says, nodding approvingly. When he notices Tobio smiling softly at Shouyou and squeezing his hand, though, he scowls. “How come you’re not insulting him for his morning positivity?”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Tobio says in a dark tone. “He gets special privileges.”

“Well, phooey,” Tooru says, frowning. “Now I’ve got to get a boyfriend so someone can appreciate me.”

“I appreciate you!” Bokuto says brightly. “You’re gonna have a great day today, Tooru!”

“Hell yeah!” Tooru exclaims back, giving Bokuto a high-five.

Tetsurou groans, slumping down onto Kenma’s shoulder. “They’re truly a different species,” he mumbles to Kenma.

Kenma holds the cup of coffee up to Tetsurou’s lips so Tetsurou can take a sip and nods. “Maybe we can take a nap on the train.”

“Bo, why are you even up?” Tetsurou asks. “You don’t have rehearsal till tonight.”

“Why not?” Bokuto says cheerily. “Thought I’d go for a run before work.”

“That’s so cool,” Shouyou starts in. “You work so hard! Tobio and I only run after work, but we could start getting up earlier -“

Tobio groans loudly. “No, idiot, we’re not doing that.”

Shouyou frowns, eyes wide. “Why not? It means we can keep getting better, and if you don’t then I’ll do it without you, which means that I’ll be even faster and stronger than you…”

“Fine,” Tobio says. “Maybe one day a week.”

“Two,” Shouyou amends.

“Fine.”

  
  
“Whipped,” Tetsurou coughs under his breath.

Tobio splutters and goes completely red. Rolling his eyes, Kenma grabs onto Tetsurou’s sleeve. “We’re gonna go catch the train. Good luck with your, uh, positive day, Tooru, and rehearsals, Bo, and coffee, Shouyou, and not dying while going running at six AM, Tobio.”

As the two of them exit the coffee shop, Bokuto sighs. “They go so well together.”

“Kenma’s not gonna say anything, though,” Tooru points out. “Not while Tetsu’s with someone else. He’s not like that.”

Bokuto frowns. “Love is so complicated. This is why I don’t have anythin’ to do with it.”

“Maybe idiocy makes you immune to that, though,” Tooru observes, staring over at Tobio and Shouyou, where Tobio has his arm wrapped around Shouyou’s shoulders and is planting a kiss into his hair, making Shouyou giggle. He turns back to Bokuto. “Means you’ve got a better chance.”

“Hey, shut up!” Bokuto protests, then hesitates. “You really think so?”

Tooru nods. “But maybe I do too.”

.

A few hours later, Bokuto opens the door to Shouyou and Kenma’s apartment, calling into the open space, “Anybody home?”

Shouyou’s head pops out from over the couch and he beams. “Hey, Bo!”

“Hey, Little Dude,” Bokuto says affectionately. “Kenma not here?”

“No, Tetsu just showed up and dragged him out,” Shouyou says. “So just me. Were you looking for him?”

Bokuto hesitates. “No, uh, not really! I was just lookin’ for either one of you, but you’ll do, I guess.” He drops his voice a little bit. “Listen, I need your help.”

“My help?” Shouyou asks a little too eagerly. “With what? I’ll help with whatever you need, Grand Master!”

“Well…” Bokuto trails off. “Uh, so there’s this girl I used to kinda date a little while ago. And she’s really pretty, dude, like gorgeous. And I was thinkin’ about her lately so I tried to call and see if she wanted to go out, but now she’s got a boyfriend. She said she’d be fine if we went out in a group with her boyfriend, but I don’t wanna go alone with just her and her man.”

“Oh, that sounds fun!” Shouyou says brightly. “I like making new friends! Lemme just tell Tobio. Tonight?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto says, his face relaxing. “Thanks, Little Dude. This’ll be good. Now, you gotta talk me up, all right? Tell her how amazin’ I am and stuff.”

“I can do that!” Shouyou says. “Bokuto is the coolest teacher in the world and was one of the best volleyball players ever! Plus he knows so much about love. He knows how to treat people right.”

“Good, my favorite student,” Bokuto says, pride coating his voice as he ruffles Shouyou’s hair. “Be ready at seven.”

.

Meanwhile, Tooru is seated at the break table, minding his own business and eating his sandwich, when Takahiro throws himself down across from him, panting heavily. Tooru quirks an eyebrow. “Is everything okay?”

“Tooru,” Takahiro wheezes. “You’ll.. never… guess… who just… walked in.”

“Zac Efron?” Tooru starts in immediately.

“No.”

“Hm. Ellen?”

“No!”

“Hajime Iwaizumi?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Immediately, Tooru starts choking on his sandwich. Takahiro whacks him on the back a few times until he spits out the piece of bread he’d been chewing on and sputters out, “You’re _kidding._ ”

“No!” Takahiro says. “He brought his niece to tour the museum and they’re heading to the planetarium in just a few minutes. So go get your ass there and give them the tour of a fucking lifetime.” He leans a little bit closer then, grabbing ahold of Tooru’s shoulders. “And don’t fuck this up! This is your one chance for love.”

“Don’t I know it,” Tooru says, eyes wide. “Okay. Okay. I can do this. I’ll see you soon!” He kisses Takahiro on the cheek, much to Takahiro’s disdain (as evidenced by the disgusted look on his face), and takes off running to the planetarium.

Just as Takahiro had said, a few minutes later, Hajime Iwaizumi walks into the planetarium, holding the hand of a tiny girl with her hair pulled into two pigtails. For a second, Tooru stands there with his mouth open and eyes wide, but then, as if realizing how odd he must look, he walks towards Hajime and smiles. “Hi, are you here for a tour?”

“I mean, yeah,” Hajime says. “That is what you do here, right?”

Tooru’s cheeks heat up a little bit, but he quickly says, “Yes, of course. I’ll be your tour guide. My name is Tooru.”

“You Japanese too?” Hajime asks.

Tooru smiles and nods. “Yeah, my family is. I’m sh- terrible at Japanese though.”

“Nice censoring there,” Hajime says dryly.

Tooru turns even redder. Crouching down, he turns to the girl by Hajime’s side and says, “Hi there! Ready to learn about planets and space?”

“Yeah!” the girl says, beaming. “Space seems really big and cool! And the stars are so pretty!"

“What’s your name?” he asks.

“Airi Iwaizumi,” she says. “And this is my uncle, Hajime Iwaizumi!”

“I know,” Tooru says before he can stop himself.

“Oh?” Hajime asks, raising an eyebrow. “A fan, huh?”

Tooru groans, hiding his face in his hands for a second and then dropping them dramatically. “Okay, come on. Let’s just do this tour before I humiliate myself any further.”

Hajime snickers and tugs Airi along. “But what if I look forward to seeing how many more ways you can embarrass yourself?”

Tooru turns around, blush still on his cheeks, and sighs. “Oh, believe me. It’ll happen. Anyways, to start off the real tour, this planetarium was established way back in…”

.

“And you’re sure Kei wants me here?” Kenma is asking as he sits in the booth next to Tetsurou.

“He requested you by name,” Tetsurou answers. “So trust me, I’m sure.”

“Weird,” Kenma says, still looking incredibly uncomfortable.

“And trust me, I want you here,” Tetsurou continues. “So it’s fine. Better than fine, actually.”

A minute later, Kei shows up, a boy with freckles behind him. “Hey, Tetsu,” he says, letting Tetsurou kiss him on the cheek. “Kenma. This is my… this is Tadashi Yamaguchi. Tadashi, this is Tetsurou Kuroo and Kenma Kozume.”

“Tetsurou!” Tadashi says, beaming. “Wow, it’s so nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you! And nice to meet you too, Kenma! I hear you guys met as kids too. That’s so nice.”

“I gotta say, I’ve heard a lot about you too,” Tetsurou says. “I bet you’ve got a lot you can tell us about Kei here.”

“Nah, Kei’s the best,” he says easily.

“Shut up, Tadashi,” Kei mumbles, his cheeks warming slightly.

“I mean, I gotta agree there,” Tetsurou says, chuckling and sliding his arm around Kei. “But why?”

“You and the childhood stories,” Kenma groans, putting his head in his hands.

“Well,” Tadashi says, smiling. “When we were in elementary school, there were these guys that picked on me all the time, right, ‘cause I’m kind of a wimp. But then Tsukki showed up and told them that bullies were lame. And he was so _tall_ that it freaked all the bullies out, so they left me alone after that. And then I decided Tsukki was going to be my friend.”

“Tsukki,” Kenma mumbles under his breath, raising his eyebrows.

“Wow,” Tetsurou says, smirking. “Kei, I didn’t know you had such a big heart.”

Kei glares at Tetsurou, but Tadashi just shrugs. “He tries to hide it under about a hundred layers of snark.”

“Turns out you’re all bullies, so you’re all lame,” Kei grumbles. “Other than Kenma, I guess.”

Everyone turns to look at Kenma, who just looks down. Excitedly, Tadashi says, “Well, now you’ve got to tell us about how you and Kenma met! And you and Kei, too, actually. I’ve heard Kei’s side of the story, but y’know, sometimes he leaves out anything that paints him as a nice person.”

“Well,” Tetsurou says, glancing over at Kenma, who just nods. “It’s hard to remember a time where I didn’t know Kenma. But when we moved in with my grandparents, they knew there was a boy my age next door, so my grandma dragged me over there and conspired with his mom to get us to hang out. And then Kenma forced me to play video games with him, and that was that.”

“Kuro barely talked,” Kenma adds, crossing his arms. “That is, until I asked him if there was another game he wanted to play and he came back over with a volleyball. I was dumb enough to agree to play with him. Then he never shut up again.”

“Hey, don't act like it's that big a burden,” Tetsurou says, frowning and giving Kenma a sharp elbow. “There’s a lot of disadvantages to knowing someone for forever, as I’m sure you guys know. Anyways, I met Kei here at the New Year’s Eve party that technically Kenma threw but more like all six of our friends threw. He works with our friend Tobio, and we, uh, just kinda hit it off from there.”

“Oh, you know someone else that works in hell?” Tadashi asks, grinning. “Kei’s always talking about how much he hates it there.”

“Everyone there has two brain cells combined,” Kei mumbles. “Tobio included. Sorry.”

“That’s true,” Kenma says with a shrug. “But I’m sure it can’t be worse than where Kuro works.”

“Where does Tetsurou work?” Tadashi asks, glancing over at him.

“I don’t know,” Kenma says. “It’s so boring that every time he talks about it I immediately forget.”

“Y’know,” Kei says thoughtfully. “Come to think of it, I don’t remember either.”

Tetsurou groans, slipping his arm out from around Kei so that he can put his head in his hands. “Tadashi, I work at an accounting firm. I’m an accountant.”

“Oh.” Tadashi looks at Tetsurou thoughtfully, then says, “Yeah, that sounds terribly boring. No offense, Tetsurou.”

Kei laughs and gives Tadashi a small smile. For a second, something flashes over Tetsurou’s face, but then he turns to look at Kenma, who just offers him an eyebrow raise. Tetsurou shrugs in return, then turns back to the other two. “So did you go to the same college?”

“Yeah,” Tadashi says brightly. “We figured it’d be easier that way, so we didn’t have to go through the trouble of looking for roommates and everything! But let me warn you right now, _never_ let Tsukki decorate anything.”

“Tadashi,” Kei says in a warning tone, glaring over at Tadashi.

Tadashi doesn’t seem fazed in the least, though, because he continues with, “He hung dinosaur posters all over his side of the room. And not just _Jurassic Park_ posters, but like the kind you get as a kid that show the heights and sizes of all the dinosaurs. And he even put one on the ceiling, so I would wake up and T-Rex would just be there in my face!”

Tetsurou starts in on his loud, raucous laugh that has Kenma frowning at him. Kei sighs, then quietly says, “Allosaurus.”

“What was that?” Tetsurou asks, smirking.

“It was an allosaurus,” Kei says darkly. “Not a T-Rex.”

“I didn’t even know you were so into dinosaurs,” Tetsurou says.

Tadashi looks surprised. “Really? It’s one of his defining qualities. Like, he’s incredibly salty and he loves dinosaurs, that’s all you need to know about him.”

“Shut up, Tadashi,” Kei mutters.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi says, although he doesn’t look regretful in the least.

“You should talk to Tooru,” Kenma says. “Maybe he could get you a job at the museum with all of the other nerds that like dinosaurs and stuff like that.”

“You think I’m a nerd?” Kei snaps in response.

Tadashi rolls his eyes. “What he means to say is that’s a good idea, actually. Kei’s been looking for a better job for a while now.”

“Good idea, Kenma,” Tetsurou says absently, reaching out to ruffle the smaller boy’s hair. He seems to realize what he’s doing after me makes contact, though, so he just awkwardly pats Kenma on the head and then sighs. “I’m gonna go get a drink. Anyone else? Actually, you know what, I’ll just get drinks for us all!”

Once Tetsurou wanders off, Kenma turns back to the two and shrugs. “He’s weird.”

“I hope he’s okay,” Tadashi offers.

“He will be,” Kenma says. “…I guess.”

.

“I’m excited to meet your friend!” Shouyou exclaims, bouncing up and down in his seat. “Or your ex-girlfriend, I guess, but she’s your friend now, right? That’s cool that you can do that! I hope Tobio and I never break up, but if we do, I hope we can still be friends like you guys, so it’s not awkward!”

“Yeah, I mean, we didn’t date for very long,” Bokuto says with an awkward chuckle. “I, um, I’m bad with relationships.”

“You? Bad with relationships?” Shouyou gapes at him. “But you’re so good at everything! Like, you know how to talk to girls so well!”

“It just doesn’t last,” Bokuto says mournfully, staring down at the floor of the cab. “I’m terrible.”

“No, you’re not,” Shouyou says encouragingly, patting Bokuto’s back. “You’re the coolest! You’re a former ace, a strong guy, a great friend, and one of the coolest people I’ve ever met.”

  
Bokuto blinks up at Shouyou, his eyes a little brighter. “You really think so?”

“I know so,” Shouyou says, beaming.

“Thanks, Little Dude,” Bokuto says, high-fiving him as the cab pulls to a stop. Bokuto pays the cab driver and the two of them approach the restaurant, Bokuto drawing in a deep breath. Outside the restaurant stands a girl with a smile on her face who waves excitedly at Bokuto as the two approach. Bokuto smiles back at her and pulls her into an enthusiastic hug, then turns to the boy beside her and grins at him too. Bokuto steps back and says, “Hey hey hey, Yukie! Good to see you again!”

“You too, Bo,” she says brightly. “Oh, this is my boyfriend, Akinori Konoha.”

“Nice to meet you, Akinori! That’s a cool name,” Bokuto says, extending a hand. Akinori warily shakes it, and then both his and Yukie’s attention turns to Shouyou. Bokuto gasps as though he’d forgotten Shouyou was even there. “Oh, sorry! Shouyou, this is my… uh, friend, Yukie Shirofuku! Yukie, Akinori, this is my, uh, my friend Shouyou Hinata!”

“Shouyou, huh,” Yukie says, eyeing the small boy beside Bokuto. Dryly, she says, “He doesn’t look like your usual type.”

  
  
Bokuto gulps at that, glancing down to look at Shouyou, who doesn’t seem to have picked up on anything. Instead, Shouyou just says, “Oh, Bokuto has a lot of different types of people! Like, some of them are very talkative, like me, and some are more quiet, like Kenma, and some are weird, like Tetsurou…”

“You - and Tetsurou?!” Yukie splutters, then smirks. “I mean, good job with that one. He’s a total hottie.”

“No, no, no!” Bokuto says frantically. “He means I hang out with Tetsu a lot. That’s it. Right, Shouyou?”

“Yeah, of course!” Shouyou says.

Yukie just raises an eyebrow at him. As they walk into the restaurant, Yukie grabs Bokuto’s sleeve. “How old is that kid, Bo?”

“Older than he seems, I swear,” Bokuto tells her. “He’s 24! He just looks like a kid.”

“When did you figure this out, anyways?” Yukie asks.

“I mean… I guess I’ve always kinda liked girls and boys!” Bokuto says, his eyes drifting over to the table, where Shouyou is chatting up a storm to a bemused looking Akinori. “But y’know, I’m still open to dating girls. Completely open. 100% open.”

“Even when you’re dating someone else?” Yukie says suspiciously.

“It’s very casual!” Bokuto says. “Anyways, we should get back to them!”

Yukie doesn’t look fully satisfied, but she follows Bokuto back to the table anyways. Once she sits down, she immediately grabs a menu and starts flipping through. “Hey, ‘Nori, you think I can eat an entire roasted chicken?”

“That says meals for two,” Akinori points out.

“Yeah, so?”

Akinori shrugs. “Good point. But you better be paying for some of it.”

Bokuto laughs heartily, then elbows Shouyou. “Hey, Shou. What do you wanna eat?”

“Everything on the menu looks so good!” Shouyou says, beaming. “But I bet you would like the subs. I hear they have a really good meatball sub.”

“Really?” Bokuto’s eyes light up. “Show me.”

  
  
“Here!” Shouyou says, pointing at something on the menu.

Yukie watches with them with narrowed eyes, then says, “Bo, we should have another eating competition.”

Bokuto’s eyes glint dangerously. “You’re on.”

.

“Well, that was an illuminating tour,” Hajime says dryly as they exit the planetarium. “Now you’ve got my niece all hyped up on conspiracy theories.”

“Uncle Hajime!” Airi squeals, tugging at Hajime’s hand. “I wanna go meet the men on Mars! Mr. Tooru said they were friendly!”

Tooru laughs nervously, running a hand through his hair. “Well, she did ask if I thought there was life on other planets. All I did was give her my honest answer.”

“One that’s backed by scientific fact?” Hajime asks.

“Uh…” Tooru turns red. “Maybe just based on what I personally believe. But there is a substantial bit of evidence for life on other planets, including the fact that…”

Hajime groans. “That’s enough. We’re getting out of here.”

“Hajime, wait,” Tooru says before he can leave. Hajime turns around, still looking annoyed, but crosses his arms as he waits for Tooru to speak. After a few seconds’ pause, Tooru says, “I’m sorry. I know I completely messed up this tour, and I shouldn’t have said anything about aliens. I just... well, as you know, I’m a huge fan. And I was so excited to meet you that everything I know about this job completely slipped my mind. It was very unprofessional and I’m sorry.”

Hajime looks at him for a minute, as if to decide his sincerity. Something in Tooru’s expression seems to convince him, though, because he shakes his head. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Tooru bites his lip, and then says, “Let me make it up to you. Come back when the museum’s about to close and I’ll give you a better tour. Plus I’ll give you exclusive access to the best way to view the night sky. You can see all of the stars. It’s so gorgeous!”

“Ooh,” Airi squeals. “Can we, Uncle, can we can we can we? I wanna see the stars!”

Hajime looks suspiciously between Tooru and Airi, then sighs. “How could I refuse.”

“Yay!” Tooru squeals. “Okay, meet you here around 8, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hajime says, but there’s half a smile on his face. “Just don’t make me regret it.” Airi bids Tooru an enthusiastic farewell and, as the two head off, Tooru pumps his fist.

“Not as much of a disaster as it could have been,” he says to himself. “Plus I get a second chance to charm him with my irresistible personality. Just wait ‘till Makki hears about this.”

Takahiro rounds up behind Tooru, smirking. “Wait ‘till Makki hears about what? And who the hell are you talking to?”

“I have a date with Hajime Iwaizumi tonight,” Tooru says smugly.

“No fuckin’ way.”

“Well, kind of a date,” Tooru amends. “His niece might be there. Whatever. I’m still hanging out with Hajime tonight.”

Takahiro loops an arm around Tooru’s neck, smirking. “I’m shocked you didn’t manage to humiliate yourself somehow.”

“I wouldn’t say that. But I’m still going to redeem myself.”

Takahiro hits Tooru gently on the shoulder. “Well, come on, now. Tell Master Makki everything.”

“So it all started when I asked him if he wanted a tour and he was all sassy, which was surprisingly attractive? And then…”

.

“Well, this was surprisingly better than I expected it to be,” Kei says, glancing over at Tetsurou. “But I think we should be heading out now.”

Tetsurou starts to get up, but before he can get too far, Tadashi practically leaps out of his seat. “Yeah, I’m getting pretty tired,” he says.

Kei nods. “I’ll get you home, then. God knows you tend to get yourself into dangerous situations.” Tetsurou looks a little confused as he looks between the two of them and then back to Kei, but Kei just says, “Tetsu, you can stay if you want.” Kei then glances a little pointedly over at Kenma, who looks just as lost.

“Yeah,” Tetsurou manages. “If that’s what you want. I’ll see you soon, Kei?”

Kei nods, says goodbye, and then puts his hand softly on Tadashi’s back. “Don’t even think about wandering off or daydreaming,” he says as they walk off.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Tadashi says. “I can’t help that I get separated easily!”

Tetsurou turns to Kenma, a slight frown on his face. “Was it just me, or was that…”

“Super weird?” Kenma finishes. “Yeah, not just you.”

“It felt like… I was with… and he was with…” Tetsurou groans, burying his head in his hands. “It’s not supposed to be like this, Kenma. It’s not. And I know it, but I just can’t…”

“You can’t be the one to break it off,” Kenma says.

“You know me too well,” Tetsurou tells him sadly. “I don’t like hurting people. I just… I can’t do it. Kei’s a great guy.”

“I know. Underneath that big jungle cat exterior is just a scared little kitten,” Kenma says. The words sound teasing, but the expression on his face conveys that he’s not exactly kidding.

“Yeah. I guess that’s true.”

“Come on,” Kenma says, grabbing his arm to pull him out of the booth. “You need to go home. You can’t just sit here and mope all night.”

“I wasn’t gonna do that.”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “You’re not going to take more shots either. Or get yourself into some self-destructive gambling match and lose $500 in fifteen minutes. Or flirt with some random kid at the bar when you’re still in a relationship.”

“God.” Tetsurou picks his cup off the table and downs what’s left of it. “I hate how well you know me.”

“Do you really?”

“No,” Tetsurou says, leaning close to Kenma, his head brushing Kenma’s shoulder as Kenma manages to get him almost fully out of the booth. His forehead brushes against Kenma’s and he pauses, staring into Kenma’s eyes.

For a moment, Kenma stares at him, his eyes going a little wider and a blush spreading over his cheeks. He blinks, though, as if breaking him out of the spell, and then jerks back. “Come on, Kuro,” he says, his voice sounding weary. “Let’s go. Before you do something you’ll regret.”

Tetsurou frowns for a minute, as if realizing what he’d just been about to do, but then he shakes his head. “I don’t wanna go home, Kenma. Bo’s still on that weird hangout thing with Shouyou and Yukie. I’ll be all alone.”

Kenma sighs. “What if I promise to hang out with you?”

“You’d do that?”

“I always do,” Kenma points out.

“Yeah,” Tetsurou says thoughtfully, glancing over at him. “You always do. Thank you, Kenma.”

“I do it because I want to,” Kenma says, shrugging. He tugs Tetsurou fully out of the booth and pulls him towards the door. “Now let’s get out of here.”

.

“All these months later and you still can’t beat me,” Yukie says, folding her hands behind her head. “Checkmate, Bo.”

“I feel like I’m gonna be sick,” Bokuto says, clutching his stomach.

Frowning, Akinori says frantically, “God, please don’t do it all over our food.”

“I’ll take him to the bathroom!” Shouyou volunteers, grabbing onto Bokuto’s arm with a proud smile.

“He’s a sweet one,” Yukie says. “Very caring. Interesting.”

“I don’t need to go to the bathroom,” Bokuto insists. “I just gotta get my immune system to digest a little faster, y’know?”

Akinori looks over at Yukie with a concerned expression on his face, mouthing “did he just say immune system?” Yukie just shrugs and mouths back, “Hell if I know.”

“When I wanna digest something, I get up and exercise!” Shouyou says. “Like jumping jacks! Or a light jog! Or sometimes dancing too!”

“We’re in the middle of a restaurant,” Akinori says hastily before Bokuto can agree. “It’s probably best if you didn’t do any of that. Maybe once we pay the bill and go outside, yeah?”

“Good idea, Akinori,” Bokuto says, beaming at him. “You know, you’re not such a bad guy.”

Akinori’s eyebrows furrow. “Did… did you think I was a bad guy before?”

“Well…” Bokuto trails off. “I dunno. It’s just weird when you see your ex datin’ someone else, y’know? You just… wonder about the new person. If they’re treating your ex well or whatever. But it’s nothin’ against you. You’re cool.”

“Speaking of that,” Yukie says, eyes bright, “what about you and Shouyou? When did you start dating and everything?”

Both Bokuto and Shouyou visibly startle at that. Shouyou nearly chokes on the water he’d been sipping at. “Dating?” he echoes, shooting Bokuto an accusatory glare.

“Oh,” Yukie says, her eyes wide. “I mean, I just assumed that you and Bo… and he didn’t…”

“No, no, no,” Shouyou says rapidly. “Bokuto’s an amazing guy, the coolest ever, but he’s my mentor! I have a boyfriend, actually, like a real boyfriend! His name’s Tobio, and he’s the best setter in the world, and I don’t wanna date Bo. Sorry, Bo.”

“It’s fine,” Bokuto says, staring down at his lap, his cheeks aflame.

“Bo…” Yukie says. “When I said that earlier, why didn’t you correct me?”

“Maybe I wanted you to be jealous a little bit,” Bokuto mutters, staring down at his lap. “And maybe I couldn’t get any girls to come along, so I decided to make up this whole thing and invite Shouyou. Wow, thinking back on it, that was really stupid. I’m really stupid.”

Beside him, Shouyou’s eyes start to well up. “That was really mean,” he admonishes, frowning at Bokuto. “You should’ve told me. I’m dating Tobio! I don’t wanna go on a date with anyone else, okay?” He stands up, throwing some cash on the table. “I’m gonna go now. It was nice to meet you, Yukie and Akinori.”

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto says once Shouyou leaves. “It was really dumb. I just… I heard you got a new boyfriend and I got really jealous. I can’t believe how stupid I am! I don’t deserve any of you, and I definitely don’t deserve anyone loyal like Shouyou, and I…”

“Koutarou Bokuto,” Yukie snaps. “Snap the hell out of it.” Bokuto blinks rapidly, then stares at Yukie. She glares at him. “Wallowing in self-despair isn’t gonna do shit and you know it. You need to go apologize to Shouyou. And I’m honestly sorry to tell you this, but I’m happy with Akinori. I was happy for you when I thought you were happy with someone new. You gotta get there too.”

“Got it,” Bokuto says, his head still hanging.

“Bo,” Yukie says patiently. “You’re a great guy, okay? Caring, passionate, funny. But you’re not 100% ready for a relationship right now. And that’s okay, you don’t have to be. You’ll get there. But I do think you’re great. And I know that shorty did too. So you better go make things right with him.”

“Well,” Bokuto says, lifting his head. “When you put it that way... I guess I gotta go make things right! What’s Little Dude gonna do without his mentor?”

“Yeah!” Yukie says, grinning.

As Bokuto puts some cash down on the table and darts out of the restaurant, Akinori turns to her, raising an eyebrow. “Is everyone from your past that colorful?”

“Most of them,” Yukie says, shrugging.

“I can’t tell if his way of thinking is stupid or genius,” Akinori says thoughtfully. “And that bothers me.”

Bokuto comes across Shouyou outside of the restaurant, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. “You didn’t go home?” Bokuto says curiously.

“I didn’t want to go home alone.”

“Yeah, guess that makes sense.” Bokuto sits down next to Shouyou.

“I don’t get it,” Shouyou says, turning his head to look at Bokuto. “Why wouldn’t you tell me? Why would you do that to me? What if Tobio found out? He’d be so upset! I don’t wanna lose him...”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bokuto says, patting Shouyou’s shoulder. “I’m really sorry, okay? I was super selfish. I was so wrong. I shouldn’t have let them think that. But I just wanted Yukie to think I was moving on so she’d want me back, y’know? But that was dumb.”

“D’you love her?” Shouyou asks.

“I dunno, Little Dude. I dunno. I didn’t date her for that long, and I didn’t even get to know her, so I don’t think so. But it doesn’t even really matter ‘cause she’s happy with that other guy and I’m not gonna be the one to mess that up.”

“That sounds terrible,” Shouyou says quietly. “I would hate it if Tobio dated someone else.”

“Yeah, but we aren’t gonna let that happen, huh?”

“Nope,” Shouyou giggles, leaning his head onto Bokuto’s shoulder. “I forgive you. But next time, you gotta tell me! Then we can come up with some super cool plan together.”

“Sounds good, Little Dude. Y’know, you’re a good friend.”

“You’re the coolest friend!”

“Nah, you.”

“No way! It’s you!”

“Well, I guess I gotta accept,” Bokuto says, beaming. Both of them laugh, and then Bokuto offers him a hand. “C’mon. Let’s blow this joint before Yukie comes out and sees us sittin’ on the dirty ground.”

.

“Guys, guys, guys!” Tooru says excitedly. “I have an important announcement. Possibly the most important announcement of my life so far.”

“You got a promotion?” Kenma asks.

“You found out you have a secret lovechild?” Tetsurou joins in.

“You finally got more than ten views on your secret YouTube channel?” Tobio says.

Tooru sticks out his tongue. “My YouTube channel is very informative and if people can’t appreciate that, that’s on them. Anyways, my very important announcement is that I officially have Hajime Iwaizumi’s number.”

“You paid one of his stalker fans to get his number?” Bokuto gasps. “That’s, like, unapplicable!”

“Unethical,” Tetsurou supplies, but nods along.

“No,” Tooru says, scowling. “I can’t believe you’d think that of me!”

“Then how?” Shouyou asks.

“He gave it to me!” Tooru insists.

“Please tell me you didn’t threaten him,” Kenma says.

“Did you tell him you were collecting donations for sick puppies again?” Tobio asks.

“No and no,” Tooru says, looking taken aback. “I only did that one time and then I actually gave the money to a shelter, so there! Anyways, he gave it to me because he thinks I’m charming.”

“He did not say that,” Tobio replies.

“He implied it.”

“That’s so cool!” Bokuto says, clapping Tooru on the back. “I’m happy for you, man.”

“See, at least one person’s happy for me,” Tooru says smugly.

Bokuto leans over to Tetsurou. “What does implied mean?”

“Well, we’re going to be hanging out soon,” Tooru says. “So keep your ears peeled.”

“Who even says that anymore?” Kenma mutters to himself.

“I’m sure you’ll have fun,” Tetsurou says in a way that’s almost sincere. “Just… don’t try too hard.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tooru asks, frowning. “I only try the proper amount.”

“Keep the obnoxiousness down,” Tobio offers.

Tooru frowns, slumping down into the couch. “My friends are so unsupportive.”

“I’m sure he’ll love you,” Shouyou offers, beaming at Tooru. “You’re the Grand King! One of the best volleyball setters ever! Besides Tobio, of course. And you’re kind of charming! Plus you’re hot!”

Tobio turns to Shouyou, a scandalized look on his face. “You think Tooru is _hot_?”

“I have eyes,” Shouyou says, shrugging.

“I mean, objectively speaking, he’s not wrong,” Tetsurou says. “But then he opens his mouth and it’s all ruined.”

“Why must everyone build me up just to tear me down?” Tooru says sadly.

“You’re gonna kill it!” Bokuto cheers. “Like, Hajime is gonna be so into you, dude.”

“You think?” Tooru asks, sitting up a little straighter.

“He will,” Kenma says, not looking up from his gaming system. “He seems like the tough sort of dude. He can handle you.”

“Plus you have this annoying habit of sticking around until you grow on people,” Tetsurou says, grinning at Tooru.

Tobio sighs, then nods in agreement. “You’ll do great.”

Tooru smiles, a genuine smile, and loops his arms around his friends’ necks. “You guys are the best,” he says fondly.

“Just don’t call me at 3 AM to rant about him,” Kenma grumbles.

“You love it.”

“I really, truly do not.”

“You can call me!” Shouyou says happily.

“You’re a heavy sleeper,” Kenma complains. “You won’t answer. And then Tooru will call me and rant about that too. Call Kuro.”

Tetsurou winces. “I think I’m good.”

“I’ll call my lovely brother Tobio,” Tooru sing-songs, turning around to grin evilly at his brother.

“Like hell you will,” Tobio says back, glaring daggers in response.

“Ah, brotherly bonding,” Tetsurou says wistfully as the two continue to bicker. He sneaks a glance in Kenma’s direction, but then looks off to the side. Meanwhile, Bokuto glances at where Tobio’s arm is around Shouyou and frowns slightly, staring down at the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter I swear I'm overwhelmed by the comments I get on this fic! You all are so amazing, you inspire me to write whenever possible, so please keep it up! I love hearing from you guys.  
> Anyways, IWAIZUMI IS HERE! Sorry to everyone who thought it was Akaashi, but Bo unfortunately might need a little more time. I know there wasn't a ton of Iwaizumi this chapter, but there will be even more next chapter, so get ready! (Also, we got some Yamaguchi, who I also love wholeheartedly, and slight Tsukkiyama!)  
> I'm still on vacation and am actually getting ready to move soon, so I honestly am not sure when the next chap will be up, but hopefully it won't be too long. Thanks so much for your reviews again!


	7. The One Where They All Go Bowling

“Okay, okay, okay,” Tooru says hurriedly as he dashed into Karasuno Coffee, his expression twisted and eyes big. “We have an issue here. Like, a massive problem. Huge.”

Kenma sighs. “Tooru, for the last time, that hair that sticks up on top of your head is not a major issue.”

“It’s not that-“

“Someone telling you your cologne is too strong isn’t a massive problem either,” Tobio chimes in. “Especially 'cause they're right. It’s way too strong.”

“I didn’t-“

“Your coffee having too much sugar isn’t a big issue either,” Tetsurou says. “Or that you were five minutes late to work because you got lost, because that happens pretty much every day.”

Tooru groans. “Okay, okay, I get it, I say things are a big issue a lot. But this is actually a big issue. Like, a crisis.”

“What is it, man?” Bokuto asks in a concerned tone, putting his hand on Tooru’s arm.

“Hajime says he wants to hang out,” Tooru wails.

Everyone in the room glances at each other in confusion. Carefully, Tetsurou says, “And how exactly is that a problem? You’ve been obsessed with Hajime for years. I’d think you’d be, like, pissing your pants right now.” Kenma wrinkles up his nose in distaste at that, but everyone else nods along enthusiastically.

“I _am_ ,” Tooru says dramatically. “I’m, well, obviously I’m excited, but he says he wants to hang out with friends. Like, my friends. Like, _you guys!_ ”

“Oh ho ho?” Bokuto asks, his eyes gleaming.

“Oh ho ho,” Tetsurou says, grinning back at Bokuto.

“That’s so cool!” Shouyou cheers, his face bright. “I’m so excited that we get to hang out with Tooru’s boyfriend!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Tooru says quickly. “And he never will be if you guys act like that. Especially you, Tetsurou and Bo.”

“Don’t worry,” Kenma says coolly, meeting Tooru’s gaze. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“Especially you too!” Tooru says accusingly, pointing at Kenma. “I don’t know who still believes you’re innocent. God, and Tobio too! This must be prevented somehow. Hm.” He pauses, placing a hand on his chin, and is silent for a moment. Then he snaps his fingers. “Okay, okay, I’ve got it. I assume since you’re all sitting here you’re free all day today and therefore are available to do my bidding.”

“Your bidding,” Kenma repeats warily.

“Suddenly I have plans,” Tetsurou says hastily. “Very important plans. Can’t be missed.”

“Oh yeah?” Tooru asks, raising an eyebrow. “What plans, may I ask?”

“Uh,” Tetsurou says.

“He’s, uh, helping me wash my car!” Bokuto jumps in.

Tetsurou sighs. “Bo, that only works when the person doesn’t know that you’re broke and couldn’t afford having a car in the city for the life of you.”

“Well, I tried,” Bo pouts. Tetsurou pats his shoulder sympathetically.

“So you’re all free,” Tooru continues. “Which means that today you will be going back to school.”

“Oh, cool!” Shouyou chirps. “Is there a men’s volleyball team? Can I join?”

“Only if I get to be the setter,” Tobio says firmly.

“No,” Tooru says. “No, it’s not that kind of school.”

Shouyou frowns. “Well, I guess we’ll have to start our own volleyball team then!”

“Can I volunteer not to be on the team?” Kenma says.

“There’s no team,” Tooru insists.

“Well, can I volunteer not to be on the non-existent team?”

“You can’t have a volleyball team without Big Bokuto!” Bokuto insists, puffing out his chest.

“I’ll be on the team too. You kids need a middle blocker,” Tetsurou says.

“Hey! I’m a middle blocker!” Shouyou protests.

“We need two.”

“There’s no team,” Tooru repeats wearily. “And if there was, I’d be taking Tobes’ spot as the number one setter. Anyways! This is the Tooru Oikawa School of Coolness.”

“I’d like to drop out,” Kenma says coolly.

“Me too,” Tobio agrees, standing up right after Kenma.

Tooru points at both of them, a glare on his face. “There will be no dropouts. It’ll just take a little bit, okay? Please? This is important. I don’t want Hajime to hate me, but I do want him to hang out with you guys, and I do want to hang out with him!"

Kenma and Tobio glance at each other and then sit back down, grumbling quietly to themselves. Tetsurou smirks wickedly and leans in. “Oh, Teacher, please, let’s start our first lesson! I can’t wait to find out how to be as cool as you!”

Tooru ignores the taunt in Tetsurou’s tone and beams at them. “Okay! First lesson. We don’t talk about the weird things Tooru has done in his past. Yes, we may know a lot of hilarious stories about Tooru, but cool people save those stories for the fourth date. At the very least.”

“Well, that’s just unfair,” Tetsurou says.

Tobio grins. “So I can’t tell him about your eighth birthday when our parents hired a clown and you immediately freaked out and hid under the shed and then got your suit dirty? Then when Mom tried to get you to change, you stripped down right there in the middle of the party -“

“Okay!” Tooru practically shouts. “Okay, no need to finish the story.But no, you cannot tell him that.”

Kenma smirks dangerously. “What about in tenth grade when Amelia or whoever asked you on a date and you agreed, but then you couldn’t find the restaurant and she thought you stood her up and told the whole school you were gay?”

“Y’know, come to think of it, she wasn’t wrong,” Shouyou says thoughtfully.

“No, Kenma, you can’t tell him that either,” Tooru snaps.

“But how about in senior year when you sprained your ankle and kept putting rice on it because you misheard that whole Rest, Ice, Compassion thing?” Shouyou asks.

Kenma blinks. “Compassion?”

  
  
“Wait,” Bokuto gasps. “You’re not supposed to put rice on your ankles when you sprain them?”

“No, and no, you can’t tell him!” Tooru says. “What do you guys not understand about no hilarious stories about the days of yore?”

“If I may offer some advice,” Tetsurou cuts in, “don’t say shit like 'days of yore' in front of Hajime.”

“Noted,” Tooru says, then pauses. “Wait, you’re not supposed to be giving advice! I’m the teacher here. Anyways, lesson two. Talk about how great I am. A lot.”

“Oh, Bo taught me about that one!” Shouyou chirps. “Tooru is the coolest guy I know! And he’s totally not a drama king!”

“Don’t say that,” Tooru tells him. “Then he’ll think I’m a drama king!”

“Hey,” Tobio says, glaring over at Shouyou. “You never say nice stuff like that about me.”

“Do too,” Shouyou protests, sticking out his tongue. He pauses, though, and then says, “You’re actually the coolest guy I know, though. And the best setter.”

Tobio smiles softly over at Shouyou, and Tooru gags. “God. Good. You guys are still grossly obsessed with each other. Now it’s time to help your favorite big brother get some, yeah?”

“Tooru is a very intelligent guy,” Tobio recites, his voice flat and expression dead.

“Perfect!” Tooru chirps, snapping his fingers. “Shorty and Baby Bro have got it. Who’s next?” He stares over at Kenma, who groans.

“Tooru is not a terrible human being,” Kenma says. “He could be worse. Objectively.”

Tooru scowls. “Such a tsundere.”

Tetsurou jumps in. “Maybe also don’t mention that you’re a weeb.”

“Your turn, Tetsu!”

“Tooru provides me with top-notch, quality entertainment on a daily basis,” Tetsurou says, smirking. “Also, he’s kind of hot, if you’re into the pretty boy type.”

“Which you are,” Tooru coughs into his hand, glancing at Kenma and then back to Tetsurou. “Good. Bo?”

“I love Tooru,” Bokuto gushes. “He’s such a great dude! Funny, pretty, loyal, incredible, um…”

He glances over at Tetsurou, who claps him on the back. “I’ll get you a thesaurus before we hang out with Hajime, man.”

“Thanks, bro,” Bokuto says, beaming, and then follows it up with, “Oh! And depraved!”

“Who taught you that one?” Tooru asks. “Okay. Never mind. Just use the first part, please. Now onto part three. Act like normal human beings. But like, the cool kind. You know, the kind of person who seems like they’ve got their life together, because if Hajime thinks that you guys have your lives together, then maybe he’ll think I have mine together too and want to be with me.”

Tetsurou snorts, which makes Tooru glare at him. Shrugging, he says, “Sorry, it’s just a funny concept.”

Tooru rolls his eyes. “Okay. Tetsu’s job is fine, if a bit boring, but we’re gonna need to buff up Bo’s a little. Bo, let’s say you’re a famous actor. And you were in _High School Musical_ , because I doubt he’s seen that.”

“He has a niece,” Shouyou points out. “Besides, _High School Musical_ is really good!”

“Okay, whatever,” Tooru says, “and yes, it is quality, but that’s beside the point! Shrimpy, you’re an astronaut.”

Tetsurou snorts even louder. Shouyou gasps. “Oh, really? That sounds so cool! Then you can really go to space and you can really fly and see all the planets and stuff!”

“I feel as though Tooru’s projecting his childhood dreams onto Shouyou,” Kenma says dryly.

“Well, it’s not like I can tell Hajime I’m an astronaut,” Tooru says grumpily. “I already gave him a tour of the planetarium.”

“What if he asks questions about space, though?” Shouyou asks frantically.

“Just make something up,” Tooru says with a wave of his hand. “Tobio, you’re a CEO.”

Tetsurou starts to cackle. Tobio’s brow furrows. “That won’t work.”

“Why not?” Tooru asks. “Just wear a fancy suit and act like you’re the king of everything.”

“Just like the usual!” Shouyou chirps.

Tobio elbows Shouyou, who kisses him on the cheek, and then frowns. “But I’m not rich.”

“You don’t have to be,” Tooru says flippantly. “We’re just acting. Right, Bo?”

“Yeah, actin’ is easy, man!” Bokuto says reassuringly. “Ooh, we should all have character names! I wanna be Tom Cruise!”

“We aren’t doing that,” Tooru says, and Bokuto’s face immediately falls. He pats him on the back and says, “Sorry, but I think Hajime might notice that you’re not actually Tom Cruise. Anyways, Kenma. You helped to develop Grand Theft Auto.”

Kenma wrinkles up his nose. “I’m old?”

“Not the first one! Maybe, like, the third. How many are there?”

“I like GTA 5,” Kenma says decisively.

“Okay, cool. And we’re all very mature and don’t tell stories about Tooru. Tetsu, you should wear your leather jacket too.”

“Oh ho ho, why?” Tetsurou asks, smirking. “Cause it makes me look all sexy and aloof?”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “Both of you need to lose the egos if you want to seem cool.”

Both Tetsurou and Tooru immediately burst into a round of “Oh, Kenma, you don’t think I’m cool already? You’re breaking my heart!”, which causes Kenma to groan loudly. Tobio leans over and nudges Shouyou. “This isn’t gonna go well.”

“I think it’ll be fun,” Shouyou says happily. “We get to act! And we can meet Hajime Iwaizumi. He’s really famous, you know.”

“Being famous is overrated,” Tobio grumbles.

“Don’t worry, Tobio,” Shouyou says, resting his head on Tobio’s shoulder. “I still like you even if you’re not famous. Besides, one day you and me are gonna get on the national volleyball team, and then everyone will know us. So then we’ll be famous too!”

Tobio’s frown turns up into a half-smile and he nods. “Sounds good. Dumbass.”

.

Tooru’s voice drifts into the room before he enters. “…and Koutarou Bokuto’s been in a number of critically acclaimed movies, though most of them from overseas, so I doubt you’d know them.”

“Guess he ditched the _High School Musical_ route,” Tetsurou mumbles to Kenma, who snickers.

Hajime sounds bemused as he says, “Sounds like you run in an accomplished circle.”

“Oh, yes, definitely,” Tooru says. “I’m sure you do too, huh? I mean, since you’re so popular and everything…”

Hajime laughs, but before he can say anything else, Bokuto is jumping out of his chair and running towards them.

“Hey, nice to meet ya!” he says, extending a hand to Hajime. “Koutarou Bokuto, world-famous actor!”

  
  
Shouyou follows him immediately after, beaming as he says, “Shouyou Hinata, accomplished astronaut!”

“I’m Tobio Kageyama,” Tobio says half-heartedly. “CEO of Kageyama Productions, an up-and-coming production company.”

“Kenma Kozume,” Kenma says, his eyes watching Hajime intently. “Game developer. I worked on GTA 5.”

“Oh, that was a great game,” Hajime says.

“Thanks,” Kenma mumbles halfheartedly before staring back down at the Switch in his lap.

“I’m just a boring accountant,” Tetsurou says, a bit of sarcasm in his tone. “Nowhere near as glamorous as these people.”

Hajime doesn’t seem to catch it, though, because he just smiles. “Nothing wrong with that. It’s nice to meet all of you. I gotta say, though, you guys aren’t really what I expected. Usually when I meet people that are this accomplished, they’re old and stuffy and boring.”

“Believe me, you’re gonna wish these guys were boring,” Kenma mutters.

Hajime shrugs. “Good to hear, I guess. Anyways, Tooru says you guys have been coming here for a while, huh?”

“Yeah,” Tobio says. “The owner, Ukai, used to give me and Tooru lessons, so when we got older, we just kind of naturally started coming here. We went to high school with Shouyou and Kenma, and Tetsurou’s been Kenma’s best friend since we were kids, so he joined in and brought his good friend Bokuto.”

“Damn. You guys must know each other really well then,” Hajime says.

“Oh yeah,” Tetsurou says, smirking. “Believe me, I’ve heard all about-“

“Tooru is the coolest guy I know!” Shouyou bursts in.

“Yeah!” Bokuto chimes in, beaming. “He’s really lecherous!”

Tooru puts his head in his hands. Kenma blinks, mouthing “who is teaching him this?” to Tetsurou, who just shrugs, a massive smirk on his face.

“Uh,” Hajime says, looking confused. “That’s good to hear, I guess. Tooru says there’s a bowling alley nearby?”

“Yeah!” Shouyou exclaims. “Tooru’s an amazing bowler! We should go there!”

Tooru looks frantically from Shouyou to Hajime and mouths, “I can’t bowl for shit” to Shouyou, who looks completely oblivious as he leads Hajime out of the coffee shop, chattering all the while. Kenma turns to Tetsurou, an amused look on his face. “Now this could be interesting.”

“I’m not sure that Tooru’s ever knocked down even one pin,” Tetsurou says. “I’ve only ever seen him bowl gutter balls.”

Kenma snorts, which makes Tetsurou grin down at him. “I like Tooru, but I’m not gonna lie, seeing him suffer is one of my favorite things,” Kenma admits as they start to walk.

“I think all of us would agree to that,” Tobio, who’s fallen back to walk with them, agrees lowly.

.

“This is a disaster!” Tooru exclaims to Tetsurou, who he’s dragged into a corner.

“Okay, usually I can figure out where you’re coming from when you get like this, but I gotta admit I’m lost on this one,” Tetsurou says. “Hajime looks like he’s having a good time. You haven’t even bowled yet. Where’s the disaster coming from?”

“They didn’t have shoes my size,” Tooru says, biting his lip. “So I had to get my shoes the next size up! And my feet look huge!”

“I… couldn’t tell,” Tetsurou says carefully, looking up to meet Tooru’s gaze and then sighing. “Okay, listen. You _need_ to get yourself together. Like, this very second.”

Tooru sighs, dropping his head. “I just want Hajime to like me, you know? This is what I’ve been waiting for forever and he’s here and I just… I don’t know what to do. I’m not good enough for him. I’m a boring worker at a boring museum and he’s a fucking supermodel, Tetsurou!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Tetsurou shoots back. “Like, seriously, Tooru. You’re one of my best friends, you know that, right? And I don’t tolerate anyone talking shit about my best friends. You’re more than good enough for Hajime. You’re funny, you’re smart, you’re talented, and you’re hot. The entire package. So get out of this pity hole you’ve dug yourself into right now. Who gives a shit if Hajime is some pompous model? You’re more than good enough for him. And if he doesn’t agree, he doesn’t deserve you.”

Tooru just blinks back at Tetsurou, his eyes wide, and then gives a slightly more determined nod. “You really think so?” he asks.

“Don’t push it,” Tetsurou says in response, bumping his shoulder into Tooru’s. “Now go get ‘em.”

Tooru smiles and, inhaling, says, “I’m going to go get Hajime Iwaizumi to love _me_.”

“Uh, and maybe you should start by telling him that Bo isn’t actually some big-name actor,” Tetsurou says carefully. “He’s been asking Bo about different actors for the past few minutes and I think he’s getting suspicious about the fact that Bo knows absolutely none of them. Plus, any minute now he could Google Bo and find out he’s missing an IMDB page.”

“Lying maybe wasn’t my best idea.”

“At least you see it now,” Tetsurou says, shrugging.

“Let me charm him with my bowling skills first,” Tooru insists. “Then I’ll tell him. If I have to.”

“If I left it up to you, you’d tell him on your wedding day,” Tetsurou says, rolling his eyes. “And I’m not trying to see one of my friends get left at the altar for being a dirty fucking liar. So, yes, you have to tell him today.”

Tooru sighs as they head back to the rest of their friends. Kenma frowns and points at the screen. “Tetsu, it’s been your turn for the past fifteen minutes.”

“I was offering some extremely helpful life advice!” Tetsurou protests. “But I’m here now. Watch how the master does it.” He grins wickedly, and, turning towards the lane, he picks up a decently heavy ball. With just a flick of his arm, he sends the ball barreling down the lane and hits all of the pins. Pumping his fist, he beams.

Hajime’s eyes widened. “Damn, Tetsurou, that was a good throw. You take lessons?”

“All natural talent,” Tetsurou brags in response.

“All natural ego, too,” Kenma grumbles.

“No fair,” Tooru complains under his breath, elbowing Tetsurou. “You totally stole my thunder. Now I’m gonna look like a joke.”

Tetsurou says, “C’mon, Tooru, you were gonna look like a joke no matter what.”

Tooru scowls at him and picks up a fairly heavy bowling ball. Immediately, he nearly falls over, clearly not used to carrying heavy objects, but manages to recover just in time. Hajime snickers. “Need some help with that?”

“I’m okay actually, thanks,” Tooru says primly, carrying the ball with both hands over to the alley. He uses both of his hands to hoist it up between his legs and then pushes it forward, granny-style. The ball rolls slowly down the lane, but at the end, crashes into the left four pins and takes them all down.

Tobio’s eyebrows shoot up. “You know, Tooru, I was gonna criticize your form, but I think that might be the most pins you’ve ever gotten in your life.”

“Tobio’s still beating you though!” Shouyou pipes up. “He got eight on his first turn. And I got nine, so I’m beating him.” Tobio glances over at Shouyou, looking torn in between fondness and annoyance.

“Kenma got six and Hajime got a spare,” Bokuto joins in. “And I’m the best, so I’m the last. And then you’ll all see how the master does it!”

“I’m already the master,” Tetsurou protests. “You can’t beat a strike.”

“I’ll get a strike every turn!” Bokuto informs him.

“Bring it on,” Tetsurou challenges.

“It’s still your turn, Tooru,” Kenma points out flatly.

“Maybe use a lighter ball?” Hajime suggests. “So you can actually carry it?”

“So mean, Hajime!” Tooru chastises. “I could lift the ball perfectly fine. Y’know, since I used to play volleyball, I had some pretty great muscles.”

“Oh, did you?” Hajime asks. “I played volleyball too. Wing spiker. What position were you?”

“Setter,” Shouyou pipes up before Tooru can even answer. “He was almost the best setter, but Tobio was a little bit better!”

“Tobio was _not_ better than me,” Tooru protests vehemently.

“Setter, huh,” Hajime says, eyeing Tooru. “That explains a lot.”

Tooru’s eyes widen. “Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s still your turn, Tooru,” Kenma repeats, a little louder this time.

“Fine,” Tooru says dramatically, turning around to grab a ball (just a bit lighter this time). He does the granny style roll again and, this time, only takes down a single pin. Tetsurou guffaws.

“That puts you in last place,” he announces. “Unless somehow Bo does worse than you.”

Bokuto rolls his eyes, picking up the heaviest ball there is with one of his arms and flexing. “No way, man! Just watch this!” He turns to the lane, pulling back and releasing the ball at an incredibly fast speed. The ball thunders down the aisle and hits the pins, causing them to explode to the back of the alley. He turns around and grins. “See! I’m a pretty good bowler!”

“I gotta say, that wasn’t bad,” Hajime says, offering him a high five. Bokuto accepts the high five and then glares at Tetsurou, who mock-glares in return.

“This game is so dumb,” Kenma mumbles.

Tetsurou sighs. “You liked Wii Sports Bowling.”

“All you had to do is flick the remote the right way and you’d get a strike,” Kenma says. “It’s not exactly high level athletics.”

“Good game though,” Hajime says gruffly. “I was always a beast at Tennis.”

“Hey, me too!” Tooru says. “Or at least, I was the best in my family.”

“You weren’t _that_ good,” Tobio says, crossing his arms.

“Tobio was probably better!” Shouyou says, gazing adoringly at his boyfriend.

Hajime chuckles. “You guys are funny. I never had a brother, just a sister, so I always kind of wondered what it’d be like.”

“We have a sister too,” Tooru says quickly. “She has a little brat herself. He’s about Airi’s age.”

“That kid has it coming next time I see him,” Tobio says darkly.

Hajime looks questioningly at Tooru. Tooru says, “He beat Tobio at Mario Kart.”

“Okay, Shouyou, your turn,” Kenma says.

Shouyou beams as he steps up to bowl and announces, “This time I’m gonna get a strike!”

He gets three pins his first roll and one his second. “Close enough,” Tobio mumbles.

“He might actually lose to you,” Hajime says, smirking at Tooru. “Tough order.”

“He will not!” Tooru protests. “Besides, I invited you. Aren’t you supposed to be on my team?”

“I’m on the winning team,” Hajime says, shrugging.

Tetsurou smirks. “I like him.”

.

As they exit the bowling alley, everyone but Hajime and Tooru casually bids their farewells, offering up excuses ranging from Tetsurou saying he needs to enter a few more numbers before work tomorrow to Bokuto saying he has to bathe his (non-existent) cat. After they’re all gone, though, Tooru turns to Hajime and smiles. “Well, I hope you had a good time.”

“Your friends aren’t big names, are they?” Hajime says, staring down Tooru. 

Tooru’s eyes widen and he gulps. “I don’t… I don’t know what you mean.”

“I mean they’re not famous,” Hajime says. “It was a nice try, Tooru, but Tobio had a coupon for the bowling alley, Shouyou told me he thought the coolest planet was Plupiter, Bo definitely doesn’t have an IMDB page, and one of my good friends works at Rockstar. Says he’s never heard of a Kenma Kozume.” He drops his shoulders a little, sighing. “Besides, none of them seemed to be on edge. None of them were looking around over their shoulders, hunting for paparazzi to ruin their fun time out with friends. None of them were wearing designer clothes just so the paparazzi wouldn’t be riding their ass about dressing like a slum in public. None of them were hyper vigilant about touching each other so that there wouldn’t be articles about them tomorrow claiming they had a new lover. I know what fame looks like, Tooru. I’ve lived it.”

“Shit,” Tooru says, slumping back against the wall. “Yeah, you’re right. Shouyou works in a coffee shop. Tobio’s some grunt worker at a shitty company. Kenma’s at a startup developer. Bo used to be a decently famous volleyball player, but he had to stop after his injury and now he does fairly small acting roles. Tetsurou’s actually an accountant, though.”

“Yeah, kinda figured you wouldn’t make that shit up.”

Tooru breathes out a small laugh. “I’m sorry, Hajime. I just… you’re famous, and you probably know tons of famous people. Then there’s me. I just… wanted to make it seem like I had a cooler life than I did. But I realized when Tetsu kicked my ass into gear that it was entirely the wrong way to go about it.” He bites his lip and meets Hajime’s eyes. “So here I am. A boring museum worker with normal, kind of obnoxious friends and a perfectly non-luxurious life.”

“You’re such a dumbass,” Hajime mutters, shaking his head. “God. I can’t believe how stupid you are.”

Tooru drops his head, his face falling. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry, I’ll just go…”

“I agreed to hang out knowing you completely fucked up the tour for my niece,” Hajime continues, paying Tooru’s interruption no mind. “I agreed to hang out knowing you worked at a museum and were terrible at your job. I knew your friends would probably be office workers and food workers and stuff like that. I don’t give a shit. You know who my closest friends are? One works at McDonald’s. The other works as a receptionist. I meant it when I said there’s _nothing wrong with that._ In fact, I usually like to hang out with people who aren’t famous, because so many of the people I work with are completely fucking fake. And from what I saw of you and your friends…” His eyes soften the slightest bit. “It seemed like you really, genuinely care about each other. And that is what _matters_. You hear me? I don’t give a shit how much money or fame you or your friends have.”

Tooru’s eyes are just the slightest bit moist as he nods. “Y’know, Hajime,” he says in a soft tone, “I always kind of imagined what kind of person you’d be. So many people say when they meet their favorite celebrities they’re assholes or perverts or brats. But I think I can tell already that you’re a pretty damn good guy.”

Hajime rolls his eyes, but there’s a slight smile playing across his lips. “A good guy that you lied to.”

“Excuse me for wanting to impress,” Tooru retorts.

“Well, you failed,” Hajime shoots back.

“Wanna hang out again next week?” Tooru asks.

“I might consider it.”

“Then I totally did not fail!” Tooru beams as he walks towards the subway station, his face bright. “See you next week, Haji!”

“Haji?” Hajime repeats, a totally bewildered look on his face as Tooru keeps walking away. “Shit, that’s terrible.”

.

“How do you think Tooru did?” Shouyou asks eagerly, bouncing up and down eagerly on the couch. “Or how do you think we did? Do you think we totally fooled him?”

“No,” Kenma says flatly.

“Ye of little faith,” Tetsurou chides Kenma. “I mean, Bo does act for a living. Some of those acting vibes had to have rubbed off on us.”

“I know I fooled him,” Bokuto says proudly. “I changed Little Dude’s name to Zac Efron in my phone and then sent him a friendly text and then he answered like, ‘Yeah, man, I’d love to hang out!’ Hajime was so impressed.”

“I don’t know how to act like a CEO,” Tobio says. “So I don’t know if I failed or not.”

“If we’re going off your high school test scores, you probably didn’t do all that good,” Shouyou snickers.

“Shut up, dumbass,” Tobio says, his face going red. “Yours were just as bad.”

Tetsurou raises an eyebrow. “Worse than Bo’s?”

“It was a shock when Tobio and Shouyou made it into the double digits,” Kenma informs him.

“See!” Bokuto says proudly. “I told ya a 44 on my trig exam was a great score!”

Tetsurou looks from Shouyou to Tobio to Bokuto with huge eyes. “How the fuck did you all graduate?”

“Lots of summer school,” Tobio says dejectedly.

“Yeah, and Tobio and I had a tutor!” Shouyou chirps. “And she… uh… oh. Never mind.” Tobio looks a little grumpy himself, but still puts an arm around Shouyou’s shoulders, ruffling his hair.

“His ex was their tutor,” Kenma whispers to a confused Tetsurou and Bokuto. “That’s how they met.”

“No shit?” Tetsurou replies, his jaw dropping.

Before they can get too into this new topic, though, Tooru barges through the door, beaming from ear to ear. “See!” Bokuto chirps. “I knew we acted real well!”

“No, you guys were terrible,” Tooru says. “Hajime saw straight through you two, Shrimpy and Tobio, and he did some research on Bo and Kenma and figured out I was lying with those two too. So he completely called me out before I could confess to lying or anything.”

Tetsurou’s eyebrows furrow. “Wait, what?”

“You look so happy,” Kenma adds. “That’s kind of extremely abnormal.”

“I’m not done yet!” Tooru sings. “So after he called me out for it, I apologized and everything, and then he agreed to hang out with me slash us again!”

“Is that all that happened?” Tobio asks.

“Okay, yeah, maybe he also called me an idiot and a dumbass and stuff like that, but that’s not _important_ ,” Tooru insists. “I have another date with Hajime Iwaizumi!”

“Was this even a date?” Kenma asks Tetsurou, who shrugs in response, eyes wide.

“Yay!” Shouyou whoops, grinning at Tooru. “Hey Tooru, this time, can I pretend to be a zookeeper? I’ve always wanted to be a zookeeper.”

Tobio grits his teeth. “No, dumbass, he only had us pretend to be stuff last time so that he could try to trick Hajime into dating his needy ass.”

“I would never,” Tooru says. “Anyways, I’m not ever gonna lie to him again! Our relationship will be full of honesty and love and trust.”

“What relationship?” Tetsurou whispers to Kenma.

Bokuto sniffles, wiping his nose with a stray napkin. “I love love,” he says when everyone looks over at him, questioning expressions on their faces.

“Don’t worry, bro,” Tetsurou says, giving Bokuto a reassuring smile. “You’ll be there someday soon.”

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

“Bro, I appreciate it.”

“Bro, I appreciate you.”

“Bro, I appreciate you even more.”

“Bro, that’s not even possible.”

“Bro, it definitely is.”

Before Tetsurou can give another response, his phone vibrates. He glances down at it and then winces, standing up to his feet. “Ugh. Okay, sorry, guys, I gotta go. Happy for you though, Tooru, really. Bo, don’t wait up, might be back late. See ya later, Kenma, Shorty, Tobio.”

As he leaves the coffee shop, everyone’s eyes follow him. Kenma mumbles, “Something’s up with him.”

“Yeah,” Tooru says. “Hey, you know, we could do a private investigation. Follow him around, hide in the bushes -“

“Yeah!” Shouyou agrees.

“That sounds like the worst idea I’ve ever heard,” Kenma says. “He’ll tell us eventually. At least I hope so.”

“He better!” Bokuto says, puffing out his chest. “If I gotta I can totally beat up whoever’s making Tetsu upset. Or whatever, if it’s like a bear or something.”

“A bear?” Tobio repeats, looking puzzled.

“Sometimes bears try to steal food, man,” Bokuto says wisely. “I saw it on National Geotraffic.”

“Geotraffic,” Kenma repeats, then glances to his side as if looking for Tetsurou to laugh with him. He frowns slightly when he sees Tetsurou’s not there.

“It’ll be fine,” Tooru says, sounding slightly unsure. “We’ll figure it out, okay? And in the end, it’ll all turn out all right. It has to.”

“It has to!” Bokuto repeats with a vehement nod of his head.

Tooru smiles, wrapping one arm around Bokuto’s shoulders and the other around Shouyou’s. “It has to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, and Happy New Year everyone! I'm so happy I got to start writing Haikyuu fic in 2018, so this new chapter is my gift to you guys!  
> I'm aware not a ton happened in this chapter to people other than Iwaizumi/Oikawa, but I promise there will be a more eventful chapter next chapter! Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the Iwaoi.   
> I want to thank you all once again for all of your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and the add to the Kuroken collection! I appreciate it so so much and love hearing your thoughts, so please keep it up! It might be a bit before I can update again, but I haven't abandoned it, I swear. Thanks again for reading!


	8. The One With Volleyball and Breakups

Tooru takes his cup out of Shouyou’s hands and saunters over to his usual seat, beaming from ear to ear all the while. “Hi, everyone! It’s a beautiful day, the birds are singing, the sun’s shining, and I’m so happy to be alive!”

“Should’ve known meeting Hajime would make you even more intolerable than usual,” Kenma mutters under his breath.

“Please,” Tetsurou groans into his coffee, “spare us.”

“Are you even dating Hajime?” Tobio grumbles.

“Welllll,” Tooru says, dragging out the last syllable, “no, not exactly. But we have been talking almost every day! And flirting! I’ve even tried using some of my best pickup lines.”

Kenma sighs. “Tell me you didn’t use the Tennessee line.”

“I did not! Wait. Actually, come to think of it, I might have.”

“What is it?” Shouyou pipes up excitedly.

“Shrimpy, are you from Tenneseee?” Tooru asks, batting his eyelashes.

“Tennessee? No, I’m not! Even though I hear the food’s pretty good there!” Shouyou chirps innocently.

“Cause you’re the only ten I see,” Tooru continues, undeterred.

Tobio groans loudly, burying his head in Shouyou’s shoulder. “Please never use a pickup line like that on my boyfriend again. Actually, never use a pickup line like that ever again.”

“I thought that was pretty good!” Bokuto says, draping an arm around Tooru’s shoulders. “You gotta teach me some more!”

Tooru grins over at Bokuto. “Hey, Bo, are you a magician?”

“Nah,” Bokuto says. “Might be cool, but I’m bad at that kind of stuff, y’know? Love to watch ‘em, though!”

“You guys are terrible at this. Anyways, because when I look at you, everything else disappears!”

“We’re the ones who are terrible at this?” Kenma mumbles under his breath. Tetsurou snickers.

“Anyways, as you can see, Hajime will be mine,” Tooru says confidently. “…one day.”

“It could be worse. You could be stuck in a dead-end relationship,” Tetsurou mutters under his breath. Everyone turns to look at him, questions in their eyes, and he gulps before saying, “I mean, it could be worse! You, um, you could be, like, dying or something. Or sick!”

“Smooth, bro,” Bokuto says, patting Tetsurou on the shoulder. “Real smooth.”

“You aren’t obligated to date anyone, you know that, right?” Tooru asks, concern clear in his eyes. “Like, you shouldn’t sacrifice your own happiness for a relationship. And if you’re not happy in the relationship then chances are the other person isn’t either. So it might actually be for the best if you just cut it off. For both of you.”

Tobio’s eyes widen as he looks over at Tooru. “Hey, when did you get all wise and shit?”

“I truly am the perfect specimen,” Tooru says, grinning wickedly at Tobio. “Wise, beautiful, funny, smooth… it’s a wonder the government hasn’t started experimenting on me yet.”

“Shut up or the government agents will hear you,” Kenma mumbles, rolling his eyes.

“Tooru’s right, though, bro!” Bokuto tells Tetsurou. “You don’t gotta do anythin’ you don’t want to, even if it hurts someone else! And I hate seein’ you so sad! Plus, there’s probably someone better for you out there. Ya never know, they could be like, just around the corner, or, y’know, across the hall!”

“Real subtle, Bo,” Tooru says, shaking his head at Bokuto.

Shouyou beams. “And don’t worry, Tetsurou, it’s not me!”

“Dumbass,” Tobio gripes, grabbing Shouyou’s hand in an almost territorial manner. “It better not be.”

Tetsurou just stares at the group, his eyes wide and an almost dumbfounded expression on his face. “I guess you guys are right,” he concedes. “But man, is this shit hard! I really should’ve just gone with my gut and stayed out of the whole romance game entirely.” Beside him, Kenma winces almost imperceptibly, and Tooru sends Kenma a reassuring smile.

“Don’t give up on romance!” Shouyou squeaks before Tooru can say anything. “There’s bound to be someone out there that’s just perfect for you! Like me and Tobio!” Tobio gives Shouyou an almost goofy-looking smile before staring back down at his own lap, cheeks a deep shade of red.

“Well, I guess you two are a pretty good match, and not just on an intelligence level,” Tetsurou concedes. “God, I really need to talk to Kei.”

Almost as if on cue, the door to the coffee shop swings open, setting off the tinkle of the bell connected to the door. Tetsurou jumps out of his seat and whirls around only to see Kei walking in, then whirls back around to face the rest of the group, his eyes wide and jaw slack. “Holy shit, I can’t believe that worked. But what do I say?” he hisses to the group.

Beside him, Tooru starts to mutter under his breath. “God, I know I’m not a perfect angel by any means, but you’d help me out a hel- heck of a lot if you’d help me get asked out by Hajime Iwaizumi, and also if you’d maybe deposit a couple hundred extra bucks in my bank account…”

“Hi, Tetsu. Everyone,” Kei says as he approaches the group. He shifts his weight back and forth and hides his hands in his pockets, clearly uncomfortable. Everyone else in the group voices greetings or nods their heads in response, except for Tetsurou.

“Kei!” Tetsurou says, his voice breaking. “What a… surprise! It’s been a while. You didn’t tell me that you were coming! Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything, but it would’ve been nice to know beforehand, but hi!”

“He can never make fun of me for not being smooth again,” Tooru grumbles.

“I think we need to talk,” Kei says calmly.

Tetsurou sighs, his head drooping a little. “Yeah,” he says quietly. “I think that’d be for the best.” He stands up and, bidding the group farewell, follows Kei out the door.

“Damn,” Bokuto mutters under his breath. “Who knew that Skinny Glasses Dude would be the one to toughen up and end the relationship?”

“It’s better this way,” Tooru says with a shrug.

“It definitely is,” Bokuto says happily. “Hopefully Tetsu won’t be too torn up about it. And besides, _finally,_ this means our man Kenma can get all up in there!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kenma says in a deadpan voice.

“Aw, c’mon, Kenma!” Shouyou protests. “I may be dumb, but I’m definitely not dumb enough to not be able to see how much you looooove Tetsurou!”

“You look at almost everything like it’s shit except Tetsurou, occasionally Shouyou, video games, and apple pie,” Tobio says dryly.

Kenma scowls, his whole face darkening and his forehead wrinkling. All he says, though, is “Fuck you guys,” before he buries himself into his Switch again.

“So grumpy on such a beautiful day, Ken-Ken!” Tooru says, beaming over at him.

.

“So,” Kei says as the two of them sit down at another coffee shop nearby.

“So,” Tetsurou repeats.

Kei sighs. “God, I hate situations like this. They’re so annoying. But you know where this is going.”

“I think I do,” Tetsurou says, his mouth drawing out into a line.

“You’re a great guy, Tetsurou, and I mean that,” Kei says in an unusually gentle tone. “And I don’t say things like that if I don’t mean them. However. I don’t force things that aren’t going anywhere either. And I categorically refuse to date anyone that’s clearly in love with their best friend.”

“Categorically… in love with… _what?”_ Tetsurou asks, practically choking as he tries to get out the words.

Kei gives him a withering stare. “Come on, Tetsu, I know you’re not that slow. You have to know by now that you’re in love with Kenma, right?” When Tetsurou shows no signs of recognition, Kei just sighs again. “I really need to stop dating people with self-awareness this low. Anyway, you’re clearly head-over-heels for Kenma, and I’m not going to get in the way of that.”

Tetsurou’s eyes are still wide as he says, “You… you think?”

“I know, actually,” Kei says. “You’re not subtle. And neither is he, come to think of it. But I don’t mind, Tetsurou, and I think it’d be… acceptable if we could hang out sometime as friends.”

“Friends?” Tetsurou says.

“Begrudgingly,” Kei amends.

After a few more seconds, Tetsurou's face finally changes to one of mild clarity. “Sounds good to me,” Tetsurou says, his whole face lighting up into a smile. “And hey, if I ever do end up with Kenma, we can do the whole double date shebang. Me and Kenma, you and Tadashi.”

Kei’s gaze narrows as he insists, “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Aw, c’mon, Kei, you’re not as subtle as you think you are,” Tetsurou says jovially. Kei glares at him intensely, but Tetsurou just keeps grinning. “Anyways, thanks for saving me the trouble and everything. I can’t stand being the one to end things. It, like, kills me inside.”

“Fortunately,” Kei says wryly, “my soul’s already dead, so it’s not like there’s much to lose.”

“Unnecessarily edgy,” Tetsurou says, smirking. “This is such a relief, though. Not that I’m eager to get rid of you or anything, it’s just… the guilt’s gone. And clearly we’re better as friends, anyway.”

“Maybe don’t refer to me as your friend in public. I have a reputation to keep up, you know.”

“Shut up, Kei.” Tetsurou stares off into space, a dreamy smile making its way onto his face. “Hey, d’you think Kenma…”

“I’m not here to be your love advisor now,” Kei snaps. Pausing, he then continues, “But whatever you’re thinking, if it’s some big and stupid romantic gesture, I’m completely sure that Kenma will loathe it.”

“Even if I sing _I Will Always Love You_ while releasing 6 doves, because we met when he was six?”

“Especially that,” Kei says, frowning. “You’re taking this particularly well for someone who just figured out he was in love with his best friend.”

“It’s not that shocking,” Tetsurou says with a shrug. “It feels like, I don’t know, like something that was always going to happen. Kenma’s always been important to me - the most important person. Even when I was dating someone else… uh, sorry. So it’s almost relieving to get to put words to how I feel, y’know?”

“Gag me with a spoon.”

Tetsurou rolls his eyes. “Like you can talk, what with your heart eyes for Freckles.”

“His name is Tadashi.” Tetsurou raises an eyebrow. Kei sighs and sags down into the chair. “You might have a point.”

“I always do. So, double date?”

“You’ll have to get Kenma to date you first. And I’d say he’s smarter than that.”

“You wound me,” Tetsurou says, placing a hand to his heart. “But okay. I’ll be the one laughing, ‘cause Kenma loves me.”

“Somehow,” Kei says, shaking his head.

.

“Well,” Kenma says, standing up and stretching out his arms, “I think that’s my cue to leave.”

“Kenma!” Shouyou protests, his eyes wide. “Don’t you wanna celebrate?”

“Celebrate what?” Kenma asks, wrinkling up his nose.

“Celebrate Tetsurou and Kei breaking up!”

“Idiot,” Tobio hisses, elbowing his boyfriend in the side. “Normal people don’t celebrate when their friends break up with people.”

“Normal people show up at their friend’s house with tissues and ice cream and romantic comedies,” Tooru says with a fond smile.

“Well, it’s not like Tetsu’s gonna be sad,” Shouyou protests.

“Still,” Kenma says, his expression slightly sad, eyes downcast. “It’s never easy to break up with someone.”

After a slight pause, Bokuto frowns. “Well, guess I’ve been doin’ it all wrong.”

“What, do you have a way you do it every time or something?” Tobio asks, glancing over at Bokuto.

“Yeah,” Bokuto says, shrugging. “So you start with compliments, right? Like, a lot of them, ‘cause you don’t want them to be sad. You say stuff like, ‘you’re too good for me’, which for me is usually kinda true, or ‘you’re so beautiful someone else should have a chance to be with you’. Then you say you’re glad that you got to spend some time with them, and it was really fun, which is also true, but even though it’s really sad, you don’t really feel a spark and you gotta let them go. And that you hope they get someone great in the future. Someone who's worthy of them."

Tooru sniffles and wipes at his nose. “God, wow, that might be the nicest breakup speech I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“Bo might be misguided when it comes to dating, but he has the right intentions,” Kenma says with a shrug.

“You’re a good friend, Kenma,” Bokuto says, jumping up to pull Kenma into a long hug.

Kenma groans. “Thanks, Bo, really. Now can I go? This game just came out a couple of hours ago and I need to go download it.”

Everyone bids Kenma farewell, and Kenma turns and practically darts out the door of the coffee shop. Shouyou laughs. “I don’t think I’ve seen Kenma move so fast since Tetsu told him he left him an apple pie in the apartment.”

“He is a man of a few vices,” Tooru says. “I can’t fault him for them.”

“Anyways!” Shouyou says, bouncing up and down on the sofa. Tobio glares over at him, but it does not deter him in the least. “It’s a beautiful day today! 68 degrees, only mildly sunny, not much wind - basically, it’s the perfect day! We should totally go down to the park and play some volleyball!”

“What, me, you, Tobio, and Bokuto?” Tooru asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yeah!” Shouyou chirps. “So it’s two on two! Me and Tobio against you and Bo! One setter and one hitter on each team!”

“A little simplistic, but it’ll do,” Tooru agrees.

“Hell yeah, man! We’re gonna crush you guys into the dirt!” Bokuto tells them, beaming. “I’m the best hitter there ever was! And I’m not shabby at blocking either.”

“And he’s modest too,” Tobio mumbles. “Anyways, I feel like we got the short end of the stick when it comes to blocking.”

“What?” Shouyou squeaks, turning to frown at his boyfriend. “You played with me in high school, stupid! You saw how high I can jump!”

  
  
“It takes you longer than Bokuto to get there, though,” Tobio points out.

“Good thing Tetsu isn’t here, man,” Bokuto says sagely. “That dude would crush you all into the dust when it comes to blocking! With that stupid smirk on his face the entire time too!"

Tooru shudders. “What Kenma sees in him I’ll never quite understand.”

“Enough talking!” Shouyou says, jumping up off of the couch. “Go get changed into your workout clothes and volleyball shoes and kneepads and I’ll meet you in the lobby of Bo and I’s apartment complex! Now go before it gets too dark to see anything outside!”

“Damn,” Tooru says in wonder as he watches Shouyou take off running. “Shrimpy’s bossy when he wants to be, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Tobio says, shaking his head.

.

Right after Shouyou leaves the apartment, yelling something about a volleyball match that goes basically unheard by Kenma, Kenma’s phone starts ringing beside him. He glares at it, intent on ignoring it in favor of the game that’s lit up on the screen in front of him, but then he notices that it’s Tetsurou calling. He grumbles “fucking shit” under his breath and hits the pause button on the controller, then cradles his phone on his shoulder. “This better be good.”

“I’m coming over,” Tetsurou says, sounding out of breath.

“Now? Kuro, I’m in - “ Before Kenma can finish, though, the line goes dead, and Kenma rolls his eyes. “In the middle of this very fucking important level, thanks for asking. But I guess I can make an exception.”

The door flies open about two seconds later. Tetsurou’s eyebrows shoot up as he darts into the apartment. “Holy shit, Kenma, you need to start locking your door or weirdos are gonna start busting in here.”

“It’s fine,” Kenma mutters. “They already are.”

“Really?” Tetsurou asks. “I was just dumped and you’re gonna make sarcastic comments like this instead of offering me your undying love and support?”

Kenma studies Tetsurou with a measured stare for a few seconds, then shakes his head. “You’re not upset. So it doesn’t matter.”

“How d’you know?” Tetsurou asks. “I could just be putting on a brave face so you wouldn’t worry, you know.”

“I’ve known you for too many years now,” Kenma says. “It always shows in your eyes when you lie. Also when you’re upset you speak in a slightly softer tone. Plus, you don’t lie to me that often. Even when you’re upset.”

“You’re right, and I kind of hate that you are,” Tetsurou says, sitting down beside Kenma. “But it’s okay. Yeah, to be honest, I’m not upset. We agreed we’d still be friends, and I think we’re definitely better off that way.Plus since he broke up with me, I didn’t have to break up with him. And finally… drum roll…. he helped me to realize something really important.”

Kenma glances up at Tetsurou, one eyebrow raised. “Something really important?”

“Yeah,” Tetsurou says softly. “And honestly, I guess I’m not as smart as I think I am, ‘cause I really should’ve figured it out a long time ago. But I can’t do anything about it right now. I just… I don’t want anyone thinking I’m on the rebound or I’m desperate for a relationship. Because I’m really, really serious about this.”

“You’re serious,” Kenma repeats, his eyes wide. “Huh. Well, you’ve caught my interest.”

“I had to say something to stop you from thinking about that damn game.”

“I’ve been waiting for this game for years, Kuro. Just because you can’t wait for something for more than five minutes doesn’t mean that the rest of us have such a short attention span.”

“Y’know, Kenma, generally you’d be right,” Tetsurou says, sounding amused. “But I’m starting to figure out that some things are just worth waiting for.”

“Stop speaking in cliches,” Kenma replies grumpily.

“Sometimes cliches are the only thing that makes sense. Besides, you like to pretend you don’t like cliches and cheesy romance stuff and all of that, but I know you, and I know that you’re a softie on the inside.”

"Not ringing any bells."

“You’re a liar,” Tetsurou says, but he wraps his arm around Kenma’s shoulders nonetheless and drags him closer. Kenma’s head drops onto Tetsurou’s shoulder, and Tetsurou nuzzles his head into Kenma’s hair, a genuine, bright smile making its way onto his face. A slightly smaller smile creeps onto Kenma’s lips as the two sit there in silence, content to be alone.

.

“This is so exciting!” Shouyou squeals as he grasps the volleyball in his hands. “I’m finally gonna get to play with _Koutarou Bokuto_! Even though we’re on opposite teams, but playing against him is even cooler! I can receive his spikes!”

“Dumbass,” Tobio says, kicking him lightly. “You can’t receive for the life of you.”

“I’ve gotten better!” Shouyou corrects him. “And now’s my chance to prove myself! Bo’s spikes always look like they could take someone’s arms off, so if I can receive one of those, then I’ll be an amazing volleyball player.”

Tooru shivers. “Suddenly I’m glad I won’t be receiving any of Bokuto’s spikes.”

“Hey, mine are pretty hard too,” Shouyou says indignantly.

“Don’t expect too much, Little Dude,” Bokuto says in a dejected tone. “The Big Bo isn’t as in-shape as he was back when he was playin’ pro. Can’t jump as high either. It’s not gonna be as hard as it was back then.”

Tobio breathes out heavily. “Thank god. Maybe we’ll stand a chance then.”

“Hey!” Shouyou protests, scowling. “We’re gonna win! Don’t count us out just yet!”

They arrive at the volleyball court and Shouyou skips over to one side of the court, dragging Tobio with him. Tooru and Bokuto exchange an amused look before walking to the other side of the court.

“D’you mind if we serve first?” Shouyou asks, beaming.

“Be my guest, Shrimpy,” Tooru says, a smirk on his lips.

Shouyou throws the ball over to Tobio, who, after bouncing it up and down a few times, performs a flawless jump serve. Bokuto immediately springs into action, running over to stand below where the ball will drop. It’s not a perfect receive due to the difficulty of Tobio’s serve, but it’s high enough so that Tooru can get under it to provide Bokuto with a reasonably high set. Bokuto immediately jumps, slamming the ball down to the other side of the net. Shouyou does his best, throwing his whole body onto the ground in an attempt to receive the ball, but it hits the ground a few centimeters away from Shouyou.

After a few seconds of silence, Shouyou springs back up. “Wow!” he exclaims, his eyes shining. “That was amazing! As amazing as I’d dreamed it would be! You really are the coolest, Bo!”

“Well,” Bokuto says, scratching the back of his neck, “it wasn’t my best or anythin’, but I thought it was pretty good too.”

“So modest,” Tooru says, picking the ball up off the ground. “Well, our serve now! Time to show off where Tobio learned his signature serve from!”

“Tooru always did have a really good serve,” Shouyou says thoughtfully.

“Idiot, don’t think about that now. Keep your eye on the ball!” Tobio admonishes him.

Tooru sends the ball flying over to the other side of the court with a spin that makes it hard to hit. Regardless, Shouyou manages to get to it and get kind of under it, hitting it over to Tobio’s general area. Tobio sets it quickly over to Shouyou and, before Bokuto and Tooru even have time to react, the ball is hitting the ground on their side.

Bokuto’s jaw drops. “But it… and you… that was so fast! What happened?”

“Welcome to the freak duo,” Tooru mutters bitterly. “Also known as what put me on the bench for a good bit of my senior year. Tobio can send sets at practically the speed of light, and he managed to find maybe the only person in the entire universe who can hit them. It’s their specialty, the quick attack.”

“Man, it’s been too long since we’ve done this!” Shouyou exclaims, wrapping his arms around Tobio from behind. Tobio faux-glares back at him, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips and his eyes are far too fond.

“So why’d they hate each other back in high school if they worked together so well and everythin’?” Bokuto asks, watching them with a confused expression.

Tooru shrugs. “Who knows. They’re both super stubborn, so that’s probably a part of it. I also kind of think that they both were under the impression that they’re a lot different than they actually are. Either way, all of us on the team kinda figured that they’d end up together at some point. Most of us didn’t think it’d be this late in life, but I can’t say I’m unhappy about it.”

“My serve!” Shouyou announces loudly, running back to the serving line. Tooru grins and rolls his eyes as he heads back to his place on the court as Shouyou serves, a simple serve without a ton of power. Bokuto receives it easily and sends it over to Tooru, who provides Bokuto with a high set. Bokuto slams it down onto the other side, and Shouyou throws himself at it again. This time, it bounces off the very edge of his hand and flies straight into the net. Tobio goes for it in an attempt to save it, but it falls to the ground.

“I got it that time!” Shouyou exclaims. “Tobio, Tobio, did you see that? I received one of Bokuto’s hits!”

Tobio stands up, eyebrows creased, and wipes a stray drop of sweat from his forehead. “It went into the net.”

“Yeah, but I still received it!”

“I guess that’s true,” Tobio acknowledges. “Good… um… good job. Or whatever.”

“He’s so good at giving compliments,” Tooru says, shaking his head. “Tell me, Bo, how is it possible that Tobio has a boyfriend while I still don’t?”

“Because Shouyou doesn’t care about that stuff, I guess,” Bokuto responds as he picks up the ball to serve.

“Keep hitting it at me,” Shouyou yells as he receives the serve. “I wanna practice!”

“Okay,” Bokuto shouts back as he receives Shouyou’s hit and sends it over to Tooru. “Get ready, then…”

.

“That movie was terrible,” Kenma says bluntly.

Tetsurou groans, frowning over at him. “How d’you know, Kenma? Have you actually seen it?”

Kenma frowns back at him. “It got a 2.7 on IMDB, Kuro. Not even a three, a 2.7. Movies don’t get that low of a rating unless there’s a general consensus that they are absolutely terrible.”

“Okay, fair enough, but you’ve shot down every suggestion I’ve made. And _no,_ we’re not watching Shrek again.”

“What about-“

“Bee Movie is a definite no.”

“I wasn’t gonna say that,” Kenma says petulantly.

“Fine, what were you gonna say then?”

“Shrek 2.”

“God, Kenma. All Shrek movies are vetoed. We’re gonna watch something that has actual entertainment value beyond big green ogre and fart jokes.”

“Shrek has a very deep message about love despite appearances and love finding you in unexpected places, Kuro.”

“Talk about cliches.”

“Fine. A horror movie, then.”

“Kenma! You know those terrify me!”

“It’s not like there are actually clowns living in sewers. Or girls that come out of VCR tapes, especially since almost no one has a VCR anymore. So I don’t know what exactly you’re scared of.”

“Ugh, fine. But if I get scared, it’s your job to comfort me.”

“That’s always been my job.”

Kenma starts up a random horror movie and leans his head on Tetsurou’s shoulder again. Tetsurou puts his arm back around Kenma, his hand loosely stroking the ends of Kenma’s hair, and his face softens.

“Watch the movie, Kuro.”

“I can already guess the plot. This dumbass family is gonna move into some dumbass house, the agent’s gonna be like ‘I can get you this house for cheap, but everyone who’s stayed there says they saw a ghost’ or some shit, the family’s gonna be like ‘well we don’t care’, and then some freaky ghost thing is gonna come for them while they’re sleeping and I’m gonna be terrified to sleep for the rest of the night.”

“Get Bokuto to sleep with you, then.”

“Bo’s not cuddly,” Tetsurou complains. “He’s all muscle and meat. And he’s too big for me to try to be the big spoon without feeling suffocated.”

Kenma glances away. “Well, maybe you’ll be able to find someone to cuddle with in the future.”

Tetsurou’s eyes widen noticeably. A light blush coats his cheeks, and he glances down at the ground. Scratching his neck, he says, “Uh, um, yeah, maybe. I hope so, at least.”

Kenma’s cheeks turn slightly red as well, but he distracts Tetsurou from noticing by saying, “Hey, the monster kind of looks like you.”

  
  
“Kenma! That’s so mean! Besides, it does not look anything like me.”

“Does so.”

“Does not.”

“Does so.”

“Does not.”

“Does so. Especially when it smiles.”

“You’re a little shit, you know that, Kenma? Anyways, I’m not the only one who looks like a horror movie character.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I still remember when your entire team, especially Tooru, mistook you for the girl from _The Ring_ -“

“We don’t talk about that.”

“We do. I do, at least.”

“Shut up,” Kenma grumbles. “Watch the fucking movie.”

Tetsurou laughs, squeezing Kenma’s shoulder. “Fine. But guarantee I’ll have some commentary in the next few minutes.”

“I don’t know why I watch movies with you,” Kenma mumbles.

.

“42-41,” Tooru gasps out. “Game point, Shouyou and Tobio.”

“Yay!” Shouyou cheers, running over to high-five Tobio. 

  
  
Tooru peers at the two of them blearily. Bokuto groans. “How the hell does that little dude have so much energy still?”

“Maybe I’m just getting old and out of shape, but I feel like my body’s gonna shut down any second now,” Tooru says, groaning. “I hate to do this, because I really hate losing to my little brother, but it doesn’t look like Shrimpy’s gonna run out of steam any time soon. So what do you say we throw the game?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto agrees readily. “After Shrimpy serves, I’ll give ‘em a chance ball, let them hit it back, and then pretend I couldn’t get to it, ya know?”

Tooru nods rapidly. Bokuto sends Shouyou’s serve straight back to him, which has him excitedly chirping “Chance ball!” and then slamming it back down to the other side. Bokuto barely even makes a move for it and the ball drops to the ground. Shouyou frowns. “I guess that’s game? Aw, I was having fun!”

“We win,” Tobio says, a smirk creeping across his lips. “That means I’m the superior setter.”

“Whatever you say, baby brother,” Tooru sing-songs. “Or maybe I just wanted to end the game because I told Hajime we could hang out at 7 and I need to get ready.”

Bokuto glances down at his watch. “It’s only 3:30. How long do you need?”

“Too long,” Tobio says, scowling. “Don’t ever share a bathroom with him. It’s torture. He’ll lock you out for five hours at a time so that he can do his hair, which takes a couple of hours, do something with his skin that I’ll never understand, comb his _eyelashes_ \- who does that? - and whiten his teeth.”

“It takes a lot of work to look this perfect, Tobio!” Tooru complains. “Don’t be jealous because you’ll never understand that.”

“Hey!” Shouyou protests, crossing his arms. “Tobio looks perfect without putting any effort in at all!”

“Damn,” Bokuto whistles under his breath. “He really just called out Tobio and complimented him in the same sentence.”

“That’s not true,” Tobio says. “I wash my face almost every day. _And_ brush my hair.”

“So low-maintenance,” Tooru whispers, almost in admiration.

“Ugh,” Bokuto groans suddenly, clutching onto his leg. A concerned expression flashes over Tooru’s face and, quickly, he walks to Bokuto’s side so that Bokuto can loop an arm over his shoulders.

“Your knee?” Tooru asks.

“Yeah,” Bokuto says, grimacing. “I thought it was goin’ okay because it wasn’t hurtin’ while we were playin’, but I guess it just took a while to set in. Wanna help me get over to the bench?”

“Of course,” Tooru says. Bokuto hops over to the bench, Tooru by his side, and Shouyou follows, an expression of concern on his face.

“Bo, are you okay?” he asks, biting down on his lip. “You look like that hurts a lot.”

“It’s not that bad,” Bokuto says, trying to smile, though it comes out all twisted.

“It is that bad,” Tobio says, mouth drawn into a thin line. “Maybe you should talk to your doctor again.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Shouyou says hurriedly. “Okay, I know you guys were probably all friends when this happened to Bo, but I wasn’t around back then. I just know that something happened and Bo had to quit the team, which sucked a lot because he was really, really good. So, uh, if someone could fill me in, that would be cool.”

Tobio and Tooru both glance over to Bokuto, who simply nods. Tooru sighs. “Okay. Well, a couple of years ago, like you said, Bokuto was on the national team. And he was amazing. But he also gave his all into every game, as Bo does everything, and sometimes your body just can’t keep up with that constant level of play. So during one of his games, his knee just… gave out. And he’s had surgeries and shit since then, because you know Bo and you know he’d never want to quit if he didn’t absolutely have to, but no luck.”

Shouyou’s eyes shine and he turns his gaze to Bokuto, who just shrugs. “It sucks. My body sucks. I have so much more left in me! But I guess it is what it is, y’know? I dunno what else I can do. I shouldn’t have played today, though. My doctor said no more volleyball at all, at least for a while, but I dunno, I can’t stay away.”

“That sounds awful,” Shouyou gasps. “I don’t know what I would do if I couldn’t ever play volleyball again. I’m sorry, Bo, and sorry for asking! I didn’t know it was such a painful story.”

Bokuto sighs. “Like I said, it is what it is. I miss it, though.” He glances over at Tobio. “Say, Tobio, we never really asked when you decided to get a job after college, but you were an amazin’ setter all durin’ college. Why didn’t ya go to the big leagues?”

Tooru’s eyebrows raise slightly. “That’s a good question, actually. I know you got an offer from the national team and shit, ‘cause our parents were bragging about you and your wild skills even more than usual. So why didn’t you accept?”

Tobio stares at the ground, his cheeks heating up. Shouyou inhales sharply, turning to smack Tobio on the shoulders. “You got an offer from the _National Team_ and you didn’t tell me?”

“Well, we weren’t exactly friends back then, dumbass,” Tobio says, elbowing Shouyou back. “And… I dunno. It’s weird.”

“What’s weird?” Tooru prods, Bokuto and Shouyou nodding along in encouragement.

Tobio puts his head into his hands. Beside him, Shouyou switches to rubbing his back in a soothing manner. “I just… my whole life, I’d been the best player on the team, or at least that’s what people said - no offense, Tooru, Shouyou. Even when people hated me and called me the King of the Court, they still thought I was the best one out there. And I watch the national team all the time. I know they’re really, really good. Every single person out there is really good.” He frowns down at the ground. “A million times better than me.”

“An inferiority complex?” Tooru asks softly. “Now I really didn’t see that one coming.”

“Man, you shoulda joined up!” Bokuto says, walking over to ruffle Tobio’s hair. “I really coulda used your sets, you know that? When I played against you in high school, and even today, I saw how perfect your sets were! They were so preface!”

“Precise,” Tooru says.

“Yeah, that! They went exactly where you wanted them to go. And the guys on the team might look all intimidatin’ but really they’re just a bunch of softies!” Bokuto says with a conspiratorial wink. “You were - _are_ , actually, just as good as anyone out there. So you never shoulda thought like that.”

“Thanks, Bo,” Tobio replies. “But… it doesn’t matter. It’s way too late now.”

“That’s not true!” Shouyou yells, crossing his arms. “It’s _never_ too late. You’re still young and you’ve still been practicing pretty regularly, so you’re just as good as you were a few years ago! So we’re not gonna give up. We’re gonna start doing all kinds of events and whatever to get you to be noticed by the team!”

“I mean, they already made you an offer, right?” Tooru says. “So maybe if you just reached out to them they’d give you a tryout or whatever.”

“Maybe,” Tobio allows. “But what about you, Shouyou?”

“Me?” Shouyou asks. “What about me? I’m way too short to compete at the national level!”

“That’s not what you said back in high school,” Tobio says crossly. “Back then it was always ‘I may be short, but I can jump!’ and ‘I’m gonna be the next Little Giant!’”

“Well, that didn’t happen,” Shouyou says stiffly. “So I… uh… stopped.”

“You mean you gave up,” Tooru supplies helpfully.

“I didn’t give up!” Shouyou protests heatedly. “I just… I mean… I… wow. I guess I did kinda give up. I gave it my all my final year of college, you know? I was on the starting lineup! I was the coolest decoy ever. The team would use me for advertising and everything! I thought I was pretty good. But then…” Shouyou bites down on his lip, his eyes tearing up the slightest bit. “But then recruitment came around. And one of the other guys on my team got an offer. I thought, wow, that’s really cool, when’s mine gonna come? And I waited, and I waited, but nothing ever came!” He frowns deeper, pulling his arms around himself. “So I just… retired from volleyball after I graduated from college. I let my parents take care of me and I almost got married to a girl I didn’t love and yeah, I kinda gave up on volleyball, but only because it gave up on me!”

The other three stand for a second in silence, just absorbing what they’d just heard, until finally Tobio speaks up. “That’s stupid,” is all he says.

“What?” Shouyou says, his head flying up, eyes full of fire. “How could you ever understand, anyways? You were always the talented one, the one everyone called a genius and a prodigy and stuff! You never got rejected from anything, so of course you don’t get how it feels -“

“Shouyou,” Tobio says firmly, and Shouyou stops talking, watching Tobio curiously. “Back in high school, when Tall Max got invited to that training camp and you didn’t, what did you do?”

Shouyou frowns petulantly, his eyes dropping back to the floor. “…I went anyways.”

“And when you went to the Little Giant’s meet-and-greet and the security guards said they were done letting people in for the day, what did you do?”

“…I went around back and tracked him down anyways,” Shouyou says meekly.

Tooru’s eyes widen and he whispers to Bokuto, “Not gonna lie, this is starting to sound a little stalker-ish.”

“Exactly,” Tobio continues, ignoring Tooru. “Yet somehow when the stupid National Team tells you no, that’s the one no you decide to listen to?”

“The National Team isn’t stupid,” Bokuto protests quietly.

Shouyou looks up slightly, his eyes a little wet. “Huh. Maybe… maybe you’re right.”

“I am,” Tobio says confidently.

“For once, he actually is,” Tooru confirms, smirking.

“Shut up, Tooru,” Tobio says flippantly. “All right, so here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna start on a training routine to get back in perfect volleyball shape. Every hour you’re not eating, sleeping, or working, you’ll be training… except when you’re hanging out with the rest of the gang and me, I guess. Does that sound good?”

“Yes!” Shouyou says, beaming. “That means I’ll get to hit your tosses again a lot!”

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t forget about me,” Bokuto jumps in. “I can’t play with you guys or anythin’, but I know a lot about how the team works, so if you want, I can be your coach! Sit on the sidelines and holler at you about what you’re doin’ wrong. A dream.”

“That would be awesome!” Shouyou says, suddenly seemingly returning to his bubbly self. “I can’t believe Koutarou Bokuto’s gonna be my coach! This is the coolest thing ever.”

“Huh,” Tooru says thoughtfully. “Hey, Bo, have you ever thought about coaching as a career before? I mean, since you can’t play anymore…”

Bokuto blinks. “Wow, you gotta point there. Maybe I’ll think about it! That could be really cool, and I mean, I love actin’ and everythin’, but it’s just hard to get money on a daily basis and stuff. So it’d be nice to have like, a real job.”

  
“Well,” Tooru says. “I feel like we made a lot of progress today, then. And not the kind of progress I was expecting.”

“Everyone except for you, Tooru,” Tobio says, raising an eyebrow. “What do you say? You ready to go back to volleyball?”

“Hell no,” Tooru says passionately. “I’ll stick to my cushy job in the museum, thank you very much. But hm… maybe my resolution can be to get Hajime to play volleyball with me sometime. That’s volleyball related.”

“Or your resolution could just be to ask out Hajime!” Shouyou points out.

Tooru puts his fingers into his ears. “Suddenly I can’t hear.”

Bokuto laughs loudly, wrapping one arm around Tooru and the other around Shouyou and Tobio, pulling them all together. “Let’s go, team!” he cheers.

.

“We have news!” Tooru announces loudly as the four of them make their way back into Karasuno Coffee.

“We do too,” Kenma replies. “Or, well, I don’t really have anything new. Tetsurou does.”

“Ooh, really?” Tooru says, practically pouncing over to the two of them. “Well, our news might take a bit of explaining, so you go first.”

Tetsurou sighs. “Kei and I broke up.”

Bokuto immediately practically teleports to Tetsurou’s side. “Bro, I’m so sorry! We can hang out tonight or whatever. But you’re gonna do so much better and -“

“It’s fine, Bo,” Tetsurou interrupts, patting Bokuto’s arm reassuringly. “Seriously. It was kind of a mutual thing, and we agreed to still be friends, but one of those agreements where you actually, like, mean it? Like, it was so much easier to talk to him once the pressure of dating and being together like that was off. And yeah, I’ll find someone who’s better for me. I know I will.”

“That’s good to hear!” Shouyou exclaims. “Kei’s kinda scary, no offense! But it’s nice to have friends!”

“Shut up,” Tobio mutters, lightly elbowing Shouyou, who just looks up at him, beams, and then wraps his arms tightly around Tobio’s waist.

“Well, let’s hear your news then,” Kenma says.

“Uh, so, all of us talked a lot about volleyball and our pasts with volleyball and stuff, and we realized Tobio and I might have given up on volleyball a little too soon. So Tobio and I are gonna try to get on the national volleyball team!” Shouyou tells them brightly.

“Oh, yeah,” Kenma says. “Didn’t Tobio get an offer already after college and then turn them down?’

“I did,” Tobio confirms, grimacing. “But this time, I’m gonna take it. And I’m taking dumbass here with me.”

“And I’m gonna be their coach,” Bokuto says proudly.

“Good luck with him as your coach,” Tetsurou says teasingly, and then, more seriously, “But really, good luck. From what I remember from high school and college, you two were a nightmare to play against, both together and separately. So I know you’re gonna completely blow their minds."

“You’ve certainly got the skill,” Kenma says thoughtfully. “So I know you can do it. Just don’t give up.”

“We won’t,” Shouyou says, beaming. “Not this time. Cause we’re not alone!”

“This feels like a cheesy Disney sports movie all of a sudden,” Kenma grumbles.

Almost as if on cue, Tetsurou, Bokuto, and Tooru burst into an incredibly off-key rendition of _We’re All In This Together_. Kenma buries his head in his lap and Tobio hides his face in his elbow, while Shouyou bounces along to the song, grinning from ear to ear.

“I can never go anywhere in public with you people,” Kenma complains.

“Yeah, maybe,” Tetsurou acknowledges, “but what would you do without us?”

“Life would be a lot more boring,” Tooru says. “Now, I seriously gotta go! I only have two more hours before I meet up with Haji so I’m gonna have to rush my routine and I’m gonna look absolutely ghastly!”

“Two hours?” Tetsurou mouths, his jaw slack.

“Hm,” Kenma says. “Maybe if you spent two hours on yourself, Tetsu, your hair wouldn’t look like a rat’s nest.”

“He’s got a point,” Bokuto says, cackling, and even Tobio cracks a smile. Tetsurou feigns offense, dropping his hand over his heart.

“Oh, no, it's 4:30 already? I’ve got to go work!” Shouyou suddenly remembers, bolting up. He kisses Tobio’s cheek lightly and then, with a wave, dashes off to the kitchen area.

“Today has been a good day,” Bokuto says contently, settling into his chair, and the other three that are left just contentedly nod along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hi everyone! This is the first chapter that's written from the other side of the world as the rest of the fic, so that's a milestone. This chap was kind of long and had a lot of backstory/plot, and I am sorry for the absence of Iwaizumi, but he didn't really fit into the plot of this chapter (since they played a two on two)! He should be back soon, though.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thanks so much for your lovely comments as always. They'll always encourage me to update sooner than later, so please, keep them coming!


End file.
